Dive
by JessiFoFessi
Summary: Once again, Sookie finds herself bound to Vampires and their politics... literally. After exchanging with Eric once again, and the new take over, Sookie finds herself comptemplating whether to see Eric. Post From Dead to Worse.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for taking the time to read my ESN story. I hope you all enjoy it, and feedback is welcome!!

Dive

Chapter One

"What am I doing?" I thought aloud as I lowered my head onto the steering wheel of my Malibu. I had a rough shift at Merlotte's tonight, and I would give anything to go home, shower, and drift into a cumbersome sleep. I knew the chances of that happening were none. The parking lot of Merlotte's was fairly empty, with the exception of the few abandoned cars of the inebriated bar patrons left behind, with a little persuasion from Sam and myself. The security light flickered on and off every now and again, and I would have to tell Sam to have it fixed. I've had some not so pleasant times in this very parking lot, so I considered it a favor to anyone else who would also. Not that their problems would even come close to mine.

I was rambling again, looking for anything to ease my nervousness, fear……and anticipation of what was to come. Anticipation? Is this really what I was feeling? Was I really looking forward to seeing him that much? My brain told me "No", but my heart and my body told me "yes… Yes…YES!" There was no shrugging this incident off like I would any other. I felt a tinge of worry rush through my body, but I couldn't place it to a certain location. I knew it was him, feeding me emotions and feelings through the bond. It put me somewhat at ease knowing he was thinking of me, caring for me, but it didn't make everything dissipate.

"I'm a Stackhouse damn it! I have to be strong!" But I didn't feel strong at all. What _did _being a Stackhouse really _mean_? Jason became known for all of his escapades all over town, and I became the local looney. Gran was the ideal Stackhouse. She was strong, yet caring. Stern, yet gracious. She was everything I ever hoped or wished I could be. The very thought of Gran made tears well up in the corner of my eyes as the flashbacks played beneath my eyelids like a film at the local cinema.

A possum scurried across the parking lot, and I wished that I could scurry home, forgetting this whole night.

'_Snap out of it Sookie'_

I knew I had to be somewhere, and he would be expecting me within the next two hours before he would start to worry. I couldn't even imagine what he would do when he was worried. I tapped my fingers on the dash, mimicking the beating of my heart. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how it stayed in my chest. No matter how hard I fought with the idea, I knew this talk was inevitable. I needed my questions answered. I also knew that I would swoon at the sight of him, and he knew it too.

I slid my hand into the right pocket of my black short-shorts I wore for work, and pulled out my cell phone. I still sometimes have trouble making it function correctly, but hey, it's not like I'm trying to translate a foreign language. I slowly dialed the number to my house, hoping that Amelia would be there.

I thought the phone would never stop ringing.

"Hel-lo?" a sleepy Amelia slowly slurred into the receiver.

"Hey Amelia, It's me. I just thought I'd let ya know that I'll be home late tonight. I…uh…have to go to…"

"-Shreveport?" she said in a cool, sly voice, cutting me off before I could even bring myself to say it, toying with the word as it came out of her mouth. I already knew what she was implying. One needn't be a telepath to know what Amelia was thinking at this moment.

" Ah ha ha! Just remember where you're living" I said matching her tone.

"Business or pleasure? Or business full of pleasure?"

"Amelia!"

My cheeks began to blush. Thank goodness she couldn't see them, cause I was hoping for the same thing she was thinking. What has become of me?

"Oh silly, silly Sookie. You can't hide it from me! But due to our apparent closeness, I do expect a full report over coffee tomorrow!"

"I'll think about it, but I really have to go now. I'll never make it in time to please him if I sit here and talk to you."

"_Please_ him huh? Well, Miss Sex Kitten, give that dead hunk of meat a good lick down from you're good 'ol pal Amelia!" She howled into the phone.

"Click". _I _hung up before she could let anything else out. I already had one vision in my head.

I took my keys off of my lap, took a deep breath, and started my car. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I switched on the head lights, and brought my head up to look in front of me. Eyes wide, and mouth open, I was shocked to see what was in front of me.

_He_ was standing there, in front of my car…grinning.

My shaking hand fumbled with the keys in the ignition, cranking it off. I sat there, staring at the unbelievable sight in front of me, well it wasn't that unbelievable, but certainly unexpected.

" The lights, lover" he said, sending shivers through out my body, all collecting in one central spot in my lower abdomen. His blue eyes peered into the Malibu, fixing themselves on mine. He was pleased, and also amused to know what he was doing to me, and how he was effecting me.

'_Oh! Right!' _I had completely forgotten about the lights beaming on him. It might have been because I was enjoying what it was doing to him. When we were in Fangtasia, the lights were always dim, so I had never seen him as I did now. It was like there was a light glow to him, but yet he looked paler than I had ever seen him before. I was really liking it, and how his eyes seemed to glow in the streams of brightness. His radiance was flawless. I switched the lights back to the off position, and it seemed to be his cue to approach the driver's side door, opening it.

" Lover, I have been expecting you. Why do you waste your time sitting here, thinking of how to avoid me?" he said peering down onto me. I gave him the sweet and innocent look, hoping to help me out in this awkward situation.

" I wasn't trying to… avoid you, just preparing myself" I said, reassuring myself more than I was him.

He crouched down so his eyes could meet mine. He must have liked what he saw, for gave a wicked smile. I stayed still, not quite sure what to say, do, or think.

"Do not be coy, lover. Come." He stuck his hand out for me to take it, but my eyes were still fixed on his, as if I were in a trance.

"Alright, I shall see to it myself." he said as he leaned into my car, his body across mine, his long blonde hair sweeping over my face. It smelled heavenly, and I had to fight my urge to touch him. I resisted like a good telepath should, even though I did not want to. He unbuckled my seat belt, and I felt him slide his hands beneath my bottom and my legs. He let out a little groan of excitement, but he also resisted, which utterly surprised me.

He lifted me out of the car with the utmost care he could possibly provide. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head upon his shoulder, making my nose graze his neck slightly. He liked it. I never thought I would feel a thousand year old vampire shudder until now.

" You really shouldn't be here" I whispered into his ear. "I was coming. don't you trust me?"

" My anticipation was growing to be unbearable Miss Stackhouse. You can not tell me that you did not want to see me, I know you did, I could _feel_ it" The way his nose twitched when he said "feel" made my legs go flimsy. His smooth voice danced in my head like ballerinas doing Swan Lake.

He set me on the hood of the car, and leaned in. His hands were on both sides of my bottom, but placed firmly on the hood. The few inches that separated our faces seemed like a mile. I lightly bit my lower lip, and it only turned him on further. I could feel his desire, dancing like flames through the bond, and I mirrored it to him. He brought his face forward to mine, almost touching. I could feel the cold coming off of his lips, and I opened my mouth and let out a sigh of frustration. I wanted him on me, his perfectly toned muscles upon my stomach, his wandering hands rediscovering territory that he had not searched in so long. I was a cave full of hidden treasures, just waiting to be discovered by him.

" You left me waiting lover," he whispered into my mouth," don't think it will come so easily"

It was just like him to be wicked to me like this, but it only made me want him more. I wrapped my legs around him, cradling him to me, making it harder for him to resist.

" Is it getting any easier?" I said in the sexiest voice I could produce at the time, and licked his earlobe. He leaned back so I could see his face, his fangs down. He was fighting hard this time. I knew because it was evident in his pants how much this Viking wanted to _pillage_ this town. He swooped back in to me, and his tongue was instantly massaging mine. One of his hands caressed my inner thigh with long, hard rubs, while the other found it's way to my breast as he flicked his finger over my nipples. I let out a faint moan, and followed his lead, only with my hand on his hardness. I had just poured gasoline into an already blazing fire.

I was suddenly snapped back into reality. This was not what our meeting had been planned for. I removed myself from him, and leaned back as he had done. I felt my insides being torn apart from the look he was giving me. It was a mix of shock, pain and wonder. I didn't want to reject him like this, but we both knew that we had more important things to take care of.

" You need to go back to Fangtasia. I will be there in a little while." I said, not wanting to see him go. I shot him the "it's OK " smile, and I could tell it made him feel a little better.

" As you wish lover. I shall count down the minutes until you arrive" And he was gone.

I sat there, aching from the loss of his presence. I knew we had business to discuss about this connection, this bond… and that needed to come first. Slowly, I slid off the top of the car, and once again took my place in the driver's seat. I turned it over, and turned on the headlights, hoping to catch a glimpse of him there, but my mind deceived me.

I pulled out of the Merlotte's parking lot, and headed toward Shreveport. The miles seemed to roll by, but not quickly enough, and the road continued to stretch on. My head was a mess of different thoughts, desires, fantasies and feelings. I needed to clear myself of everything, so I turned on the radio. I sang my lungs out along with Mariah and Whitney, knowing nobody could hear me…. Nobody except him. He could hear me, and he could also feel me. He was My bonded. He was Eric.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your comments!! Things are about to heat up!!!

Chapter Two

The moon was shining awfully bright tonight, and I wondered how many two-natured beings were enjoying it. I knew quite a few of them, some were actually very good friends of mine. I pulled off of the highway and made my way towards Fangtasia, almost wanting to hyperventilate. I was the one who pushed Eric back when we could have been having amazing mind blowing sex. I think we both knew that there was another time and place for that.

I turned into the Fangtasia parking lot only to stomp on my brakes. It was a Friday night… the busiest night Fangtasia had, and the parking lot was completely _empty._

'_This can't be good. Not at all.' _I thought. I was actually quite scared to drive the rest of the way in. I sat up straighter, held my head high, and proceeded into the parking spot closest to the back door. In the glove compartment was a stick of my favorite lipstick, so I retrieved it and applied it. It wasn't like Eric hadn't already seen me, but I still felt it was necessary. I fixed my pony tail, and gave my self a look down in the rear view mirror. I was ready… ready for what I wasn't sure, but I was diving head first into it anyways.

While strutting up to the door, a light breeze swept across my face, and I stopped in my tracks. I could feel Eric. He was waiting… and I didn't want to waste one more minute. I approached the door and reached for the handle, but I was too late. Pam smirked at me, looking me over from head to toe.

" Well hello Sookie. Aren't we looking delectable tonight?" She sneered. I felt like a shower, but then again I would never be able to figure Pam out.

"Yes Pam, it is always a pleasure" I shot at her. The fake smile on my face must have told her exactly what I was thinking, cause she moved to the side to let me in. It was quiet… and I didn't like it. Something was up, and I was pretty sure it was because of me.

I walked the long hallway that led to the main entertainment room, but first I came across Eric's office, and peeked my head in. He wasn't there. For a moment, I felt disappointment, but it was soon wiped away by amusement, streaming through the invisible tube that connected Eric and I.

"Keep going Pumpkin" Pam said behind me, bolting behind me with vampiric speed. _Pumpkin?_ I pushed it aside, and kept going till I reached the black swinging door, and paused.

'_Welcome to Thunderdome Sookie!.'_

Lightly pushing, I slid onto the dance floor. Not a soul was in sight, at least one that inhabited a living person. He sat on his throne like he usually would when he was overlooking fangbangers, glorious and magnanimous. His head jerked to his left immediately, gazing at me with his icy cold blue eyes. One deep breath and I was off towards him, striding gracefully with each step. He raised off of his dark leather chair, and lowered himself off of his platform to greet me, taking my hand and laying a soft delicate kiss on it. He was acting like such a gentlemen, much different than he had a few hours ago on the hood of my car.

"Miss Stackhouse." he said as he nodded, acknowledging my presence. Was he putting on a show for Pam, or had I ingested some sort of drug on the way in?

"Mr. Northman." _What was his game?_

"Well Master, if there is nothing more for me to do for you tonight, I must be going home. I have many plans to make for new additions on my house. Have a very _enjoyable _evening Sookie."

'_Thanks a lot Pam. I'll make sure to return the favor someday.'_

"You may go Pam. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Night Pam" The last thing I saw of Pam that night was her devilish smile. Real comforting.

"Now down to business. Please, sit." He motioned to the chair next to his throne, This was feeling too much like déjà vu'. The very first night Bill had brought me to Fangtasia in that cute white dress with red flowers deposited all over it, Eric had done the same exact thing, only this time, I was not Bills.

I made myself comfortable on the comfy chair next to his. It was much easier not having all of the fangbangers gawking at you, wishing to even come close to where you were.

"Sookie, what are we going to do about this? Do you even want to be with me anymore lover?"

I sat there for a minute, letting his words swirl in my head as my brain absorbed them. I did not look at him, I nervously stared at my fidgeting hands, sorting through my thoughts, trying to figure out what to present to him.

"Yes. I do. I may have come off the wrong way, but there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you, and there wasn't a thing that didn't remind me of you."

He sat back, taking it all in. Was it my sincerity that scared him? I awaited the worst.

"You should not have avoided me lover. If these are your true feelings, you should have let them be known, and not left me in the dark. Furthermore, you have appealed to me like no one else has, and I shall indulge you in everyway I possibly can."

'_Whew! What a relief!"_

"I'm flattered, I really am. Most of all, I am content being bonded to you."

If anything sparked his desire, that was it. It was the whipped cream on top of his Sookie Sundae. I looked into his mesmerizing eyes, getting lost in them. I didn't even notice him place his lips against mine. The combination of the coolness of his lips fused with the warmness of mine. I positioned myself on top of his lap, straddling him to gain better access to his lips, his neck, his chest, and others. He was hard, and ready, but I wasn't quite done with him just yet.

I slowly kissed his neck as I started to grind my hips into his pelvis. He released a moan, and his satisfaction only drove me further. I used the tips of my fingers to slowly make their way to his waistline where his shirt laid effortlessly against his pants.

"Take it off lover. You know you want to." Damn, he knew me too well.

I did as he told, and brought the shirt over his beautiful muscles, his broad shoulders, and his long neck disturbing his blonde mane for a second, making it fall back into place as if it had never been touched. I ran my hands across his chest, taking in every piece of toned skin, and leaned over, placing my tongue to one of his nipples. My flicking and rotating movements seemed to take him a little further into his eagerness to take me right then and there. His hands grasped at my rear, squeezing as his ecstasy was reaching new heights. It felt so good that I let out a heavy sigh against him, blowing air onto his moist nipple. The next moment he could, he took advantage of releasing me from my own shirt, flinging across the room, landing behind the bar. I let out a quick laugh, only to feel my mouth replaced by his tongue, pulsating in mine, setting a precursor to what was to come. I was grinding more fiercely at this point, letting him know that I wanted him inside of me.

My hands wandered down, caressing his skin right above his pants line, nagging him on to make me touch him. His head shot back and a light growl emerged from his tight lips, and I knew that he was requesting for me to continue. The button popped open with ease, and I slid his pants down slightly so his member could make it's grand appearance. It had been too long since I had felt it, and memory could not serve as well as actions. With long strokes, I brought him up and out, receiving little moans and whimpers as I played with him. I knew I was doing it right. Eric slid his hands into the bottoms of my shorts, extending his fingers to feel me. I arched my back to give him better access, and quickened my pace on his length, sending him into a frenzy. I was finally freed of my restraints as he forcefully, yet carefully ripped the black shorts from my body, exposing my bare skin to the air, to his hands, to his member.

I gasped as he positioned me atop of him, and slid me down upon him, filling every crevice, making me cry out with pleasure.

"Eric…yes… oh please…."

"Yes lover?"

"Oh please, please, please, please take me!"

Without further instruction or hesitation, he began to slide me along him, letting me down with ease, allowing gravity to take it place. I bucked my hips against him, receiving his seal of approval. He quickened his pace, thrusting into me like a freight train, making me grasp at his thighs, bringing me back down to earth. It was becoming too much, my body couldn't handle it! I bent backwards a little, and slowly slid my hand down to my sensitive spot, varying in speeds, sending me deeper into the unknown. Eric's mouth made its way to my breasts and suckled as he continued up the hill of ecstasy, fangs out, ready to release. He bit down onto me, sucking the sweet blood out of my chest as I cried out, coming to my fullest climax, responding to his as he jerked, releasing inside of me. In my eyes, I had just _dethroned _Eric Northman.

I bent forward, leaning into his embrace as he engulfed me in his arms, stroking my hair. It was like he was that Eric who I had discovered running down my road, the loving Eric who would have given his all for me without second guessing it. It was almost like he was human again, untainted by the thousand years he had been around.

" I like this. I don't ever want to move." It was the truth.

" I look forward to spending many nights with you, our bodies entangled, vibes flaring from the passion we exert. My beautiful, beautiful lover"

Dawn was approaching, and we both knew what that would mean. I climbed off of him, still shaky from the immense amount of pleasure I had just endured, and led him to his office. We were both naked, in our essence, trailing to his hidey-hole until our next meeting. We exchanged sorrowful looks, and a long passionate kiss. Then our goodbyes until dusk.

I paced by his throne, engraving our altercation into my memory forever, picking up his shirt. I put it on and left, heading back to Bon Temps, the town where one year seemed like seven, and time stood still.

I arrived at my house and b-lined it to my bedroom. My bed felt empty as I laid in it alone, but the smell from Eric's shirt kept me some what satisfied as I drifted asleep.

I awoke to a steaming cup of coffee on my nightstand, and I knew it was the doing of Amelia. Now I remembered why I loved that witch so much.

It was two in the afternoon, and I knew I had to work the lunch shift today. I rolled over on my side, looking around my plain room. I needed change, and I found it the night before.

I stood up making my way to my bathroom, feeling the looseness down below. I grinned as I recalled what had happened the night before. The Viking had set me to my rights, and I was feeling like a new woman. I took a long, hot shower, cleansing me of my hot sticky sex aftermath residue, and prepared to go to work.

The business at Merlotte's seemed to be moving by like a slow crawl. I was reluctant to take my brake before Arlene left, so I could lounge in front of her. I was really growing to hate the bitch.

I made my way to my cubby to retrieve my purse when my cell phone fell out. It was lit up from missing a message. I flipped it open to receive it.

What the hell did Alcide Hervaeaux want?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! They keep me going!! Keep them coming!!

Chapter Three

Sam opened the door behind me, stepping into his office.

"Hey Sook, are you going on your break?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I am." All of my attention was focused on the message sitting in my hands.

'_Hey Sookie, it's me Alcide, oh ya you probably knew that already. Well I just wanted to invite you to this little get together we're having out here in Shreveport. I would really like you to come. I miss you, and it will be good to see you again. -Love Alcide'_

'_Love?"_ All of the color must have drained out of my face by the third time I read it over, cause Sam was giving me his worried look.

"Sookie, are you alright? You look like you're gonna faint."

"Um, I think I'll be alright. I've just been standing for too long, that's all."

Reply. I need to reply, but what would I say?" Oh sorry Alcide… I have better things to do."? I couldn't treat a friend like that. He had saved me loads of times, so the least I could do is go to a _party_ with him.

'_What time and where?-Sookie'_

I left the bar to get some air. It was warm summer night, when the air is perfect. I sat against the bar, closed my eyes, hoping to catch a little grasp on normality. The night Bill walked into Merlotte's, I knew my life would never be normal again.

"BUZZ" Yup, any thoughts of normalcy just flew out the window. I braced myself, and opened the phone.

_'Sookie! It's so good to hear from you! It's tonight, sorry for the last minute request . Be here by nine, and it's at 582 Nightingale Road. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Thanks again Sookie.-Love Alcide'_

This "love" thing was starting to bother me. I had no doubt in my mind that Alcide cared for me, and deep down I also cared for him. Our planning was horrible, and since his girlfriends had a habit of winding up dead, one by my own hands, it was probably in my best interest to keep my distance. For both of our sakes.

It was already seven, and If I wanted to make to Shreveport in time, I would have to leave soon. I re-entered Merlotte's, the same smell of French fries and smoke filled my nose. I wondered if I would ever come to hate this place, but I knew I couldn't. It felt too much like home.

"Sam, uh, I guess it wasn't my feet after all. I do feel a little dizzy"

" Go home Sook, lie down, and I'll check on you when I can."

"Oh no, Amelia is there so she can do that for you. Call her and she'll keep you updated."

"Alright, since you don't work for the next couple of days, I'll see you on Monday."

"Night Sam." That was the first time I had ever played hooky from work, and it felt kind of nice. I knew I couldn't make a habit out of it.

I drove out of the parking lot towards Hummingbird Road, wondering what was in store for this night. I reached my old country house at the end of the gravel road. Amelia had left the light on in the back for me. I walked into the kitchen, and she was sitting at the table, one cup of coffee sitting across from her, waiting for me. Waiting for my tale from the night before.

" You can not escape me Stackhouse. Spill!"

"Well I can only stay and talk for a little while cause I have to go to Shreveport tonight…"

"For-"

"Oh no you don't Amelia… not a word about it cause you're wrong any ways." Her puzzled look was almost enough to make me burst out laughing, but I kept my composure.

'_Did things not go well in paradise? She can't leave me out of the loop like this!'_

"Well, Eric and I decided that there was no point in fighting with the bond, so we decided to just make it official. And we….. Celebrated." There was no need to elaborate. She knew what I meant." Now if Sam calls, I am ill, I fell asleep and you do not want to disturb me…ok?"

She cocked her eyebrow at me. " Alright, but that just means you owe me explanations for both of these little trips… IN DETAIL!"

I folded. I could not keep my poker face up any more.

"You got it roomie, now I have to go change and head off." I yelled as I ran to my room, frantically searching for something not too dressy, but yet nice to wear to Alcide's party.

Shorts? No, it was a nice night, but I didn't feel like being stared at more than I was going to be. I rummaged through my closet and my drawers before I found it. My white dress with the red flowers scattered all over it like I had taken a paint brush and let loose on a white canvas.

No. This was Eric's dress, and I would only wear it for him now. We were together now. I liked the way that felt rolling around in my head. I was no longer alone. I was cared for by someone who actually wanted me. Some one who wasn't deceiving me to climb the status pyramid. Some one who wouldn't make me believe that he loved me, then break my heart.

I really liked this bond. Eric could not lie to me even if he wanted to, I would know instantly. This was a bond that Bill would be envious of.

I finally decided on tan capris, a black top that hung across my shoulders, and black heeled sandals. Modest, and not sleazy at the same time. Mission accomplished.

I bolted out the door, darting past Amelia giving her a quick wave behind my back so she could see it.

"You, Me, Talk, Later!" she yelled out, but I just ignored it. I absolutely had to go.

I tore out of my drive way, shooting rocks behind me. I didn't care. I had to get to Shreveport. Shreveport. Eric. Maybe I could visit Eric for a few minutes before seeing Alcide.

_'No, bad idea.'_ If Eric knew that I was even going near Alcide, ballistic would not even cover what he would do. I was better off not seeing Eric tonight, even though he was the only person I wanted to see right about now. I couldn't even see him afterwards cause he would smell two-natured all over me. This was going to be torture.

My engine roared as I put my foot into the gas, headed for Shreveport.

An hour and a half passed as I drove in silence. I did not know why Alcide would want me to appear at this party. If he had ulterior motives, I would have to discover them and put a stop to them quickly.

582 Nightingale Road was an old warehouse in the southern part of Shreveport, the opposite of Fangtasia. This was an odd location to hold a party.

Then it dawned on me. _There is no party_.

I got out of my Malibu and cautiously approached the door, keeping watch of everything around me. There was a low murmur inside, lots of weres. What did I just walk into?

I huffed and opened the door, causing everyone to turn and look at me. Alcide was standing on a stage in front of the congregation.

"Everyone, return to your business. Miss Stackhouse is a friend of the pack." He jumped down from the platform, and made his way toward where I was standing.

"Miss Stackhouse" he said, as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Packmaster Hervaeaux." I said, squinting at him, sending him annoyance through my glare.

"Come with me, Sookie. I tell you what's up." We walked to a small circle of chairs, and sat down.

"Alcide, this does not look like a party. What are you up to, and why am I here?"

"A party? No, not really. It's more like a…"

Before he had time to finish, six rather large men rolled out a enormous steel cage. A cage very similar to where Jackson Hervaeaux met his end. At the battle for the new Packmaster.

"Oh Alcide, don't tell me…"

"Yes. Some new weres moved to Shreveport from out of state, wanting to join our pack. Within three months they had begun to rebel against our codes, and I found myself being challenged for my position."

Tears streamed down my face. One of my best friends could possibly die tonight. His father fought to be the Packmaster and failed, I did not want the same for Alcide.

"Sookie, it will be alright. I promise. If I win, I will stay Packmaster and we will celebrate. If I lose, I will die an honorable death, and I will die with gratitude that you were here to spend my last moments on Earth with me."

Although I hated the idea of Alcide dying, I knew where he was coming from. The crowd parted as a group of five people made their way to the platform. On were had a tattoo of an ugly demon on his back. I hoped he was not Alcide's opponent. He turned to me and smiled. I knew it was time for him to go so I showed him my most supportive smile I could muster, and placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and escorted him to the stage. The walk was entirely too short. I didn't want to let go of his arm, too scared to let my dear friend die. I hugged him, tightening my grip a little to let him know that I was going to be there for him.

_'Wish me luck.'_ he sent to me through his thoughts. I chuckled, holding back anymore tears that might evade my eyes and nodded. He turned away from me, and proceeded to the stage.

Both men stood at opposite ends of the stage, and Alcide removed his shirt, revealing his tan muscular body. He shot a look at me, his green eyes catching mine. I knew that he had no fear at this moment, and so I eased up a little bit, taking in some of Alcide's confidence. A woman not much older than me approached me. She had brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Candice Cooper, I believe you knew my daughter, Maria-Starr?"

" Yes, I did know her. She was a great person."

"She was wasn't she. Are you a friend of the Packmaster's?"

"Oh yes, he is a very good friend of mine. I just wish I could have returned the favor more often." the thought of Alcide dying made me wish I had spent more time with him. He better win this. "Who is his opponent?"

" His name is Rodney Burlington. He and his followers joined our pack earlier this year, only to cause chaos."

At this moment, one of the cage bearers appeared on the stage. He was tonight's emcee. Alcide and Rodney both met each other at the center of the stage, standing toe to toe, face to face. Alcide was almost a foot taller than the newcomer, and I hoped it would help to his advantage.

"By request from both parties, there will only be one round tonight to determine the future Packmaster. They will battle in the steel cage until death, or forfeit."

Alcide looked so intimidating at this moment. He was caught up in the heat of battle, much as I had seen Eric before. Both men entered the steel cage, and stood on opposite sides. The door was shut and latched as they both huddled to the ground. Small groans and a slight buzzing was emitted from the cage as the magic of their transformation from human to wolf begun.

I recognized Alcide and his sleek grey fur, and Rodney had brown fur. They circled around the cage, looking for the best point to strike. Rodney took the first plunge, diving for Alcide, but missed. I sighed with relief, but I knew the worst was far from over.

Within moments, Alcide and Rodney were a tangled mess, biting and snapping at each other. Rodney had suffered some wounds from Alcide's teeth on his right arm. It was bleeding, but he refused to give up.

Pinned to the ground, Alcide finally had Rodney where he wanted him. He was on his back, Alcide's paw pushing him against the floor of the cage, claws extended. He was snarling and growling at Rodney. Like a flash Alcide had bitten down on the back of his neck, flinging him across the cage, letting out a giant snap. My whole body tensed up, and I knew Rodney had fallen, leaving Alcide as the victor.

Alcide staggered out of the cage, and I was never happier to see him. I stood down below as the emcee announced him as the champion. He slugged down the stairs to me, still naked.

"Congratulations!"

Before I could say anything else, Alcide had me in his arms, bent backwards, pounding me with a heavy kiss. His warm tongue darted in and out of my mouth. After taking his victory kiss, I dropped to my knees, being struck with immense pain in my head. I held my face in my hands, crying, begging for the pain to stop.

I shot my head up and looked to my right. Eric was standing in the crowd of weres, fuming, sending it all through the bond. I begged him with my eyes to stop, and he did so, shaking his head. The throbbing stopped, and I ran after him, hoping to stop him. It was too late.

Three days passed. Three agony filled days, that sent me spiraling into depression. I ignored every call from Alcide, wishing it was Eric every time. Locked in my room, Amelia tried to talk some sense into me through my key hole. Nothing seemed to work. I didn't even bother showing up for work, assuming Amelia had already informed Sam of my current state.

"Sweetie, let me in. I want to help you, please let me try."

I buckled, dragging my stiff body to the door, unlocking it, waiting to see my friend that I hid from for three days.

" Oh Sookie!" she said, almost at the verge of tears herself. She cradled me in her arms, rocking me back and forth like a mother and child.

I sobbed as I told her of what happened. Of how Alcide tricked me into attending a Packmaster challenge, the kiss, the pain in my head, the look on Eric's face when he walked away, the emptiness that I felt as he left. The bond ached every time he thought of me, and it just about killed me. Knowing he was in pain was almost unbearable.

"Go to him, make him see that it wasn't your fault."

"You obviously don't know Eric"

" He is over a thousand years old, he will understand Sook."

That was the first thing that she had said this whole time that made any sense. I was going to go to Fangtasia, and I was going to make him see, but not before a shower.

An hour later I emerged from my bathroom. My hair was in perfect curls, my cheeks were rosy from the blush I applied, and my lips sparkled in the light of my room. Best of all, I was wearing _his_ dress.

I made it in good time to Fangtasia, getting there at ten. Pam had door duty tonight, and I saw her eyes widen as I walked up to her.

" Well Sookie, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I need to speak to him. Is he here?"

"Of course, but be gentle with him. The wounds are still fresh." she said as I walked past her, holding back the tears I knew wanted to fall.

He sat on his throne, watching the subspecies fumble around below him. He did not budge as I walked up the steps to his grand chair, setting myself in the one next to his.

"Sookie" was all he said, keeping his eyes on the masses.

"You have to listen to me Eric. What you saw, none of that was me. I didn't even know what I was there for until I got there."

" I felt great pain over you lover. I watched as that filthy were put his hands all over you. Did you enjoy it?"

" Of course I didn't. Eric, you know me better than that. When I said I was content with you, I meant it. I'm more than content."

He smirked at me.

With the heavy feeling of defeat hanging over my head, I stood up to depart from him. I reached the middle of the dancing fangbangers when I stopped. Without thinking it through at all, I made my way back to him, determined to make him see.

I stood in front of him, breathing heavily from the fight to break through the crowd. He stared at me intently, not knowing what I was about to do.

I leaned in and grabbed his hand, rubbing it with my thumb, completely catching him off guard. I pulled backwards as hard as I possibly could to bring him out of his chair. It was no easy task.

I slowly brought him to the dance floor, pulling him close to me. He was very amused and taken back by my sudden gust of courage. Arranging my self between his hips, I began thrust and grind against him, and to my surprise, he began to dance back, his moves dirtier and dirtier each time.

We became so involved in our dance that he grasped my left thigh, moving it up to his side to grind closer to my body. He leaned forward, placing his lips on my neck, not kissing, just slightly grazing it. The song was half way over, but we were not even close. I found my self in a reverse-piggy back position, completely off the floor, straddling him in mid air. He grinned and his fangs were fully down, and his length was fully out. I bucked and grinded against it, sending him waves of pleasure through the bond.

He reached up beneath my dress, only to find that I was pantiless tonight, earning a low cold growl from him. He played with my folds as I raised and lowered myself onto his hand, pushing me further and further.

I looked up at the ceiling, watching the lights danced in front of my face as he entered me, right there as we were dancing on the floor, amidst all of the fangbangers. I cried out in pleasure, but the music disguised my moans of joy. He pumped into me harder, more efficient with each thrust. Every vampire in the bar had their fangs down, heads noses pointed out, taking in our scent, arousing them as they became intoxicated by us. There were going to be many happy fangbangers tonight.

Eric restrained himself from taking blood from me this night, but I would have let him. To every human in the bar, it appeared that we were only dancing dirty, letting our hair down, but it was much more than that. I leaned in to him, kissing him as I came, letting my tongue show him my appreciation, and allowing him to finish himself off inside of me.

We regained our composure as the song ended, and I stood in front of him as he repositioned himself inside of his pants. It was time for a drink.

I sipped my gin and tonic as he sat there, watching my neck twitch as the alcohol ran down it. He leaned in and licked a spot on my neck, as if marking it for later.

Pam stood behind him, my torn work shorts and Merlotte's shirt in her hands. Her grin was spread from ear to ear as she handed them to me. She smelled my hair as she walked by, and I knew that she was completely aware of our actions the night before. I shrugged. It was no worse than what I had just engaged in on the dance floor.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the AWESOME comments!! I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, my old computer has been going through hell. I hope you like it, and I 'll add as soon as I can!

Chapter Four

I was still coming off of my high from committing such a dirty deed in public. Pam took the seat behind me, so I turned so I was between the both of them.

" I opened the bar that day," She said, nodding her head to my pile of clothes." One good sniff, and I knew that both of you enjoyed that night, but I did have to spray the chair down so the vampires wouldn't get too excited."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I actually had too make you work Pam." I shot back at her. Eric was howling with laughter. I decided that I had done enough picking on Pam, mainly because she was glaring at me by now. I sipped my gin and tonic slowly, then asked Eric if we could go sit in his office. He was more than glad to escape from everyone.

He jumped out of his bar stool, his hand out to lead me through the fangbangers, and I accepted. I loved how my hand fit inside of his perfectly. I gripped a little bit harder, and the crowd cleared quickly as he let out a low growl. He was like a king, and all obeyed him. We slid through the swinging door, not even making it to his office and he already had me pinned against the wall, kissing my neck, sliding his hand up my inner thigh.

"Eric, we can't"

"Oh but we can lover, and I think we will." his nose grazed the back of my earlobe, and chills shot down my spine.

"No, we can't. Not yet."

He pulled back again, just like he had done on my car. I grabbed his hand as he followed me into his office.

"What is it Sookie?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Lover, you underestimate this bond. I can feel you at all times."

"Did you feel how miserable I was?"

"I did. I wanted to calm you so badly, but I couldn't. How could I ease your pain when I couldn't even deal with my own?"

He had a point.

"It wasn't me Eric. Alcide is my friend, but what happened was not from any of my doings. He needed a friend there, and he took advantage of me being there."

" I should have killed him. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. I would never forgive myself for acting like that around you if we were are not in serious danger. I felt bad enough for hurting you like that. I did not wish it upon you lover, it was the bond."

"I know." I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and walked over to where he was leaning against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his sides, slightly touching his. I placed my head against his chest listening for his absent heart beat. His cool body was actually nice to feel. He stroked my sides, comforting me. I felt like I was right where I belonged. I lifted my head to look at him, and he was already looking at me. I wanted to know more than anything what he was thinking at this moment. I reached and placed my hand on his cheek, moving his golden hair from his face, and he turned his head and kissed the inside of my hand. He was hurting from remembering that night a couple of days ago. I lightly kissed his lips.

"You know that I'm happy, right?"

"I have often doubted it, but I'm starting to be convinced lover."

"Good" I smiled at him. It was almost one in the morning, and I was very sleepy from all of the events of my day. He swept me up, cradling me to him, laying me onto the couch in the corner of the room.

"Sleep Sookie. You need it" I was out.

When I awoke, I was home in Bon Temps, in my own bed, in my nightie.

'_How did I get home?'_

Well, it wasn't that much of a question. Eric had most likely brought me home, and undressed me… I hoped. It was two in the afternoon, and I knew I had to go to work at four. I also knew that I was in for an interrogation from Sam.

I removed the covers from my bed, and headed to my bathroom, when something caught my eye.

There was a box wrapped in silver and red paper sitting on my vanity. I walked over to it, eying it carefully, knowing exactly who it was from. I opened it.

It was a dual shower head that could be dismounted from the wall. I am the least modern person, with the least modernized house, but I knew I would like this gadget. Beneath it was a card, and I could only imagine what it said.

"_Lover, I am sorry that I could not stay longer last night, but I would like it if you would take a nice, long, satisfying shower before you come to Fangtasia tonight. Be prepared, for I have plans for us. _

_~E"_

A shower tonight it is. I walked out into the living room, box still in my hand, to Amelia. She was watching television when she caught a glimpse of my reflection on the set, and turned.

" Things go well last night? And what is that?"

"Do you know how to install these?" I said as I tossed the box next to her on the couch and sat beside it.

"Oh wow, it's top of the line. What do you have planned for this?" She always had to think that way. She was right, damn it.

"More like what does Eric have planned for me with it." Her face was priceless. A mix of a grin and shock.

'_Quick Sookie… block her out!'_

"Well then, I'll get right to it! Wouldn't want to upset that hunk of Viking now"

"Thanks. I have to go get ready for work anyways."

'_When she is out of the house I am definitely using her bathroom!'_

Whoa.

I fished a new pair of shorts out of my drawer as I heard Amelia clanking around in the shower.

"Are you okay in there?"

"When you're gone I will be!"

I continued getting ready for work, putting on my white Merlotte's shirt, my black shorts, and my black Nikes. My hair was down tonight, and I put on a little bit of blush and some lipstick. I was ready. I would much rather spend my night at Fangtasia, wrapped up in Eric's arms, but I knew that I had been away from work too long.

"Alright Amelia, I'm off to work. I'll stop by before I go to Shreveport tonight."

"Bye Sook!" What? No foul and dirty comment? I was taken back by this a little, but I did need to go, so I did.

Sam was in his office when I walked in to put my things in my cubby.

"Sookie, how have you been?"

"I'm feeling okay now. I don't know what came over me." I was lying through my teeth.

" Ya that was strange. Did you hear about Alcide?"

"Oh, yes I did. I'm so glad he won. That would have been horrible if he lost."

He was onto me. He cocked his eyebrow at me, and I knew I had to sit and spill.

"You know I would have let you go if you told me."

" I know Sam, it's just I wasn't expecting it at all, and he tricked me into going. He told me that he wanted to take me to a party to catch up."

" Well, I'm not mad, but next time let me know what's going on and I'll let you go. No sneaking around necessary. You forget that I know how much you know about the real world. I would be crazy not to let you go Sookie."

"Thanks Sam. I knew you would understand." I wasn't about to tell him about Eric and I. "Well I'm gonna go actually work"

I left and made my way out onto the floor as I tied my apron on. Arlene shot me a look that had disgust written all over it. I waved and gave her the fakest smile at the time. She scoffed and stomped off. I loved annoying her. She was a friend who had betrayed by converting to the Fellowship of the Sun. I didn't know if I could forgive her. It contradicted everything I stood for. I believed in vampire rights, and she wrote me off for it. Some friend.

A couple of hours passed, and I was getting antsy about using my new shower, and seeing Eric. What did he have planned for us? I couldn't wait, but suddenly my waiting was postponed.

Jason came walking into Merlotte's, drunk, with his feathers ruffled.

He walked straight past me to the bar.

"Terry, give me a rum and coke."

"Terry Bellefleur, don't you give him a damn thing. He's had quite enough tonight."

"Don't you dare treat me like a child Sook! You are not the boss of me."

"Jason, why don't we step outside, and we'll talk about what ever it is that is bothering you."

"Ya, then we can talk about you straightening up your life and not sleeping around with vamps."

The entire bar was silent after Jason slurred those words out of his mouth.

"Jason Stackhouse, you take that back right now."

"No"

"Gran would be appalled with you right now for treating your only sister like this."

"Oh ya? Well mom and dad would be appalled with you being a dirty vamp whore, as if they weren't already with you being a freak and all!"

He had me up against the bar, unable to move. I had never seen Jason's face so red until now, and I was scared. I wished Sam would come out and save me but he didn't.

"Jason, you are acting like a monster right now!"

"You would know, you hang out with them enough."

I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it, holding me down. His face was two inches from mine now, and I could feel the heat coming off of him. I closed my eyes, waiting for his blow. It never came.

Jason was on the ground, afraid to move because there was a giant sword being held to his neck by my Viking.

"Human, you test me and my loved one. If you were not of relation to her, I would see to it myself that your head would never touch your shoulders again."

"Eric, don't. He's drunk, he has no idea of what an ass he is making of himself. Just let him go, and I'll see if Sam will let me go early."

He brought the large blade back up, holding it to his side.

"Lover, you need to come with me, you have endured enough this night."

"Let me go talk to Sam, and I'll-"

My brother was on Eric's back, punching at him, thinking that it would hurt him more than it did.

"Jason NO!" It was no use. They tore Merlotte's apart. Jason flew through the air more than he could get any punches in on Eric.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled as he came out of his office, watching my brother soar as if he were a circus performer.

"Enough!" I heard someone yell, then Eric was being lifted by his neck into the air. Claudine had broken them up, putting herself in a very dangerous position. She was one brave fairy to get in front of an angry vampire who would love to drain her for her sweet fae blood.

"Shifter, Vampire, Sookie will be going with me tonight."

Sam did not oppose, and Eric had other things on his mind. She set him down, then she was next to me in a flash. She worked her magic on the bar patrons so they wouldn't remember anything out of the ordinary about this night. Then we were gone.

I was in the passenger seat of her red mustang, when I finally remembered how to speak.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. There won't be any disturbances there."

We drove for about an hour in complete silence with the exception of the radio. When we pulled up to her driveway, we both noticed the black BMW. It wasn't hers, and it wasn't Claude's.

I could see a dark figure standing by her front door. So much for no disturbances.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you all for indulging me and commenting on my work! I love it!! It helps me know that I'm actually doing a good job! Thank you all!

Chapter Five

The seat belt was my savior, keeping me strapped down. I turned and gave Claudine a nervous look, I could tell she had no idea who it was either. The dark figure turned to look at us. I couldn't help but notice that he was the same height and build as Bill, my former lover and ex-boyfriend. I turned once again to look at Claudine, asking her what we should do. She opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could exit, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

I snapped my head to my right to look at the man at her door, but I couldn't. He was up against my window, staring at me, his fangs down. His hands were on the glass as if he were going to claw his way in.

It was Victor Madden. An almost intoxicated Victor Madden thanks to Claudine.

"Stay here, I'll deal with him."

"Sookie, have you lost it?"

"I know him Claudine, and right now he wants to know you really well unless you let me deal with him." He was the second vampire tonight who wanted to drink Claudine.

"Sookie, don't get yourself killed"

"Blip" She was gone.

I took a deep breath, and unbuckled my seat belt. Victor took a step back as I opened the car door. Why was he here?

"Miss Stackhouse" He said as he bowed, giving ma a grin with his fangs still out.

"Victor" I was through with being formal tonight.

" You look like you have not had a pleasant night. Are things not well… with your bonded?"

Now I knew why he was here. He wanted Eric out of the picture. That was not happening.

"Things could not be better with my bonded actually."

"That is nice to hear."

"Why are you here Victor? You tracked me to Claudine's house, something must be up."

"Just checking in on my favorite telepath."

"Exactly how many times have you checked in on your favorite telepath?" Now I would be sure to keep a better eye out.

'_I am so glad I rescinded his invitation to my house!'_

Victor laughed, and I suddenly became uneasy. I would have rather gone home, but he would have found me there anyways. I was trapped.

"Do you really want to know?"

I really wanted to get out of there. My heart beat picked up pace as he stepped towards me, and he knew it.

"Well Mr. Madden, it has been an interesting night, and I'm awfully tired, so I'll just be excusing myself now. Good night." My southern drawl was coming out more than ever. He moved in front of me, blocking my path. I knew I was in trouble now.

"Oh Sookie, the night is still young, it has just begun."

"Not for me it isn't. Goodnight Victor." I tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

" Sookie, just please try to appease me. I hardly ever get to visit Bon Temps, and I hardly ever get to see you." He twirled some of my hair in his fingers. I was now starting to get the same feelings I did when ever I would go to my uncle Bartlett's house.

"Another time Victor." I was beyond scared now.

"You heard her Madden. Let her be." I heard come from the bushes. My Viking stepped from behind them. Of course he would feel me through the bond.

He saw Victor, and was immediately mad.

"Ah Sheriff, I figured you would arrive soon."

"What is it you want Madden?"

"Felipe requests your presence in two days time for an important meeting."

"Your methods of summoning me are quite unheard of. It would be greatly appreciated if you would stick to the common way of telling me. Sookie doesn't need to be brought into any of this any more than she already is." He was practically growling at him.

"I will see you in two days Sheriff."

He left, and I felt a weight be lifted off of my shoulders.

"Lover, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to go home with you. I know I'll be safe with you."

"You have no idea of how much that delights me."

"Let's go"

"Lover, do not be offended by this, but I am not quite ready to reveal where my nest is. Would Fangtasia be alright with you?"

How could I be mad at that? I couldn't blame him. A vampire dwelling is quite personal, and with as high as he is, I wouldn't dare make him tell a secret like that.

"That's perfectly fine with me" I said as I smiled at him. It was his turn to be relieved.

"Alright. Let's go then."

We walked through the bushes to find his red Corvette parked in a field a couple of acres out.

I always hated driving with Eric. Speed limits meant nothing to a thousand year old vampire. I didn't really mind much tonight. He had saved me twice, and I was hoping he would always be there for me. I knew deep down he would.

Fangtasia was not too busy tonight, but it did not matter. We came in the back door, and into his office.

"I will stay with you for as long as you need me Sookie" He held me against him as we stood in the middle of his office.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up… both times."

"That's what I am supposed to do. You are my bonded. I am here to protect you, keep you happy, love you. It's all for you."

'_Did he just say love'_

I buried my face into his chest, almost crying.

"Sookie, you should really rest now. You need to keep your strength up."

"You're right. A lot has happened today. Hopefully tomorrow will be much better."

"It always is."

"Eric. it's your night off from here, you should really go home. This is probably the last place you want to be right now."

"With you here, it's the only place I want to be right now."

" I really do appreciate it, but you should go home. Pam is here so I will be safe with her too. I just don't want to impose on you when it is your night off. It wouldn't be right with how hard you work here. Please, I insist."

"If it is what you wish, then I shall see you tomorrow night Sookie."

"Goodnight Eric."

I can't believe I just sent him off like that. What the hell is wrong with me?

There was a blanket draped across the back of the couch, and I used one of his shirts as my pillow. His smell made everything easier.

I laid restless for about an hour. I just couldn't fall asleep. He lingered in my mind. He had this effect on me quite often. I knew I was going to spend a remarkable amount of time in the shower, telling myself that I'm not clean enough.

My mood changed considerably. I wanted him more than I ever thought I would. Why had I sent him away?

My hand wandered to my inner thigh, caressing it gently as he would have. I slid it up, finding my folds, lightly touching them, preparing them for more. I massaged them over and over again until I found my round nub, throbbing for me to touch it. I began swirling it in a slow pace, until I found myself becoming more and more aroused. Quicker and quicker the motions of my fingers went, my other hand gripping the side of the couch. Slowly, two of my fingers penetrated my opening, making me moan out. It was nothing compared to his set up, but just imaging him helped. I began impulsively thrust against my hand, sending my fingers deeper and deeper into myself, crying Eric's name out. I plunged harder and harder until I came, shaking from how massive my orgasm was. How could it be so large if he was gone?

It was him. I suddenly felt him come through the bond, and I knew that he was up to the same thing that I was. It was almost as though we had sex through the bond, with out having to be with each other. There was another thing I liked about this bond.

"Well, are finally satisfied?" Pam was in the doorway of the office.

"Very, now I think I'll be going to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams Sookie" She closed the door, and I went to sleep.

I woke up to an empty Fangtasia. I went to leave for home when I realized that I had not driven here. My car sat in the Merlotte's parking lot.

I tried to call Amelia, but she never answered. She slept like a rock sometimes.

There was one more person I could count on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, It's me, Sookie."

"Oh hey Sook. Did things get better last night?"

"No, but never mind that. I'm kind of in a predicament right now."

"You're not in jail are you?"

"No, nothing bad, I'm just stranded in Shreveport, and I can't find a way back home. Could you get me?"

"Sure Sook. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem. See you in a little while."

An hour and a half later he arrived. I climbed into his truck with mixed feelings. I wanted to go home, but I also didn't want to leave Eric. I would see him later today, so I didn't sweat it too much.

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"Oh, Jason came in drunk and started a fight with me. Eric came to defend me, and painted the bar with Jason's face."

"No, not that. After that."

"Well, Claudine and I got a surprise when Victor Madden showed up, and he wanted to have a Claudine protein shake."

"What was he doing there?"

"I guess he wanted to relay a message to Eric."

"Some night I guess."

"Ya, some night indeed."

We were quiet for the rest of the drive.

He dropped me off at my house and I thanked him again, then went inside. I had checked out a couple of romance novels a few days before, so I wanted to dig into them.

Curled up onto the couch, I examined the cover of the first one. I laughed out loud when I remembered the photo shoot I had done with Claude. Now that was an experience.

I heard a door open behind me, and I peered over the edge at Amelia who walked out of her room, half naked, looking like hell.

"Did you have fun with Trey?"

"Tons" She grabbed a bag of chips and disappeared again.

I continued reading, every scene between the two lovers reminding me of Eric. I thought about how it would be if it were us in the books, but then I realized that what we have is too good for the books, and too raunchy.

I had read every single book by time sundown came. I walked outside along my front porch. Bill was standing at the end of it.

"Sookie"

"Bill" He came at me like he were going to hug me, but stopped. He kept a fair distance between us, and I knew that something was wrong. I gave him a worried look.

"What is wrong Bill?"

"His smell is all over you. I didn't want to believe it. But I guess it's true." I could see that he was hurt. It was in his eyes. He had hurt me also. I was a pawn in his game, and I would never forget that.

"Yes, I am his." I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Remember that I am always here, and I'll always love and protect you, but I will not pursue you anymore." He left. It crushed me.

I went inside and curled up on the couch again. Amelia walked out a second time, but only to join me in the living room.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I just hurt Bill"

"And? hasn't he done enough of that to you?"

"I know, it just affects me still."

"Something needs to be done about this then."

"Nothing crazy Amelia. I don't feel like an orgy tonight."

"Girls night."

"Now you've got my attention."

"Go get dressed, and leave it all to me."

I went off to my room to find something cute to wear. I wanted to have fun tonight, but not look like a bimbo. I found a pink skirt and a white tank top with a sweet heart cut to it.

'_Nice Sook.'_

I walked out to my living room, and found Tara and Amelia standing there.

"Are you ready Sookie?"

"For What?"

"You'll see." Amelia scared me sometimes.

We took two cars out of town tonight. When we started heading west, I knew exactly where we were going. Hooligans.

We got there, and because it happened to be ladies night, we got in free.

The strippers were beautiful men, all dancing in pretty little g-strings, but none of them compared to Claude. He was the final act of the night, and I suddenly found myself feeling awkward watching my cousin stripping.

"Amelia, can you ride home with Tara? I'm not feeling so great."

"Sure. Go home and I'll see you later."

I didn't go home. I was on my way to Shreveport, to see Eric at Fangtasia.

I came into the back door, and made my way to his office, slightly peeking in, horrified at what I saw.

Eric was kneeling on the ground, wrapped in silver chains. Two men held him up, and Victor Madden stood in front of him. Eric saw me, but didn't let it show.

I slunked around the corner, covering my mouth with my hand to conceal my heavy breathing and any screams that would come out. I had no idea of what I would do.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thank you for your wonderful comments! Tehy motivate me to please you! **Be warned:This chapter gets hot and steamy, so make sure you are well prepared!**

Chapter Six

I was panicking.

'What am I going to do? I have to help him, but I'll be dead as soon as I open the door!'

I felt every blow they gave him, not as extreme as Eric did, but I sort of felt it through him. I tried to send him comfort to ease the pain, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Where is the girl Northman? I know you can sense her. Summon her to us right now."

"You underestimate my bonded Madden. She will heal to no one, not even me."

I heard the impact of Victor's fist across Eric's face. It didn't matter, I couldn't stop myself this time, so I let the tears fall. I cowered in my corner, silently sobbing, praying for Eric to make it through the night.

"Viking, you underestimate me. Summon her, or I shall find her myself."

"Then she shall see to your death herself. Sookie is no mere mortal. She is gentle, and beautiful, but she is also strong, independent, and she will have no problem terminating you."

Another blow came. This one made my stomach clench into a tight ball. I appreciated his kind words, but he needs to stop getting himself hit.

'When her body is upon your doorstep, I will be waiting to finish you off Northman."

Everything seemed to turn red at that moment, the walls were too hot to touch, yet they weren't on fire. It was like an inferno with out the blaze.

"Hello Miss Sookie" a Fangtasia employee said as she walked by. Did she not see what was going on? The off white walls were a fiery red, and it was as hot as the sun. The sweat poured off of me as I finally realized what was going on. This is what Eric is feeling in the inside, and I'm feeling it on the outside, all around me.

I quickly stood up, closing my eyes as tightly as I could, sending him love through the bond. Suddenly, my environment changed immensely.

The door to Eric's office cracked open, and I ducked into a squatting position.

'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me.'

Victor walked out towards the bar, not using the back entrance. Perhaps Pam let him, so he knew he must exit in the same manner. Victor's men didn't leave. They were still in there, beating Eric.

I had to save him. I had to dive in again.

I approached the door, barely applying pressure, hoping to God that they wouldn't hear me. They didn't. I popped my head in right as one kneed him in the stomach. My eyes watered again.

'This is not the time or place for tears Sookie! Save him!'

I caught his eyes, and they told me what to do. They told me about the large sword behind his desk. They told me to use it.

I crept over to his desk undetected. The sword was there, gleaming in the light at this angle, almost like a sign. I had never used a sword before. What if I couldn't maneuver it correctly, failing Eric?

Every ounce of his strength poured into me, and I knew that he had faith in me. I reached out, gripping the handle. It was covered in leather, the finest if I knew Eric. I liked the way it felt in my hands.

I slowly rose from behind the desk, sword pointed down. One of the goons saw me bring the sword up, and darted at me. I ducked, swinging the blade behind me, taking his head clean off. I was panting, squatting down on the ground, one leg extended out as if I were a in a kung fu movie. The other quickly dropped Eric, determined to take me out. I ran at him, wanting to make him join his buddy, ready to strike another head. He caught me.

The sword was knocked from my hands, but I was not about to give up. I fought my way out of his hold, and somersaulted to the sword, once again ready to battle.

The man laughed at me, but my mind was set on him arriving on a platter to Victor. He pretended like he was going to hit me, hoping that I would flinch, but I didn't. At this moment I looked like a trained killer who had been doing it all of her life. Nothing was going to catch me off guard.

I swung at him, but he caught the blade in his hands, right above his hands.

"Little girl, you have no idea who you're messing with."

'"Then she shall see to your death herself. Sookie is no mere mortal. She is gentle, and beautiful, but she is also strong, independent, and she will have no problem terminating you."'

His words echoed in my head as I thought of what to do. I pushed down, hard. I split him down the middle, both halves flopping down onto the floor.

I brought the blade back down to my side, and smeared the blood from my face. It was almost like the blade was enchanted, as if I had channeled the spirit of an ancient Viking warrior, and it guided me to my victory. I let out a long sigh and turned my head. Eric was staring at me, and I couldn't read his expressions.

I dropped the sword immediately, rushing over to free him from the chains. His eyes never left me. There were burn marks across his arms and neck, I touched one lightly, feeling the imprint it made on his beautiful pale skin. He stepped away from me, still watching me, half squinting. I couldn't tell if it was a good look, or a bad look.

"What is it Eric?"

"It is you lover."

"What about me?"

"The way you fought, your stance, your facial expressions, all were exactly what I did when I fought long ago."

"What do you mean? Eric what does this mean?"

"My soul when I was alive embodied you Sookie. You were one with my human self." He smiled, so it must have been a good thing.

'Fate. It must be fate.'

"And just so you know, when you came up from behind my desk, that was the sexiest look I have ever seen you make."

'The heat and passion of battle I guess. I had to save my man!"

With that, he scooped me up in his arms, planting a smooth kiss on me. Things started to heat up in our kissing cause I was starting to pant and sweat. Iopened my eyes and saw the burn marks on his neck. They weren't as bad as they were, but they were still there.

"Oh Eric. You're still hurt."

"I will heal, do not worry."

"No Eric, let me help you."

I went over to the bathroom across the hall to get a bowl of water and paper towels. When I entered the room again, his back was to me.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time."

"No, you are strong enough for the both of us."

"Now I wouldn't go that far."

"Sookie, you just dismembered two vampires single handedly. Do not be modest. You saved my life."

"You've saved mine tons of times Eric. Now let me help you."

I dipped a paper towel in the warm water, and placed it lightly on his neck.

"I have come to realize something lover. You risked your life to save me. Very few people have ever done that. It touches me deeply. I have never witnessed anything like tonight, which brings me to now. I am ready to show you my nest, for I know you would never betray me."

"Eric, are you sure?"

" I am very sure of myself at this moment."

I continued to dab his wounds lightly, even though they were almost gone. I liked touching him. I liked being near him. He was about to trust me with one of the biggest secrets, and I felt honored. I knew I could never let him down.

"Alright, let's go I guess, that is if you can bail this early."

"Who's to stop me?"

And at that, we were off, driving in his Corvette once again. The night air swept through his hair, sending it into a frenzy, dancing in the wind. He was magnificent. He was in his prime, and I knew that he was mine.

We turned onto a dirt road that stretched for a good five miles into the secluded woods. His house was at the end of the road, surrounded by a tall fence and gate. He leaned over and punched in the code, and it swung open. We proceeded into the garage, then up the stairs to the main floor. We walked into the massive living room. There were large trees used for support, and there was an upper balcony that overlooked the living room. There was a hallway that lead to one of the bathrooms to the right, and the kitchen was to the left.

"Eric, I'm kind of hungry. Do you happen to have any food in your house. I understand if you don't, but I figured I would ask."

He laughed a little at my bluntness.

"Yes Sookie, I do. I keep some around in case I do have humans over. Come, lets appease your appetite."

The dining room was connected to the kitchen, and I noticed that he had a large beautiful oak table. I figured that it had been around for a long time. We went on into the kitchen as he scooped me up and put me on top the island facing the refrigerator.

"What do you desire lover?" He opened the door, letting me peruse the items for myself. He had more than I expected.

"I want the bagel with some cream cheese please."

I tried to hop down to get it, but he put his hands on my thighs, lightly keeping me there.

"As you wish." He kissed my lips lightly, then turned to prepare it. I was amazed that he knew how to do it, he had no need to eat for a thousand years. Then again, a simple bagel was not a hard task to take on.

"And there you are." He handed me a warm blueberry bagel slathered in cream cheese. Yum. I went to pick a half, but he brushed my hand away. "I will feed you lover."

He broke the bagel into chunks and placed them in my open mouth. It was the best bagel I had ever tasted.

We finished soon after, and he planted a kiss on my cheek. We went on to explore his house.

A set of stairs ascended to the balcony. It overlooked the living room, dressed in browns and tans. It had an earthy feel. I liked it. We stood at the railing, looking out over the edge. He came up behind me, and placed his arms around my hips.

"I felt it you know. I felt what you sent to me."

"Ya, and?"

"Did you mean it?"

"…yes"

"All of this could be your's you know."

"I know. Maybe in time."

I turned around to face him. He brought his hand up to brush a finger on my cheek. I leaned in, latching my lips to his. His cool lips moved over to plant small sweet kisses on my cheek. I looked behind him, and noticed a room with double doors.

'That has to be his bedroom.'

"What's in there?"

"I figured we would get there eventually."

I grabbed his hand and led him up to the doors, grinning.

"Please do the honors."

He opened them to reveal a large room with a gigantic bed. He had picked cream colors for this room, with small accents of red.

"The pallet was inspired by your dress." Wow.

The room had a bathroom connected to it. I looked inside the shower to see that it had the same exact shower head he had sent to me.

"I never got to try it out you know."

"That is a shame. You shall tonight."

I liked where this night was headed. I sat on the edge of the bed, and beckoned for him to sit next to me. He raised his eye brow, but when I pushed my shoulders back, showing my bosom, he was more than glad to accompany me.

He was on top of me, freeing my breasts from the white tank top. He could do amazing things with his tongue. He circled and flicked it against my nipple, making it hard, wanting more. While his mouth was on one, his hand was on the other, caressing it, twisting them gently, giving the nipple a slight arousing pinch. My toes curled, and my legs wrapped around him, not wanting him to stop. He moved down my stomach, leaving a wet trail with his tongue. My skin became covered with goose bumps as he worked at the skirt with his mouth. He pulled off the buttons, and used his teeth to pull it off of me, scraping my leg lightly with his fangs.

He repositioned himself, his face in-between my legs, staring up at me with his eyes full of lust. He licked my inner thigh, just centimeters away from my center. Then he began to run his tongue along my folds, taking in my sweetness. His tongue squirmed around at lightning speed, almost pushing me to my breaking point, but then bringing me back down. He moved up to my nub, flicking his tongue back and forth, making me pant, grabbing at the bed sheets. He flicked and swirled as two of his fingers plunged into me, making me cry out his name. I felt him laugh with amusement. His wicked power over me only made me want it more.

He followed his trail back up to my face, kissing me, my wetness still on his lips. I placed my hand on his ass, and massaged hard as he hammered my mouth with his tongue, that wicked, wicked tongue. I felt him moan as I slid my hands down his pants to get a better grip. He was also going commando tonight. I flipped him over so I could straddle him. He did not contest. I unbuttoned his shirt, and ran my hands across his firm chest. I loved the feel of him beneath my hands. I leaned down to tease him as he had with me, swirling my tongue, flicking it across his nipple. Then, I ever so lightly bit down on his nipple, not enough to hurt, but enough for him to know what I was thinking.

I sat on top of him, unbuttoning his pants, longing for what was inside. He was ready for action, but I didn't care. I took his length in my mouth, sucking on it as I pushed my head forwards. He moaned in ecstasy, putting one and on my head to urge me on. I started out with a slower pace, speeding up when I felt his excitement grow. I came up a little, placing my hand where my mouth was. I worked in a syncopated rhythm, using both body parts to get him close to the finish line.

I felt him get close, and stopped.

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

"I want to finish… in the bathroom."

Before I could get off of the bed, he had me in the shower, warm water pouring over our heads. He lifted me up against the wall, pinning me for my punishment. I had brought him to the brink, then stopped. I was a naughty, naughty girl. He plunged into me, full force, knocking me into the wall with his depth. I cried out in pleasure, reaching for something to hold onto, but his long member kept penetrating me, over and over again. The bathroom began to steam up as the water grew hotter, and so did our desire. I used the tile wall to help lower myself onto him, earning a massive moan from the Viking. I grew closer and closer to coming, but he slid me down the wall, putting me in front of him, taking me from behind.

I grabbed the door to the stall to help me keep my balance as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside of me as he thrust. I moaned and moaned as he claimed me, marking his territory. He reached behind him and dismounted the shower head, cooling the temperature, and placed it against my nub. He rubbed it against me, back and forth, making it pulsate against my sensitive spot. The pleasure was almost unbearable, as he matched the movement of the shower head to himself, doubling the pleasure as I came. I screamed out, and it echoed out against the walls.

He continued to screw me as he came, giving me three rough jerks against him as he flowed inside of me.

If I had ever said that I had the best sex of my life, I was sadly mistaken. This by far was the best I had ever had, and Eric was quite proud.

"Thank God you bought me that shower head for at home."

"Yes, maybe I'll get to use it on you again."

"Mmmm, that would be nice." I turned around to a grinning Viking. I kissed him, and we made our way to get our towels. He dried me off with the softest towel that has ever touched my skin, and I did the same.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and grabbed one of the robes off of the door. It was very long on me cause it was his. It engulfed all of my curves, and I liked it. Eric liked looking at me in his robe, knowing that I was completely naked under it, as it flowed across my supple breasts, my bare ass, my tan skin.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods lover, it is a beautiful night."

"Alright Mr. Northman. Your wish is my command."

He slid his robe on, and we continued down the stairs, and out the back door. We walked hand in hand, and the full moon shone on us from above. I couldn't imagine a more perfect night, with the exception of the events in his office. I struck those images out of my head, and we continued to stroll, until I saw something out by a tree.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure lover. Let's go have a look."

We walked up to it when I saw that it looked like a wounded were, what kind of were I couldn't tell, but I knew it wasn't a mere animal.

"Eric, I think it's hurt! Go back to the house and get a first aid kit."

"I will be back soon lover"

I crouched over to look at it better, when it awoke and bit into my arm, clinging to it.

'Oh no Sookie! Oh God!'

I was out.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the great comments!! I LOVE getting to hear from you all! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

I slowly opened my eyes, unaware of where I was. I leaned forward to find Eric watching me intently. I was still in the robe, and it was partially spread open. I didn't even see Dr. Ludwig's little head moving by the side of the bed.

"Eric, what is going on?"

"Shh. Save your energy. You need to rest."

"Yes, you should listen to him Miss Stackhouse. You've had quite the night."

"I just want to know what happened. Please tell me"

The doctor and Eric both looked at each other as if to decide whether it was okay to tell me. Finally Eric spoke up.

"Sookie, that hurt were we found in the woods bit you. It bit you enough times to… make you turn."

" You are a very lucky girl. I got here in time to stop it."

I was still a little dazed, but I then knew what was going on.

"Where did it go?" Dr. Ludwig laughed a little, then started packing her things up into a small red bag. She had a bunch of different needles that I assumed were what she used to cure me.

"You killed it, didn't you?"

"It threatened your life Sookie. I did what I had to. Look at your arm. It was purposely trying to turn you."

I removed the gauze on my right arm to see that from my hand to my bicep was red, covered in holes and deep gashes. I was now I was now glad that Eric killed the damn thing. My arm hurt like hell, but looked worse.

"You really should get some rest Miss Stackhouse." Before I knew it, she was injecting me with something, and my eyes became extremely heavy.

The last thing I remembered was Eric blowing a kiss at me.

Out.

My eyes rolled open the next morning, and I sat up. I was home, in my bed, and in not too much pain. For some reason, there was a sweet yet bitter taste on my lips. It tasted familiar, but I couldn't quite remember from what. I laid back down, not wanting to move from my bed.

Then it happened. My nostrils flared. There was a sweet scent in the air, the smell of fresh brewed coffee. There was something different about this coffee. I had never smelt anything this intoxicating before. I rose out of my bed, and continued toward the kitchen, but something stopped me. There were clothes strewn across my living room. I picked one article up and sniffed it. I wasn't sure why I sniffed it, but it felt right at the time.

"Were" I said. _How would I know that?_

The heightened senses, my arm not hurting as bad, the familiar taste on my lips all told me one thing.

Eric had given me his blood.

I knew who the clothes had belonged to. Amelia and Trey really couldn't wait to get into the bedroom apparently.

I shrugged it off and went to retrieve the coffee that was giving of that fantastic aroma. I searched throughout the cupboards, looking for this new blend that Amelia must have bought. I found nothing but the normal coffee we have every day. Wow, it was amazing what Eric's blood could do to something so ordinary. I was missing out.

I customized my Cup-of-Joe how I liked it, and sat down with the local newspaper. Once again, there was nothing interesting happening in Bon Temps besides the annual competition of who could make the best pie. Mrs. Bellefleur always won that.

"Knock Knock"

"Now who could be at my house this-" I then realized that it was noon, not the morning.

"Hi Sook. I think we should talk." Jason had the ordacity to stand in my door way. He took a step in and I let go of the screen door as I turned and walked away, letting it bounce off of his face.

"Ow! Damn it Sookie, I came here to apologize."

"I should have punched you. How dare you pull something like that on me! I'm it Jason. I'm the only one left. Do you want to lose me too?"

"Of course not Sook. A lot of things have been happening lately, and I lashed out. I'm sorry." He tilted his partially purple face down. Eric had really given him a beating!

"You called me a whore Jason. You said mom and dad resented me for being a freak."

"I know. That was the alcohol talking Sook. Mom and dad loved you. You know that."

"You publicly humiliated me… at my job!"

" I didn't come here to fight now. I know that I need you more than ever, especially after last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Crystal is dead."

"What?"

"Calvin called me, telling me that she was left on his door step, all mangled up. She was dead. My ex-wife who I still love, who hurt me is gone. She was gonna be the mother of my child Sook."

Uh-Oh.

I saw a tear fall from Jason's eye, as it hit the floor.

"Oh Jason." I bent down to console him. "I'm so sorry."

"She went missing a couple of days ago. I couldn't deal with it, so I got hammered. I hurt you Sook, and I got the most deserved beat down ever."

Well, I wasn't going to argue with him on that. A million thoughts were running through my head at this very moment, and none of them were good.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, I tripped and fell on the gravel outside. It tore my arm up pretty good."

"Can I see it?"

"Not yet, it's still sore." There was no way in hell I was going to let him look at it. He would know right away what it is.

"Alright. Well, I have to go to work now. I just wanted to patch things up between us."

"We're not done yet, but we'll save it for another time."

" I love you Sook." He leaned out and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Jason." I closed the door.

'_Holy hell! Holy hell! Please don't tell me that it's true!'_

I tried my hardest to remember everything that happened last night. I remembered seeing the were, but it was awfully dark, so I couldn't tell what kind of were it was. I knew that I would have to confront Eric about it.

"Nice threads there Sookie!" Amelia said, walking by to get a cup of coffee. I looked down at what I was wearing, which was nothing but one of Eric's black tank tops. How did I not notice this before? "What the hell happened to you? I figured Eric was rough, but not that rough!"

"I'll have to tell you later." I said as I ran to my room.

"You're list keeps piling! I'm gonna have to tie you down to get one story out of you!"

I got dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, and a loose t shirt, and jumped into my car. I was going to Hot Shot.

I sped through the curves of the old dirt road that led me to the small community. Slowing down a little, I pulled in front of Calvin's house, and walked up to his door.

"Sookie, I didn't ex-" he stopped for a moment, taking a whiff of the air.

"Come in." His tone changed completely.

He brought me a glass of water and sat across from me.

" I heard."

"From who?"

"Jason told me this morning. He's a huge wreck over it."

"Yes, it was a shock to all of us out here."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I know what it is like to lose some one close to you."

"Thank you Sookie. That's very kind of you." He kept looking at my bandaged arm, then back to my face.

I was pretty sure at this moment that it was Crystal who attacked me.

"Well, I better get going. I have a long list of things to do."

"Thank you for stopping by Sookie. It was nice to see you again." He gave me a slight hug, and kissed my cheek.

"Good bye Calvin."

I had no idea of how I was going to tell Jason that it was Eric who killed Crystal, or how to even ask Eric if he did. She had hurt my brother, and everyone knew that we despised each other. It didn't matter. He still loved her.

I drove to my house, only to find myself pacing back and forth, waiting for sundown. The sound of the clock ticking was beginning to drive me insane.

I needed a drink.

Sam looked surprised as I walked into Merlotte's on my day off. I never came in if I wasn't scheduled.

"Well Sookie, what can I get for you?"

" A gin and tonic"

I pulled out my phone and began texting Eric.

'_Meet me at Merlotte's'_

It was only four, so I had a good hour and a half before he would even wake. The fact that Crystal had died in the hands of Eric still swam around in my mind. Of course she would attack me. She ruined her marriage, but it was I who outed her. She hated me the moment she met me on her first date with Jason.

I had one more gin and tonic, then started in on some Shirley Temples. I needed to be coherent for my talk with Eric.

"So, you were bitten huh?" Sam said in the softest voice he could.

"How did you know?"

He pointed to his nose, and I knew that it was exactly what Calvin had done.

"Ya, but I'm okay. I wont turn."

"I could smell that too. The smell of the bite was distorted. You lucked out Sook."

"Ya, I keep hearing that."

He smiled and walked off to serve actual customers. There were still things I didn't get about Sam. Sometimes I thought I knew him so well, and others he would be a complete enigma.

I never had to worry about that with Eric. He was a book that I had read many, many times.

The sun was setting, and I knew it was only a matter of time before Eric would arrive.

Five minutes to be exact. He must have flown over.

The bar became quieter as he walked in, but not silent. There was still a low buzz humming around.

"Lover, what is it?"

"We need to talk. Let's go to my house."

I let him drive as we pulled up to my house.

I was going to be blunt with him.

"Was it Crystal Norris who attacked me last night?"

His eyes grew wide, and I waited for him to confirm it.

"No. Why would you think that?"

Wait… What? I started coughing as I tried to breathe and speak at the same time. I regained my composure quickly.

"She was found dead on Calvin's front door last night. I heard that, and I was so sure that it was her."

"No Sookie, this were was a wolf. After I finished him he turned into his human form, but I did not recognize him."

I felt a weight being lifted off of my shoulders, but at the same time I felt a different one be added. I was glad that it wasn't Crystal, but that meant there was some one out there who wanted me dead, and I didn't even know why.

"I think we should go inside now."

We walked in, and I was automatically embarrassed.

"Oh yes! Oh God yes!"

"Amelia and Trey must be having fun. Let's just go to my room"

I didn't know why I was so embarrassed. I had done much worse with Eric in public. I guess I just wasn't expecting this awkward moment.

We walked past Amelia's room, trying to get to mine.

"Oh God yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God yes Pam!"

'_PAM?!'_

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Thank youall for your comments!! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Pam and Amelia! Amelia and Pam! In my house!

"It appears that Pam has a fondness for your witch friend, much like I have a fondness for you." He moved closer to me when he said that, a mix between a grin and mischief on his face.

"Oh Yes! Oh!"

"Hurry, into my room before we hear any more unnecessary things."

"But lover, don't you find it intriguing?"

"Eric! Let's go!"

We walked into my room, and I slammed the door behind me, hoping that it knocked some sense into Amelia. Eric sat on my bed, and I joined him, trying to comprehend everything that had happened to me today.

"What is on your mind lover?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." He slid his arms around me. He always knew the right things to do, in all the right times.

"Sookie, I will protect you…from everything."

"You can't protect me from my own thoughts Eric." I noticed Amelia's howling had stopped, and found this the right opportunity to meet them at the door. I got up to go to the living room, but I turned around first. Eric looked very gloomy, almost as if someone had just run over his dog.

"What's the matter Eric?" He hadn't realized that I was looking at him.

"Nothing lover. Hurry back."

It hurt me to see him so unhappy, but what hurt more was that he wouldn't open up to me. Then again, I didn't either. I nodded and continued out the door. I heard some scrambling in the kitchen, and I knew that I could corner at least one of them. Even better…. Both.

"A-Ha! So, were you enjoying yourselves tonight?" I grinned at the both of them. They were standing in the kitchen, red handed in their lingerie, exposed. I knew I was going to love the explanation that was coming my way.

"Um, well, we were just-"

"Having a sleep over." The way Pam said it revealed any assumptions anyone would have about them right now.

"Uh-huh. Well next time could you be a little quieter with the moaning? Thanks." Amelia began to blush as I turned on my heels to rejoin Eric.

He was still on the bed, looking down at the ground until I approached him.

"Did _you _enjoy yourself?" Of course he had heard everything I said.

"Yes, I did" I said, being satisfied with my catch. "Are you ready to tell me about what is bothering you?"

"Only if you tell me about what is swarming around in your head like bees."

"Deal."

"Sit down. I want you to be near when I say this."

I sat down on the edge of my bed to his left. He put his hand on my knee, and I knew that whatever he had coming was important. He stared into my eyes, making sure that I knew that what he was saying was sincere.

"Sookie, I do not like it when I am not there to protect you. I should have been there to make sure that were did no harm to you. I failed you." He looked down again. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him that everything was okay and that he shouldn't feel guilty at all.

"Eric, you didn't fail me. I'm still alive. I'm still here, with you. I sent you away to get help. If there is anyone to blame for me getting hurt, it is myself."

"Nothing could ever be your fault lover. You are too perfect."

"I'm not even close to perfect Eric, but I know that you should not blame yourself for my actions. You saved my life! You found me and got me help. I am thankful for you Eric." He shook his head from side to side, laughing a little.

"Your naiveté humors me sometimes. If it were not for me, you would not be in danger all the time. But then again, you had no problem getting into danger long before you ever met me."

He had a point. Ever since I met vampires, I was always being thrown into danger. It didn't matter if it were Bill or Eric, my life was always at risk.

"I'm telling you, danger is attracted to blonde, part-fae telepathic barmaids named Sookie Stackhouse. I can't win I tell ya!"

The mood lightened as he began to laugh. I always loved it when he smiled. I couldn't understand why he didn't do it more often. He grabbed my hand and brought the backside of it to his mouth and kissed it.

"You are not doomed lover. Your life is just more interesting then others."

"Ya….interesting."

Still holding my hand, he leaned in a little.

"Now it is time for you to tell me your troubles."

"Well, it seems to be a combination of many things like: Who tried to kill me? Why? Why is Crystal dead? If you didn't kill her, then who did? Why do Pam and Amelia have to have crazy kinky sex in _my_ house? If this were didn't act alone, who sent him? What does Victor want with _us_? Just those kinds of things."

"I see. Well as of the were, I have already begun to conduct a formal investigation. After I killed him, he turned back into his human form, and I noticed he was very young. Possibly in his early twenties, with dark hair and blue eyes. I did not recognize him, so I disposed of him accordingly. To Crystal…. I haven't the slightest clue, but I could look into it if you would like me to. As to Pam and her companion, perhaps they _wanted_ to be caught. It's kinky remember? And finally, Victor. He see's me as a threat, and you as a good tool to possess. He believes that by eliminating me, you will bow down and do as he wishes. I assured him that you would rather die than be controlled by the likes of him. You do feel that way, don't you?"

"If I didn't succeed in killing him first, then I would be sure to kill myself before he ever touches me. The things he said to me at Claudine's house were far beyond creepy."

"I'm sorry I did not act sooner."

"No, no. You can not blame your self for any of it Eric. I'm glad you came at all."

"Now, it does appear that we have both of our dilemmas on the table, and over with. Correct?"

"Yes, it would seem to be that way."

"Excellent." He said as he found my lips. He kissed each cheek, and then my fore head before moving back in for a heated, tongue filled kiss.

"Eric, could I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything lover."

"Could you maybe just…. Hold me tonight. I just want to know that you have me, and you won't let go until sundown."

"I would love to." He pecked my lips one last time, then crawled up behind me. I got up off the bed.

"Hold on for a minute." I wanted out of my clothing, and into something a little more comfortable. I fished out the black tank top from my drawers, and a pair of white satin bikini cut panties to wear under it. I disrobed quickly so I could join him in bed. I didn't bother going into the bathroom to do it. I figured that he had seen me al natural before, so there was nothing to be ashamed of. I crawled back into bed and snuggled against Eric's chest. He pulled the blankets over us as he wrapped his arms around me.

"All better."

"I really like your choice of style lover. You have great taste."

"I was inspired by this beautiful blonde undead Viking. All credit should go to him."

He kissed my forehead again, running his cool lips across it. I heard Amelia and Pam start up again, and I hoped it wouldn't kill the mood between Eric and I. He behaved like a good Viking and continued to cradle me in his arms. I was engulfed by his embrace, his smell, his body. I felt right at home, and I fell asleep in the arms of my Viking.

I arose the next morning, clad in my beau's black tank top, but missing my white panties. I guess he couldn't resist. I noticed that there wasn't any coffee made, and I knew Pam and Amelia had had a long, exhausting night. Amelia must have been worn out. The poor thing.

I made the coffee and sat down on the couch to watch a little bit of TV before I had to get ready for work. I skimmed the channels, randomly stopping on one of those reality shows where all of the women try to date the dirty, nasty, ugly rap artist to gain their fifteen minutes of fame. Disgusting.

I became bored very quickly, and was glad that Amelia came out. She trudged around in a pair of boxer shorts and a sports bra. She followed the same routine that I had, and joined me on the other side of the couch, tilted in to slightly face me.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh no you don't Sookie. If I remember right, you have some stories to tell me."

"Yes, but yours are still fresh, so lets get it out of the way first."

"Well, as you know, Pam and I-"

"Screwed three ways till Sunday?"

"You're so crude, but yes." Ha! Me the crude one!

"What did Trey think of this?"

"We broke up last night, so he wouldn't think anything of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm over it. It was getting to be that time anyways."

I stayed quiet with my eyes fixed to the floor.

"I didn't hear you and the Viking doing any love bumping last night."

"No, we had better things to do."

"Right. Okay, now it's your turn to tell some stories."

I tried to remember where to begin. I guess it would be that night I went to Fangtasia for "the talk". I quickly reviewed the past events. Amelia sat there dumfounded.

"So, Victor was acting all like a creepy stalker?"

"Pretty much. But Eric saved me."

"Of course he did Sook. He looovvveeessss you!"

"Oh stop it." I knew I was blushing.

I looked up at the clock and realized that I had to get ready for work. I worked the last half of the lunch shift, and the first half of the dinner shift, getting off at nine.

I pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot, and saw that it was unusually slow. I hated slow shifts because it meant that I would spend more time thinking about how much I wanted to leave, which would drive me insane. I knew that I would think about Eric, so I knew that my thoughts would be entertaining.

Sam was unloading a truck in the back of the bar.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Sook. Did you figure all of your stuff out about that bite?"

"Oh yes, I'm so relieved that it isn't Crystal who bit me. I mean I'm sorry that she's dead and all, but at least I don't have to try to figure out how I would tell Jason that my boyfriend killed his ex-wife."

Sam dropped a box when the word boyfriend came out of my mouth. All of the bottles shattered, sending pieces of glass and a river of beer into the woods.

"Boyfriend huh? Well that's interesting."

I wasn't going to get into an argument with him today. I was relieved, and I wasn't going to let him get in the way.

I walked into his office to put my things away onto my shelf, pulling out my apron in return.

"It's bad business Sook."

" I don't want to hear it tonight Sam. Please, not tonight."

I waited my tables, anxiously waiting to go home to either Eric, or my new shower.

'_Dirty vamp whore'_

Arlene. Arlene was definitely in the building now. I was glad cause it was her that I would switch out with to go home, but I was also irked cause I could always pick up on her thoughts. In fact, it seemed to be that every time we worked together, that was all she could ever think about.

It was finally time for me to go home, and I couldn't have felt more relieved. I nodded at Arlene to let her know that I was leaving, and I got a scowl in return.

I started to walk across the back parking lot, my purse and keys in my hand.

"How did I know that you would still be alive?" I heard come form behind me in the woods.

I jerked around to find her. She was standing on the edge of the security light, her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

I knew exactly who she was as soon as I heard her voice.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Thank youfor all of your great comments! Alright... here come's what you all have been witing for.. the mystery person! And there's some good smut later on! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Sandra Pelt eyed me as I cautiously walked over to her general direction_._

"You didn't think that I gave up on you that easily did you_?"_

"Well_ Sandy_, I honestly hoped that you had dropped off the face of the Earth." She started fuming when I called her Sandy. I quite enjoyed it.

"I see that my man didn't own up to his pledge. All the more pleasure for me to see to it myself."

I stood a little straighter, showing no fear.

"And how many years did it take you to get the balls to do this? Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, you were such a coward…. Just like your sister."

If I hadn't known any better, I would have said that Sandra had flames in her eyes. Good. I always loved a challenge.

She dashed towards me, reaching out to strangle me by my neck, but I dodged her, watching her hit a parked car. I laughed at her, hoping that it pissed her off even more. I had taken enough of her shit over the years.

"Now I see why you always sent someone to do it for you Sandy… you're a pitiful fighter."

"Don't worry Stackhouse, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

She pulled a silver object and a blade retracted from it. I guess the Pelt's didn't believe in fair hand to hand combat. She lunged at me, the knife digging into my right arm. I clasped my hand across my wound immediately, felling my blood trickle through my fingers. This bitch was going to die. Any thoughts of sparing her had now left me.

My arm hurt, but it was almost nothing compared to when I was staked. She stood there, looking proud of what she had done. If I had brought Eric's massive sword with me, this all would have been over by now.

I was looking at the ground, applying pressure to my wound when she tackled me, my face hitting the cold gravel. I quickly rolled over, not knowing where her knife was. We became a tangled mess of limbs, writhing on the ground, full of anger and hatred. We hit the large dumpster, making a huge bang, but I was still fighting her, trying to overcome her.

She finally pinned me to the ground, her knife against my throat.

"Ah! Now I win! What, no mockery now? Now clever bitchy sayings now? I'm going to enjoy this." The security light was shining in us. Some savior I had thought it would be. Even the things that went bump in the night could find me here. She hadn't noticed that my free hand grabbed a rock. A rather large rock. I struck her head with all my force, and she toppled off of me.

I got behind her and pulled her to her knees. With her long brown hair twisted in my fingers, I jerked her head back so I could see her eyes.

"You loved your sister, right?"

"Of course I did you stupid bitch!"

I placed my hands on the opposite sides of her head.

"Ya? Well say hello for me." In one swift motion, I flung her head to the left, and her limp body dropped upon my release. I stood above her, looking down to my side as blood from my arm dripped on her face, signing my work.

I was finally finished with the Pelts.

I turned to go back into the bar. I needed a drink.

"What.. What?" Sam came barreling through the backdoor. He took one look at the corpse in the back parking lot, then sniffed the air. He knew she was a were.

"Sookie, what the hell-"

"Don't worry about it Sam. I just took care of some unfinished business."

He looked at my arm, instantly ushering me into the back of the bar. We sat in his office as he pulled out his first aid kit.

"This isn't going to be the best job Sook. You should probably go to the hospital."

"I don't need to see anymore hospitals Sam. The last time I was in one, I walked out worse than I had gone in." It hurt thinking about the night Bill confessed his secret to me.

"Well, would you like to tell me why there is a dead woman in the back of my bar?"

I quickly told him the tale of Debbie Pelt, and how her little sister vowed to seek revenge upon me.

"Well Sook, I think you should go on home now."

"But Sam, I have to-"

"Don't even worry about it Sook, I'll take care of all of it."

I clung to Sam, giving him the biggest hug I could with out hurting myself even more.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you for always watching out for me."

"No problem, but don't bother coming in tomorrow night. I don't want you seeping blood all over the customers."

"Alright. Thanks again Sam." I kissed his cheek. Bad idea.

He started backing me up to the door, arms on both sides of me. I didn't like the look in his eyes. I knew what he wanted. He smothered me up against the door, both hands running up and down my body as he kissed me.

I realized something very strange at this moment. Any other time that Sam had kissed me, I could feel the heat and passion, and I would almost give in. This time it felt like I was kissing Jason.

I withdrew at that epiphany.

"I'm going to take your advice, and I'm gonna go home. Night Sam."

"What did I do Sookie?"

"You forgot that I can't do this Sam. You forgot that I am with Eric now." He backed away from me now. I wasn't about to tell him that he gave me the brother vibes, that would almost kill him.

"Do you love him?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk, propping his legs up.

Did I love Eric? I always wanted to be around him. I was willing, and did risk my life for him. My sex life had improved significantly with him. I liked how I could feel normal with him, and how I seemed to fit into his arms.

"Yes. I do."

He looked down in disappointment. Sam was hurting, but I couldn't fix this one.

"Go home Sookie. Rest, and I'll see you in a couple of days."

I was not going to argue, not tonight.

"Good night Sam." I left the bar, ready to go home to see my Viking. The Viking that I loved.

I pulled up to my house. There was no red Corvette. He wasn't here, and I really needed him right now. I had a very exhausting night, and I just wanted him near. I probed the bond, searching for any signs of him, but I couldn't feel him around. I was too far away. I parked behind my house. I pulled out my cell phone, almost tempted to make him come to Bon Temps, but I figured that what ever was keeping him in Shreveport had to be important. He was getting ready to meet with Felipe de Castro in….oh! It was tomorrow! Realizing that just made me want to be with him more.

I saw the light turn on in the kitchen, and I knew that Amelia was home. I opened the back door and she jumped. This was very unlike her.

"Oh… Hi"

"Are you okay?"

"Umm.. Oh ya.. I'm fine." She shot a smile at me to try to reassure me, but I knew that there was something up.

"What happened to you?" She saw the gauze that Sam had wrapped my arm in. I now had bandages of some sort all over my right arm. My upper arm had been stabbed by that bitch Sandra, and my lower arm had been bitten all over by a were that had been sent by her to kill me.

'_Damn those Pelts!'_

"I uh… sort of.. Got stabbed."

"BY WHO?!"

"Sandra Pelt."

"And where is she right now?"

"Very, Very dead."

Amelia's eyes widened. She had underestimated me, and what I am capable of I guess.

"Remind me to never piss you off Sook."

"I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow since Sam gave me the day off."

"Umm… Ya.. See you later." She grinned at me. Something was definitely up.

I opened the door to my room and walked straight to my dresser.

"THWAP!" I jumped when I heard my door close on it's own.

I swung around to look at it, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

'_You're just out of it. It's okay Sook.'_

My skin was covered in goose bumps as I felt a cold hand brush the back of my neck. My blood was rushing now as I hoped desperately that it was Eric, although I knew that it could have been someone else. I didn't know how much more I could take in one night.

I turned to meet the lips of my Viking. His sweet, cool lips touched mine lightly, and I knew that he had been here all along, waiting for me.

"I missed you lover."

"I missed you too, and I'm going to miss you even worse when you go to Vegas."

"Yes, that will be quite difficult." His hand touched the gauze on my arm. "You're hurt."

"Oh, yes. I had a little mishap tonight." He cocked his eyebrow at me, waiting to hear more about what had happened.

"Go on Sookie."

"Well, since you remember me killing Debbie, this will make more sense to you. Ever since I killed Debbie, her sister Sandra was hell bent on making me pay. It was her who sent that were after me, and when she found out that I wasn't dead, she came to do it herself. It.. didn't quite work out like she would have liked it to."

"You ended her?"

"Uh… err… ya."

"This is the third person you have killed in this week alone lover. Perhaps you should settle down."

" I know Eric. I wasn't expecting it. She pulled a knife on me, so ended up I snapping her neck."

"Did you cry?"

"No"

"Did you hesitate?"

"No"

"How did it make you feel?"

Why was he asking me this? I gave him a curious look, and he matched it. He wanted to know what I was feeling when I murdered Sandra.

"I felt… nothing. I didn't have a single feeling running through my body."

He snickered at me. Apparently I had amused him.

"What?"

"You have the true makings of a warrior Sookie. You could have fought with me back in my times."

I wasn't expecting that. He kissed my forehead and walked me to the bathroom.

"Is that good?"

"Well, that means I would never doubt you in battle, but it also means that you have grown accustomed to killing. Both are not so bad. Now lets get that wound cleaned up."

"Sam already did it. He came out right after I killed Sandra."

He bit his wrist and held it up to my face.

"Drink. I want you to heal."

"Eric, I'll be fine really."

He gave me a persistent glare, and I drank. I curled my fingers around his muscular arms, inserting my mouth on his gash. I sucked his sweet blood, and he moaned and whimpered. I t made me take in more, just to make him make those sinful noises that made my core vibrate. I could feel my self healing after each minute passed.

"That's enough lover." He was right. I was starting to get dizzy from all of his influence buzzing in my head.

He wiped the smudges of his blood from my face and smiled at me.

"My Sookie, the death giver." We both laughed.

"That's quite enough of that nonsense. I don't go around killing for fun. Only when I need to."

"Of course my dear. It just happens more than we would all like."

"Yes. I'm a stupid girl, but I live for the danger."

He kissed me, placing his hands on my hips, feeling for any signs of undergarments. There were none. I felt the corners of his mouth turn up in appeasement.

"Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I pushed him onto my bed, straddling him. I slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, one by one.

"Lover, do not waste time."

"So impatient! And you complain about me!"

I liked toying with him, it made me feel powerful over the giant Viking that I was grinding slowly against.

"Mmmm. Lover, do not play with fire."

I finally got his shirt unbuttoned and licked from his belly button up to his neck.

I wasn't playing with fire, I was playing with fireworks.

He cupped my ass to bring me towards him. I was now sitting on his chest, the front of my shorts just inches from his face. He brought his head up the rest of the way, and began to undo my shorts with his mouth. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, awaiting for what was to come.

My shorts were off, and intact with in a minute. He slid down the bed, and placed my self on top of his face, his mouth directly under my nub. His tongue wiggled against it, making me do the whimpering this time. One of his hands slid to my inner thigh, and he inserted them into me, widening my opening for what was coming. I gave little thrusts on his fingers as I reached up underneath my Merlotte's shirt to fondle my own breasts, adding to my pleasure. I played with my nipples, pinching them lightly, pulling on them, as Eric's tongue moved faster, and faster. His fingers plunged deeper and deeper as I came close to my climax, throwing my head back, moaning. I brought my free hand up to my mouth, sucking on my index finger as if it were Eric's length. I finally came, and Eric's finished licking up my wetness.

"Tasty." He said, grinning up at me.

I ripped off my shirt and bra, and moved down his body. I released him from his pants, and took him in my mouth, gliding my head along him. I could almost take him entirely, but not quite. I used a combinations of sucking, and stroking movements with my hands, making him harder. I pulled my head away, and resumed with my hands. I had a new trick to show him. I touched my lips to his head, lightly kissing the tip, then with light flicking movements of my tongue, I massaged it. Eric put his hands on my head, his fingers entwined in my hair, urging me to continue. I quickened the pace of my tongue, and he let out a large, heart felt moan. He was close to coming.

I pulled my self atop of his penis, my opening ready to take him in. he brought him self up to a sitting position, and placed his hands on my ass to guide me down. I let him enter me, blowing air out past his head. He brought his head to my breasts, sucking on my nipple. I brought my self upon him slowly at first, taking all of him in, then I began to get faster.

"Oh god Eric…. Oh Yes!"

I thrust myself onto him, harder and harder, feeling his hardness tease my spot.

"Tell me you want me Sookie."

"Oh! Oh yes! I want you Eric!"

I was on my back, one of my legs on his shoulders, allowing myself to take even more of him in. He pumped into me with a moderate force, his nose wrinkled with every thrust.

"Look at me Sookie." I did. I was trapped in his gaze as he brought his hand down to caress my clit.

"Ah…Oh my!"

"Sookie, stay with me." His voice turned gravely, I knew he was close too.

"Oh, Oh Eric! Oh-"

I turned my head to look at my door.

"Ugh! Bill?!"

My former lover and ex-boyfriend was standing there, his arms across his chest, watching Eric and I making love.

"Am I interrupting?"

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your great comments!! Keep 'em soming!! Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

I couldn't breathe. Two seconds ago, I was having amazing sex with Eric, then all of a sudden Bill, of all people, had to show up.

"Compton, you better have a damn good reason to disturb Sookie and I tonight."

"Well Eric, I have news of what you sent me to investigate."

"And?" I could tell that Eric was annoyed.

"The death of Crystal Norris has been identified as a hit and run by a vehicle."

Like a flash, Eric was out of bed, in Bills Face, fangs hanging down.

"Compton, did you not think that this was not the appropriate time and place for this?"

"You said that it was urgent Eric. I delivered the news as soon as I could."

"Do not test my patience Compton. I would have no problem with snapping you in half at this very moment."

I carefully slid the sheet from out beneath me, and made a sort of make shift robe with it. I knew that Bill had seen me naked before, but I didn't want Eric getting even worse than he was. If I were Bill right now, I would be fearing for my undead life.

I stood a good distance behind Eric, not wanting to be sucked into a brawl if one should happen.

"You mistake me for a fool Compton. We all know why you are really here."

"I surely do not know what you are implying here Eric." He was grinning. Bill was really asking to die now. Not only was it infuriating Eric, but it was also infuriating me. I was half of what Bill was gawking at. It disturbed me to think of how many time Bill has actually been in my house without me knowing.

Eric was even closer to his face now, almost growling. I knew that I had to intervene.

"Eric, stop." I wiggled my way in-between them, but staying closer to Eric than Bill.

"Sookie, do not get into this. Go back to bed." His eyes never left Bills.

"No Eric, seriously. Back off." I gave him a little push back towards the bed. He eyed me, giving me a curious glance.

"I know that you once had history with Compton, but enough is enough."

"Eric trust me." I ran my hands along Eric's broad chest, hoping that each stroke stung Bill. I stood on my tippy toes, and whispered in Eric's ear so only he could hear it.

"Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation to my house."

I heard Bill moving behind me. He was involuntarily being sucked out of my house. Eric grinned. As much as I would have loved to let Eric break Bill in half, or even get a few swings in myself, we both knew that this was much worse. This meant that Bill could not enter my house for as long as I wished. This also meant that Bill had last my trust, and most of all, my love.

Eric kissed me, but it was brief cause I pulled out of it.

"Now, where were we?"

"No."

"No?"

"I've lost it now Eric. My mood has been ruined."

"I should go kill Compton just for that."

"Please don't say his name. It just makes it all worse."

"I am sorry lover. Is there anything that I can do to lift your spirits?"

I crawled into bed, covering myself with my comforter.

"Come lay with me for a while."

He came up behind me and laid his head in my shoulder, and wrapped his fingers around mine.

"I'm sorry that Bill interrupted us like that. I sent him to find out how your brother's ex died, but I never thought he would behave like that."

"You can't blame yourself for that Eric. Who knows how many times he's been in here, lurking around me when I'm sleeping."

I unfurled my fingers from Eric's and began tracing the contours of his hands, outlining each finger.

"Now we won't have to worry about that." I rolled onto my left side. My wound hurt too much from the pressure of Eric's head.

"I am sorry lover. I forgot."

"It's okay Eric. That bitch is also one thing I won't have to worry about any more."

"Indeed." I felt his arm slide underneath mine, and it wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I was finally winding down from the shock of our unexpected visitor. Eric kissed the back of my neck, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to ever escape his grasp.

I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, Eric-less. This was starting to become a habit that I didn't like. I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with him, not pass out like a drunken sorority girl at a frat party.

I had the day off from work today, but I didn't know what to do with myself. Eric would be in Vegas tonight with Felipe de Castro, and I would be alone… well at least I had my new nifty shower to try out. I didn't know how well I would be able to do it with out the guidance of Eric, but I figured I could manage.

I went out to have my morning cup of coffee. Amelia was watching TV as usual, and for a moment, everything seemed normal. I sat next to her, and she gave me a grin.

"What?"

"Well, you told me to keep the moaning to a minimum, but yet you woke up half of Bon Temps."

My face was hot with embarrassment. Had I really been that loud?

"Well, it was good while it lasted. And trust me… it didn't last for very much longer!"

"Oh… did his machinery have a problem?"

"Oh no… he was wonderful. I just couldn't hold an orgasm with Bill staring at us."

Amelia spat her coffee out.

"Bill? As in your ex Bill? As in Vampire Bill?"

"The one and only."

"Um.. That would be just a tad awkward I would think."

"Believe me… it was."

"What did Eric do?"

"Oh you know Eric… he almost killed him."

"And what stopped him?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because I knew something better."

"Right.. The girl who just killed Sandra Pelt says that there is a better solution than _killing_. HA!"

She was right. What Eric would have done would have been no better than what I did a few hours before.

"I don't have to worry about Bill for a while."

"Okay Sook."

"So, what were you on edge about last night?"

"Well, First off Eric scared the crap out of me! I was standing at the microwave and poof! There Eric is! I just wasn't prepared for you to walk in I guess."

"Welcome to my world!"

"Ya.. No thanks.."

Amelia made me laugh, helping me deal with Eric leaving. Today was gonna be rough, but I knew that I was in for a treat when he got home.

We sat there for a couple of hours, both out of things to talk about. The TV didn't help much either.

I decided to drive out to Hot Shot to see Calvin. Since I now knew that it wasn't Crystal, I could actually stomach looking at Calvin.

I got to his house and took a deep breath.

"Knock Knock"

The door swung open with Calvin standing there. He automatically looked at my arm.

"Well, you can't show up without a new injury can you?"

"I guess not. Can I come in?"

"Sure Sookie."

His house looked exactly the same as it had when I had been there earlier in the week.

"So what can I help you with Sookie?"

"Well, I heard some more."

"Oh did you? Yes, it was quite devastating. She got hit by a drunk driver out on the street. She tried to crawl to my house to wake me, but she didn't make it past the steps."

I saw a tear fall down Calvin's cheek and I grabbed his hand. It was a rough hand. One of those who work for what they have. Calvin was one of the hardest working people I have ever met.

"I'm so sorry Calvin."

"So you've told me before Sookie."

"Oh, I guess I have."

"Enough about Crystal." I could tell that it was too painful. "What has been happening with you? Being attacked by a were, and now this?"

It was then that I realized that he hadn't thought I wasn't Crystal's demise at all. He gave me those odd glances because he was worried about me.

"Well, I was stabbed last night, by Sandra-"

"Pelt."

"How did you know?"

"Sam Merlotte called me last night to help him with a "disposal"."

"Ya, that was my doing. I'm sorry you were drug into it."

"I'd rather help you out than see you go to jail Sookie."

"Thank you Calvin. That is awfully nice of you. That woman was the reason for the bites on my arm too."

Calvin waved a hand dismissively.

"It's okay Sookie. I don't need to know. All I know is that you are okay."

I wasn't expecting that at all. Any other person would have been expecting to hear the whole she-bang, but not Calvin. I admired him for that.

"Well then. I think I should be going now."

"Thanks for coming out Sookie. Next time leave the injuries at home."

"I'll try Calvin. I'll see you later."

I left rather quickly. I didn't like to stay in Hot Shot for long periods of time.

Amelia was gone when I got home, leaving a tornado's trail behind her. I was not going to have this… not in my house.

I cleaned up Amelia's mess, and then moving to the rest of the house. I always thought of Gran, and how impeccable her house always was. I was not going to let her tradition die.

Things used to be so different when it was just Gran, Jason and I. I led a simple life, completely oblivious to what was really in the shadows. I led a life with out Eric, and that was hard to imagine.

I finished up my OCD crusade, covered in dirt and sweat. This was a good work out for today. Amelia's messes kept me busy, placing my mind in other places than my loneliness. I still felt disgusting and grimy.

It was time for a shower.

I had been waiting days to get into this shower. I shucked my clothes to the floor, and let the water run till it was perfect. I thought about the last time I had experienced the extent of its settings, and it sent a chill throughout my body. Eric had used it on me, pushing me to my breaking point. Eric.

I was on the floor, crying. I missed him. I missed his cool hands, and the touch of his soft lips to mine. What did Felipe want with him? I needed to feel him with me, to hold me, to make all of my worries go away. He was half away across the country now.

"Ring Ring!"

I jumped to my feet when I heard the phone ringing. I hoped that it was him, even though he didn't usually call my house phone, I just wanted to hear his voice.

I darted into my room, answering it on the third ring, beating the machine.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" No! it wasn't him!

"Yes this is. May I help you?" What could anyone want this late at night?

"This is Monroe County Hospital…."

I dropped the phone.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks once again for your reviews.... I love them. You're all probably tired of hearing this lol... but I do mean it!! Keep It comin!! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

"Miss Stackhouse? Are you still there Miss Stackhouse?"

I scrambled back to the phone, not really wanting to hear what was coming up.

"Yes I'm here."

"We're calling you because there has been a serious accident. You're brother Jason is here."

'_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead! You're all I have!'_

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he is unconscious right now, but we'll need you to come down and get him."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll see you soon Miss Stackhouse. Drive saf-"

I hung up the phone and threw on some clothes, not caring how I looked at the moment.

I arrived at the Monroe County Hospital with in the hour, no thanks to my Eric inspired driving. The woman at the front desk shot me a weird look as I came in, out of breath from sprinting from the parking lot to the lobby.

"Can I help you?

"Jason…. Stackhouse… please."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Room 38, the hall." She sat up a little straighter when she realized who I was.

"Thanks."

I quickly walked down the hall, finally getting to his room. I gripped the door handle, preparing myself for the worst. I didn't know if Jason was going to be a big mangled heap of limbs.

_'Okay, here we go Sook.'_

He looked awful. His face was puffy and purple, and there were quite a few cuts on it. They hadn't cleaned the blood off of his face very much, and it was dried down to it and his hair. His arm was up in a sling, and his side was all bandaged up. I instantly started crying when I saw him. I had come close to losing my brother, the only person I had left besides my fae side.

I didn't even notice Bud and Andy sitting on the other side of his bed. I wanted to be near to Jason. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. I lightly touched his arm in the sling, trying to pick anything up from his subconscious if I could.

_'Damn it Crystal! Why'd you have to go and do that! I loved you! We could have been so happy!'_

I could see it all, almost like I was there. He had been drinking, and driving his truck like any idiot would. He was in the back woods, sobbing on his hand, which was also the one maneuvering the steering wheel. Something caught his eye to his right, and he jerked his head towards me, looking me dead in the eyes. I knew that it wasn't me that he was looking at, but before I could look out the window, the truck had drifted off of the road. He tried to pull it back onto the road, but he overcorrected and wrapped his precious black truck with aqua and fuchsia on the sides into a large, old tree. I saw his head hit the steering wheel, and not come back up, and I thought for sure that he was dead.

I came back to reality in the hospital room, and immediately hugged him around his neck. When I opened my eyes, Bud and Andy were looking at me as though I had just broke out into song.

I let go of him, finally acknowledging the two cops.

"Andy, Bud"

"Sookie. Could we have a moment with you in the hall?" Bud was a small quiet man.

"Sure Bud."

We walked out into the hallway, right outside of Jason's room. I could still see him through the small window in the door. My poor brother.

"Sookie, we're mighty sorry about this. Jason had already gone through a lot, and now this."

"Yes, Crystal's death was hitting him hard." Andy stayed completely silent, which was unlike him. He usually liked to run his mouth to no end, especially about the stupid actions of Jason. This time he bit his tongue. I was glad.

"If you need anything, or if anything happens, call us and let us know Sookie."

"I will Bud, thank you." They began to walk off. Andy got to my side then stopped. He put his hand on my shoulder, and nodded his head at me. For once, he looked me in the eyes. I was beginning to think that Andy Bellefleur was somewhat human after all. I nodded back to him, and he continued to go out side.

I went back to Jason. He was still asleep. I went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and dampened a paper towel with warm water. I washed as much of the dried blood off of his face as I could, making sure to be very gentle because his face was swollen and cut up. I looked at him, brushing my hand through his hair. What had become of my brother? He used to be a sweet, simple man with not a care in the world. Now he was a cesspool of depression, spiraling out of control.

I heard the door swing open, and his doctor approached me.

"Miss Stackhouse?" She was fairly young, and very pretty. Her brown curls framed her face, and her green eyes were almost the same color as Alcide's.

"Yes. Please call me Sookie."

"Well Sookie, your brother is one lucky man."

"Yes, he is. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

"Well, it will take some time before he get's completely better, but he should be in tip top shape within a couple of weeks. He arm is broken in two places, and he has a couple of cracked ribs. His face is swollen from-"

"Hitting the steering wheel. I know doctor." I smiled at her as a confused look came over her.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. He'll be released tomorrow." She left quickly. I seemed to have that effect on some people.

I walked back over to Jason, sitting on the edge next to him. It was hard to look at him with out wanting to cry. I knew that he would be in great pain when he woke up, and I almost wished that I could give him some of Eric's blood to heal quicker. I knew that Jason would never accept blood from a vampire, even if it was my boyfriend.

Eric. I missed Eric more than ever now. He was the only one who could help me through this.

The door swung open again, slamming against the wall. I turned to look, but I couldn't. I was swept off the bed, and into the arms of my Viking. Boy did he have perfect timing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, letting him know exactly how much I missed him.

"Lover, is everything alright?"

"Jason. It's Jason." I began crying again, resting my head on his shoulders as he rocked me in his arms.

"I am sorry I was gone for so long."

"Too long." I kissed his lips, not wanting to part. He hadn't been gone for a whole day, but it felt like an eternity. "How did you find me?"

"As I approached Bon Temps, I couldn't feel you very well. I stopped at your house, and the witch had no idea where you were. She said that she had checked your room, and that your clothes were thrown every where and that the shower was still running. Then I felt your discomfort through the bond, and found you here. I was so worried that it was you who would be in this bed Sookie."

"Oh Eric, please don't leave me like that again!" I pressed my forehead to his.

"I shall try not to lover. Next time, I will bring you with me."

He walked us over, and sat in the chair that Andy had been sitting in, still holding onto me. I rested in his arms for a while, enjoying his hold on me, until I saw it.

Jason's foot twitched.

I jumped out of Eric's arms and onto the bed, Eric hovering behind me. I saw his blue eyes from behind his swollen purple eyelids. My brother was finally awake.

"S..Sook?"

"I'm here Jason. I'm here."

"Where is here?"

"Were in the hospital in Monroe."

"Damn. What did I do this time?" That was the Jason I knew. I was glad that he hadn't changed.

"Well first off, you shouldn't have been drinkin' and drivin'. Second, you wrapped your truck around a tree."

"Ah no! Shit! I loved that truck too."

"I know Jason. I know."

He looked past me, seeing Eric's arm around me.

"Northman." He nodded. It must have been International Male Nodding Day. I didn't get the memo.

"Stackhouse. I trust that you won't be giving our Sookie a scare like this again." I didn't know that they were both claiming me now.

"No, I can't afford to go through the trucks."

"Not funny Jason." I was worried sick about him. I was not in the mood for his petty jokes.

"Yeesh. Sorry Sook."

"It's okay. Just get some sleep. I get to take you home tomorrow."

"Home? I don't know if I want to go back home."

"You'll be going to my house Jason. Don't worry." He gave me a suspicious look, but I just winked at him.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not going any where."

"No, you don't have to stay here. Go get a hotel room or something. You look like you need to unwind." He was looking at my bright red shirt, purple shorts, and tie-dye socks.

"Are you sure Jason? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine Sook. Go on now."

"Alright Jason. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go Eric."

"Northman"

"Stackhouse." Again with the nodding!!

_'I love you Sook.'_

I stopped at the door and turned around. Jason was sitting up in his bed, smiling. I smiled back and shut the door.

I reflected on my day off. I had done nothing, gone out to Hot Shot, done nothing, cleaned, almost took a shower, and had the biggest heart attack of my life. Jason was right, I needed to wind down.

We found a hotel that serviced to vampires, and checked in. We finally got to the room, and I plopped down on top of the bed as quickly as I could. I rolled onto my back, and Eric climbed atop of me, kissing my neck.

"I rather enjoy your attire tonight lover. It reminds me of San Francisco during the late sixties."

"Ah, well I wouldn't know. This is my panic outfit."

"Would you rather not wear it? I could have that arranged." His grin told me exactly what he would like to do.

" I guess… you can take it off…" Two seconds was all it took.

I felt his lips upon my chest, giving me sweet kisses on my breasts. This night seemed to be getting better. He then traced little circles on my stomach with the tips of his cool fingers. I wiggled with excitement as he slid his fingers down to my center, caressing the outside. I wanted him to feel me, I wanted him to make me writhe in pleasure. He brought his face up to mine and kissed me, his tongue filling all of the space in my mouth.

"Sookie, do you want me to?"

"Yes… please yes…"

He brought his fingers inside of me, twisting and massaging me. I pushed down on him, eager for more. He slipped a third finger I, and I moaned out feeling him quicken his pace in me. The occupants in the room next to us banged on the wall, but it only made me moan louder, giving them an ear full. I touched myself with one hand, and with the other, I undid his pants, placing my warm hand on his cool, smooth shaft. I saw him lick his lips, wanting to taste me. He closed his eyes as he pushed his fingers further inside of me, faster and harder each time. I stroked him more, twisting my hand around him from his base to his tip. He couldn't fight it anymore, and he positioned himself between my legs, flicking his cold tongue against my nub. Oh the things he could do with that tongue. I placed one of my hands on his head. It followed the bob of his head as he continued to drive me further to my breaking point.

"Eric, please now.."

He brought him self inside of me, his length filling me completely. I moaned in ecstasy, clutching onto his shoulders. I heard him let out a smooth growl as I brought my hips up with his, allowing him better access. He penetrated me with long, gentle strokes, allowing me to take him all in, then sped up as I began to pant harder. He lifted himself up, finding my spot instantly. He slammed himself against it over and over again, making me scream out his name.

We stopped.

I made him pull out of me, and he was grumpy, but not for long. He backed away from me, still completely hard and extended. I crawled onto my hands and knees. I was on all fours, offering myself to him. He grinned, and proceeded to take me from behind, slipping his fingers in between my legs to play with my hard nub. I bucked and pushed myself against him, every inch of my body was shaking from him. He liked it and began to push harder, getting rougher and rougher with each thrust. He rode me over and over, quickening the pace of his member and his finger together. I finally came, dropping down onto my stomach, and he right after me, biting into my ass, sucking my sweet fae blood.

That was the most excellent way to end my night.

I laid in his arms for the rest of the night, getting lost in his gaze. How was it that he knew me so well? He know how I liked to be fucked, how to cuddle just right, how to console me. It was like he was in my head, reading my thoughts for a change.

Sunrise finally came, and Eric disappeared into the room that was linked to ours. It was like an upgraded hidey-hole. He kissed me before he got up, and I was almost tempted to join him, but I didn't. I pulled my purple shorts back on, and wore Eric's T shirt and wrapped my self in a blanket.

I decided to do something that I hadn't done in a while. I went downstairs to the couch in the lobby and watched the sun rise. I could never do this with Eric. I watched the rays of light shine through the trees, and thought of Godfrey, and when he met the sun. I would make sure that Eric NEVER met the sun.

I got a cup of coffee and took my place back on the big comfy couch. As I sipped at it, I thought of how much I had missed Eric last night, and how he came to rescue me from my own sadness. I thanked God for bringing that man into my life, even if he was a dead one.

It was very quiet and peaceful in the lobby. There weren't too many people awake, so I didn't have to worry about anything but the rays of light coming through the window, touching my skin.

I would go pick Jason up in a few hours. So much for resting like he suggested, but I did have some help with winding down. I smirked just thinking of Eric mounting me like that. He seemed so powerful, pushing me, and pulling me against him. I definitely wanted to that again.

I stirred my coffee with the red stick, remixing the cream that had settled to the top back into it. Today was the day that I would take my brother home to the safety of my house, and spend a delightful night with my man. The world seemed to be coming together, and I figured that I should embrace it before it turned to shit again like it had a habit of doing. I laid back into the soft cushions, taking in everything around me.

Everything.

"Hey babe, long time no see."

And now it was shit again.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for indulging me!! Keep the reviews rolling! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

He stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I jumped to my feet immediately, clutching onto the Styrofoam cup that once held the coffee I had just poured onto the ground.

"Quinn, how are you?" I disguised my voice well enough to disguise the large gap I had created between us.

"I've been alright, just running errands, throwing parties, the same old stuff."

"Ah, well, what are you doing _here?_"

"Some weres decided to tie the knot, and they wanted it to be extra-special. I stayed here last night so I could go home today. Who would have thought that I'd run into you here babe?"

I cringed when he called me that. There was only one person allowed to call me anything like that, and he was not that person.

"Ha…ya…Well, I have to go now. Bye Quinn."

"Where do you have to go this early in the morning?"

"I have to go pick my brother up from the hospital, thank you very much!"

"I'm sorry Sook. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't. Excuse me." I walked past him, making sure that I couldn't even come close to touching him.

I got to the room , realizing that I had nothing to wear to pick Jason up in but what I was in. It would have to do. It was bad enough that I was leaving Eric shirtless for when he woke up, but he was Eric, he wouldn't mind.

I gathered all of my belongings, which consisted of my tie-dye socks, and my red shirt, and went out to my car. My phone was lit up, I had forgotten it in the car all night.

_Sookie it's me Amelia. Where are you? Are you okay? It looks like we got robbed! Please call me back!_

_Sookie! What is going on? Where are you? I called Sam and he said that he had no idea where you were. You need to call!_

_Sookie, open your eyes, stick you hand in your pocket, and PULL OUT YOUR PHONE! Eric was just here looking for you, and he looked worried. I'm not stupid, I know that if a vamp is worried then there's something bad going on! Don't make me send a search party!_

I closed my phone, laughing at her tantrums. At least I knew that she was worried about me. I arrived at the hospital, not straining for air this time. I still received odd looks from the new receptionist due to my outfit, but I knew that I needed to get Jason home.

I signed in, and made my way to his room, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. He was sitting in a wheel chair, fully clothed, staring out the window. He seemed different today. This was not the Jason that I once knew.

"Are you ready to go Jason?"

He turned his head to look at me. There were tears streaming down his face.

"Ya, Sook, let's go home."

I rolled him to the front desk, and we gathered his discharge papers, reluctant to be leaving. I helped him into my car, not wanting to hurt him even more.

He did nothing, but stare out the window, watching the yellow and white lines blur by as we drove.

"Jason, what is the matter?" Nothing. It was like I was talking to a stuffed animal. He made no facial expressions, or gestures. He just stared.

I reached out and touched Jason's hand. Suddenly, I was in his head, but it was the night before. My head involuntarily jerked to the right, and I saw it. I saw his distraction.

It was a man. I couldn't recognize him though, cause Jason pulled his hand away from me.

Who could it be?

"Hey Sook, do you think that we could stop and pick something up to eat? I'm starving!" And at the drop of a hat, my Jason was back. Words could not explain at that moment.

"Uh…sure Jay… what are you in the mood for?"

"Something extra greasy… with fries!"

Had I been imaging something that wasn't there? Was that other Jason all in my head? I shook it off and found the nearest fast food joint that had a drive thru.

I found an old dirt road to the side, and pulled over. Jason was right, he was starving. We ate our food rather quickly, sitting there with full bellies, almost completely satisfied.

"Who was the man Jason?"

"What man?"

"The man that you saw before you crashed… who was it?"

"I don't remember a man Sook."

Then who on earth did I see?

I decided that we had been there long enough, so we started on our journey home again. Amelia met me at my car door.

"Where have you been? Do you know how to answer your phone? I've been so worried! "Did you-" She saw Jason and immediately stopped. He was staring out the window again, drawing circles on the window.

It was almost like a piece of him was missing, as if it were torn out of him. It made me want to cry, to hold him like our mother would have.

"What happened?" Amelia whispered as if Jason wouldn't hear her. I shrugged. I really didn't know what was wrong with my brother.

"Alright Jason, let's go inside."

Nothing.

"JASON"

He kept drawing those damn circles on the window. I slapped his hand, hoping to break him from what ever he was under. It didn't work. He grabbed my hand, tightly squeezing my fingers.

"Jason stop! Jason you're hurting me…let go!" The tips of my fingers were now red.

He blinked a few times at me…. Giving me a deer in the head lights look.

"Sook, when did we get here?" He released my hand.

"Are you serious Jason?" What the hell was going on?

"The last thing I remember was eating a burger. That's it."

I got out of the car. Something odd was going on, and I couldn't handle it.

"Get out of the car Jason."

"Sook, what's going on?"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Amelia ran to his side to help him, scared of what I might do next.

"Take him inside and get him in bed." Something was wrong with my brother, and it worried me.

I sat on the swing on my front porch, and tried to collect my thoughts. My deep breaths were starting to calm me. The doctor's didn't say that he had any brain damage, and his mood swings were far too strange. I knew that something else had to be the cause of it all, but what?

I fell asleep on the swing. It was dark by time I woke up, and Amelia hadn't bothered to try to wake me. I was thankful.

I saw the headlights coming down my gravel road. They didn't belong to the Corvette.

Quinn stepped out of the truck. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey Sook."

"Quinn"

"Can we talk?"

"It depends on the topic."

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"You're right, you shouldn't have."

"I wanna make it up to you, over dinner."

"Quinn, thanks, but no thanks." Even if I could, there was no way that I was gonna go in what I was wearing.

"Come on babe, let's just put everything behind us."

"You don't understand Quinn. I'm seeing some one, I've moved on."

"I knew. The moment I saw you with him in Rhodes, I knew. The way you looked at him when you danced was enough to tell me."

"Quinn, I think you should leave now." I motioned towards his truck.

"Ya, maybe I shouldn't have come over at all. See you later babe."

I thought he would never leave. His tail lights finally disappeared from my sights, and I finally said goodbye to Quinn the were tiger.

I went inside to check on Jason, hoping that he was his normal self at this moment. He was asleep.

I went to my room, and changed out of my ridiculous get up. I felt much better in my sleep shirt and pajama pants.

The alarm on my phone began going off, and I wondered who it could possibly be.

'_Lover, I shall be arriving at your house very soon. Wait up for me._

_~E'_

With in minutes, he was there. I let him in, and heated him up a blood in the microwave. I was up against the fridge, his hands wandering, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth.

"I woke up without you lover, it was very…._stressful."_

He pressed his pelvis up against me, and I was fully aware of how stressful it had been. My hand slowly slid down his chest, almost reaching him.

"Ahem!" Amelia was standing in the kitchen, with a rather large smirk on her face.

"Um, here's your blood Eric, I hope you enjoy it."

"You know that there's only one thing I enjoy lover."

"Eric, let's jut go sit."

"As you wish." I tugged on his hand and lead him to the couch.

We snuggled up to each other as Amelia left the room again.

"So, how was your trip?"

"It was just a routine one. Politics, party planning, money giving. Nothing new with Felipe."

"Oh, well it was better than my night."

"Yes, considerably better since Victor did not attend."

"Really? That's actually strange since he is second in command to Felipe."

"Indeed."

I jumped off of the couch in a flash, and ran to Jason's room. He was still asleep.

I ripped the covers off of his body, but he didn't budge.

"Sookie, what is the matter?"

"There was someone there Eric, distracting Jason as he drove. That's why he wrecked."

"Lover, it was some random person in the woods."

"Was it?" I turned to him, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Amelia came back in, confused by my antics lately.

"Shh. Be quiet."

I latched onto Jason's ankle, being sucked into his truck again.

I waited till I saw him. This time I was gonna get a good look at him.

My head jerked over, and I quickly adjusted my eyes.

"Oh God no!"

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your kind words. They are greatly appreciated! Keep 'em coming! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

"Sookie, What is it?"

Eric's cool, firm grip brought me back into reality, letting go of my brother. I looked at Jason, and it made me cry. He didn't ask for any of it. He was a simple man before he was sucked into the Supe world.

"Lover, what is it?"

"Victor."

"What about Victor?"

"Victor did this to Jason."

"How do you know that Sookie?" Amelia had found her voice again.

"Last night when I touched him, I saw him wreck, and he got distracted my a man on the side of the road, but before I could figure out who it was, he wrecked.. Until now."

I looked back at Jason, peacefully sleeping, with out any cares. My poor brother.

"But why would Victor do this to Jason?"

"I don't know Amelia."

"He hoped that Jason would have died. He wanted you in a grief-stricken state so he could take advantage of your emotions. He would have offered you many tempting things to turn you in his favor Sookie."

"Eric, I would have never gone with him."

"What else happened before Jason's accident?"

"He was depressed about Crystal, so he got drunk, and started driving through the back woods. Then suddenly, his head jerked to the right, to Victor. It was almost like Victor was glamouring him from the side of the road. Jason didn't remember seeing him at all. One of the time's I was in his head, I was him, and I felt like my head was moving involuntarily."

"That was exactly what he was doing Sookie."

Once again, a person that I love was harmed because of me. Rene had killed Gran because he was looking for me, and she happened to be there. Now Victor harmed my brother.

I left the room. I couldn't handle all of the thoughts that were swimming around in my head. I still couldn't figure out why Jason had such odd behavior. Surely Victor couldn't still be in his head….could he?

I paced the living room, trying to calm myself. I turned back around to start again in the opposite direction when Eric stopped me.

"Sookie, do not worry. All will be well again."

"How do you know Eric? Jason is the last of my family. He's it, and now I'm losing him."

"Sookie, I will get him back. If it takes every last ounce of my energy to do so, I will fix your brother."

"Eric, we don't even know what's wrong with him."

"Have faith in me lover, he will be restored."

I couldn't help but to grab Eric. I gave him the biggest hug, crying on his shoulder. He was the one person who would go to the end of the earth for me if that's what it would take to make me happy.

"I love you Eric."

"Lover, I've been waiting for that for a long time."

"You're the only one that cares about me Eric."

"Oh what ever Sookie!" Amelia snapped at me.

"Amelia, I'm pretty sure that you do not care for me the same way that Eric does."

"Well you got me there."

A loud bang came from Jason's room, instantly grabbing my attention. I ran in, not knowing what to expect.

Jason was curled up in a ball, in the corner, drawing circles on the wall.

"Jason! Jason, what's wrong?"

"He can't hear you Sookie."

He continued to draw the circles, his motions getting faster and faster. His fingers began to bleed.

"Jason! Stop It! Jason!"

Nothing. He wouldn't stop.

"VICTOR!"

He stopped. Slowly, he turned his head to look at me. I had no idea of what he would do.

"Just checking in on my favorite telepath." He grinned at me, and I thought I would throw up.

He stood up, still staring at me, and laid in my old bed, closing his eyes.

"Sook. How long have I been asleep?" He could barely move, still hurting from the wreck.

I stared at him, trying to fathom what had just happened.

"A while Jay, A while."

I walked up to him, unsure of how long he would be himself for, and brushed his cheek with the back of my hand.

"I'll bring you some food, and then you have to rest some more." I leaned into his ear, so only he could hear me.

"I will get rid of you Madden."

I leaned back again, no longer looking at my brother.

Eric joined me, resting his hand on my shoulder. I placed mine on his, waiting for Victor to respond.

He winked at me. His dirty gaze was enough to make me want to gag. I gripped Eric's hand, hoping he knew what to do.

"Madden, vacate this man's body. Cause him harm, and I be sure to witness your death."

"Harsh words Viking, I hope you live to exceed them."

"Leave my brother alone!" I couldn't stand it any more.

"For a while Miss Stackhouse. He is quite fun to play with."

Jason's head dropped to the pillow. I hoped it would be the last time I had to watch my brother be violated by that vile man.

"Amelia, do you know any spells to keep Victor out of my brother?"

"I can try, but you know that it might not work, or something else could happen."

"You're my best bet right now Amelia. Please."

"Alright Sook. I'll try."

She walked up to my sleeping, cautiously placing a hand on his forehead. I heard her let out a big breath, and I knew that she was putting her all into this.

She chanted the spell above Jason. It was Latin. I held Eric's hand as we waited, praying that it would work. I felt a tear stream down my cheek, I desperately wanted my brother back.

A mist seemed to hover around Jason and Amelia. I wasn't sure if this was what she intended, or if my brother was doomed forever.

Amelia positioned her hands at different angles, and the mist began to turn a slight green shade. I was in awe of Amelia's abilities. I had faith in her, and she hadn't let me down yet.

She lifted her head, and I knew that she had finished. She walked over to me, a small ball of the green mist cupped in her hands.

"Would you like to get rid of it?"

"How?"

"Deny it's presence."

"You are no longer welcome!"

To my amazement, it vanished.

"What was that?"

"It was what Victor tried to leave behind, to corrupt Jason."

"Thank you Amelia." I hugged her, and she returned it.

I could tell that it had worn her out some.

"Go to bed Amelia. You have done enough tonight."

"Are you sure Sook? What if he comes back?"

"Amelia, you have done all you can. Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sook" She gave me one more hug, then headed to her room.

I joined Eric on the couch. He had heated up another blood for himself.

"You were very brave to call Victor out like that tonight."

"When it came to Jason, I wanted him gone. Jason hadn't asked for any of this."

"You have a heart of gold lover." He pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Eric."

"And I you."

He rocked me in his arms, and I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up the next morning, jumping to my feet to check on Jason.

"Hey Sook. It sure is a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Ya Jason, it is. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I slept really well."

"Good. I have to work today. Is it okay if Amelia watches over you?"

"Sure. I'll try not to bother her too much." He smiled that smile I had been missing.

I left and joined Amelia in the kitchen. I slumped down into my chair, thankful that she had made the coffee for me.

" I know. You have to work today. I don't mind."

"Really? Cause I was gonna call Tara if it was too much for you."

"He'll be nothing. Really."

"Thanks again"

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house, doing the laundry, and I even got to spend a little time sunbathing.

It almost seemed like I was back to my old life. It was so surreal.

I too a quick, and uneventful shower, and hurried to Merlotte's. Arlene and I were scheduled together.

Oh what a night this was going to be.

We were able to coexist for a while, but I knew that it wouldn't last for much longer.

I was three hours into my shift when it happened.

We were being slammed tonight, and it seemed like everyone in Bon Temps was eating in Merlotte's tonight.

That stupid bitch hit me in the face with her serving tray.

"Excuse me!"

"Arlene you know you did that on purpose."

"Maybe your vamping ways had it comin."

Oh no she didn't!

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a member of a murderous cult clan!"

"Your just a vamp whore. You'll end up dead, you'll see."

"If I do, it'll be at the hands of discriminating white trash like you."

I was livid. She tried to shove past me, but I forgot all of my better judgment, and drug her down by her hair. I climbed on top of her, banging her head into the ground.

"SAM!" She yelled out, but I didn't care. It felt too good, and I had been holding it in for too long.

I went in for one last punch, but I wasn't on top of her anymore.

Kicking and screaming, I was hauled outside to the parking lot.

"Put me down!"

They let me down, and I wanted to know badly who my captor was. My Viking.

"What are you doing here?"

"My walls were turning red and burning, so I came as quickly as I could."

I didn't let him get another sentence in. I had him against the wall, smothering him with my tongue, hot with rage and passion.

He didn't mind.

He picked me up, running and kissing at the same time. We found a dark secluded spot at the edge of the parking lot, against a tree.

I quickly unbuttoned his pants, revealing his soldier, hard and ready for combat. Eric held me up by my ass, which he massaged roughly.

"Eric, now."

He pulled off my shorts, and dove in for action. I put one hand on his shoulder, and one on the tree to help support me as he plunged into me, deeper and deeper. I pressed my head against the tree, biting my lower lip with pleasure. I bit down so hard that it began to bleed. Eric instantly began licking it, his thrusts getting harder with each lap of his tongue. We were behind enemy lines, knowing we could be caught at any moment, but it only made me want it more. I pushed off the tree with my back to meet his length better, letting him move in deeper, inch by inch.

"Harder! Harder!"

He was good at listening. He brought me closer to his body. Pushing me upon him, making me moan out into the night.

"Eric! Yes!"

"Come Sookie, Come."

He began thrusting much faster now, barreling into me, pressing my limits. He lifted my shirt and bit onto my hard nipple, taking his prize. I leaned down to his shoulder, biting him, exciting him. We fed from each other as he kept pushing himself into me at great depths.

We came together, and my heart beat began to slow down as the tremors began to take place. I shivered as the cold air nipped at my bare skin. Eric retrieved my shorts and scooped me up again, taking me inside. We walked past Arlene, who was holding an ice pack to her head, glaring at the sight of me.

"Shifter, Sookie will have the rest of the night off."

I was so looking forward to what the rest of the night had in store.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for your kind comments! I love hearing from you !! Keep em coming!! **Warning: This Chapter get's a little X-Rated...BE WARNED!!**

Chapter Fourteen

Sam opened his mouth to try to argue, but he closed it again, knowing he wouldn't win.

"Alright Sook, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Maybe.." Eric laid out before I could even say anything.

The whole entire bar was watching us now. They had witnessed the little debacle before.

"Alright Eric, let's go." I tugged on his hand, trying to pull him towards the back. It didn't work out how I wanted to.

He spun me back into his body, placing a hand on the small of my back. I was able to look in his eyes for a brief moment before he dipped me, kissing me in front of the crowd.

'_Stupid bitch! It's not enough that she hangs around them like trash, but she has to bring them in a family place! God my head hurts! The stupid wench sucker punched me. I didn't think she could hit that hard! She sucker punched me…ya…I didn't have time to defend myself.'_

I smirked a little, Arlene was always trying to make herself look like the victim. Pathetic.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes lover, but we will not be going to your house."

"But Eric, Jason is-"

"Jason is under great care. I sent Pam over to watch him, and Amelia is also there."

"Oh, so he's going to be a willing participant in an orgy. Great, he can break some more bones."

"He is under great care…. He'll love it."

We left to get into the corvette when I realized that I had driven also.

"Eric, I can't leave my car here."

"Do not worry lover. It will be taken care of." He reached into my pocket, prolonging his stay. He finally fished out my keys, jingling them in front of my face.

"And what do you plan to do with those? We both know that you despise my car."

"Yes. It is quite ridiculous that you still have it, but do not worry. Not unlike your brother, it will also be in good hands."

He threw the keys over my head, and I didn't hear them hit the gravel.

I spun around to see my second favorite vampire.

"BUBBA!" I ran over to give him a ginormous hug.

"Miss Sookie! Bubba has missed you a lot!"

"I've missed you too Bubba. How have you been?"

"Very good. I have been staying around the animal shelter in Shreveport. Many tasty kitties."

I put that out of my mind. I turned to Eric, who was grinning at our reunion.

"You're right. It's in the best care possible."

"Shall we go then?"

I looked at Bubba who was sending me over to Eric with a sweeping movement of his hands.

"Go have fun Miss Sookie."

"Thank you Bubba. We shall."

"Excellent. Thank you for the favor."

"Anytime Mr. Eric."

"We got into the Corvette, and I immediately buckled the seat belt. I was keen to Eric's driving habits by now.

We arrived in Shreveport an hour later. I was surprised when we passed Fangtasia.

"We're not going to the bar?"

"No Lover, I have better plans."

I knew that what ever they were, they were going to be good. This was Eric Northman now.

We arrived to a building that I hadn't seen before. It was about ten minutes away from the bar. The building was about four stories tall, and was a beautiful shade of blue.

We walked inside, and he guided me to the elevator. He stood on one side, grinning, taking me in… in my Merlotte's uniform? I guess he loved me in anything.

I was utterly surprised when he didn't make any moves in the elevator. I would thought that it would have been the one place he would want to get his hands on me, but he didn't. I guess there was always the trip down.

He took my hand, and led me to the roof exit. I had no idea of what he would want to do on the roof… then again, I did have an inkling.

He got behind me, placing his hands over my eyes as a blind fold. I felt his body behind me, and for once, he wasn't hard as he pressed against me. There was a table, set with two lit tea lights, and a red velvet table cloth. Eric had really outdone himself this time. He pulled out my chair for me like a gentleman.

"Sit lover, we shall order the main course."

He took his place across from me, sipping on a blood that was waiting for him.

"Eric, this all too much. You didn't have to."

"The best has yet to come lover."

He pulled a box out from beneath the table, and set it in front of me. I was half scared to open it.

"Eric, you know I hate it when you buy me things."

"Yes, but I love the look on your face when I do." His smile was a sweet one this time, it was genuine.

I opened the box. Inside, there was a beautiful purple satin dress, and matching heels to go with it. It had a sweet heart cut, and it came a little past my knees. The arms belled out on it, giving it a medieval, yet contemporary look to it. I loved it.

"Oh Eric! It's beautiful!"

"I thought it would look lovely on you. Try it on."

"Here?"

"Yes, we will not be bothered unless called for."

I quickly slipped out of my clothes, grabbing for the dress. He was grinning this time.

I slid the dress on. It was a perfect fit. I saw him look me up and down in satisfaction. He got out of his chair, putting one hand on my waist, taking my hand in the other.

We danced to nothing at all, but there was definitely music playing in my head. He twirled me around the imaginary dance floor. I felt like a princess, my dress flaring at every spin.

"Magnificent" he said as he stepped away, still holding my hand, bowing to me. I did a cute little curtsy, my quirkiness making him laugh.

We took our places again. This time I ordered a gin and tonic.

"Sookie, seeing you in that dress makes me want to do bad things with you."

"Oh really?" I flipped my hair and shot him a seductive look. "Tell me."

"Would you really like to know?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, I would first massage you with my fingers, feeling you squirm on my hand, making you wet."

"Uh huh… more.."

"Then I would take you in my mouth, suckling your juices, wiggling my tongue against your hot nub, making it pulsate. I'll make you want to come, but you won't. You will just build and build, making it harder to control.

I slipped the high heel off of my right foot, sliding it up his leg, finding his already hard member. I gently fondled him, stroking him with the tips of my toes. He gave a low purr. I always laughed inside when he did that. I always thought of cats, which made me think of Bob, which made me think of….well…ya.

I pushed those thoughts aside, and continued the motions with my foot.

"And then what?"

"I would make you beg me to enter you, moaning, pleading me to fill you. You're pussy will dripping, offering me in. You'll surrender to me, almost in the verge of tears of me making you wait."

I slipped my hand down to feel myself. I was already wet, my fingers sliding in with ease. Inward, and outwards, my body clenching down onto them. I pulled my foot from him, and he picked up right where I left off, releasing himself from his pants, relieving himself with long strokes."

"More Eric, More!"

"Oh lover, I would drive into you, feeling your legs buckle beneath you, me holding you onto me as I pumped my self inside of you. You cries would pierce the silence of the night, your mating calls sounding off in the wind."

My fingers moved faster and faster, making me produce little whimpers. He liked it. It urged him on. He took a long sigh and continued.

"You'll be in such a euphoria that you'll claw my back, trying to push me deeper inside of you. I would slide my fingers to meet your nub again, teasing it with my fingers, playing with it as I swirl my fingers around it, making you come."

I did come, stuttering his name out. He was not long after me.

I got up and sat down on his lap, wrapping my arms around him. His fangs were down, and I brushed my hair to the side, offering him my neck. Ho hesitated at first, not sure of whether he should or not.

"Eric, take it. It's better than the bottled stuff."

"Are you sure Sookie?"

"Do it."

He licked the side of my throat, flicking his tongue at it, toying with me. I felt him tighten his grip around my waist, and I knew it was coming.

He fangs broke through my skin instantly, letting m blood run into his mouth. He made small moans as he consumed more of me, savoring each drop. I moaned, feeling his hands slide down to cradle my back side, supporting me as I got a little dizzy.

He pulled back, licking the two holes shut. I looked at his sated face. I leaned in as if I were going to kiss him, stopping right before we touched. I licked my blood off of his lips, feeling him enjoy it. I leaned back again, staring into his eyes.

"So, what else do you have planned?"

"Well, we do have to stop by Fangtasia on the way back to your house, and after that is a surprise."

"I like surprises."

"You'll love this one."

He pecked me on the cheek, and I climbed off of him, ready to complete the next task that was in the way of my surprise.

We entered the elevator once more, this time he had me up against the mirror.

"I enjoyed watching you pleasure yourself lover."

"You inspired me."

"Ah, I am a good muse."

The elevator ride was too short for my liking. The ding split us apart, breaking the attraction of two magnets.

We arrived at Fangtasia, entering through the back door. He wrote on a couple of papers, scribbling something that was illegible. We made our way to the bar, ordering a few drinks before we hit the road.

"Well hello Felicia."

"Miss Stackhouse. Your evening seems to be going well."

"How do you-" Acute senses.

"Yes Felicia, it's lovely." I'm sorry that Pam could not be here tonight. You are doing an excellent job manning the bar on your own."

"Thank you master."

I saw Eric's head jerk up, fangs down, fire in his eyes.

A hand grabbed the small of my back.

Eric was raging mad… but at who?

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for hanging with me on this. I'ms orry about the wait..I just wanted it to perfect it before unveiling it to all of you! Loving all of your comments...keep them coming!!!

Chapter Fifteen

The hand was cold. I felt moving side to side along my lower back, lightly grazing it with their fingertips. I was frozen, to scared to face whoever it was.

Eric rose from his seat, muscles twitching, wanting to annihilate whom ever stood behind me.

The hand moved, now on my shoulder, a head leaning in to my neck.

"Misssssss Sssstackhouse." I cringed.

"Mr. Madden" Felicia said, nodding to the vile man behind me.

I stood up, working hard to conceal my rage at the reveal of the Victor. I sought composure in Eric's eyes as he watched me, fearing what I would do.

Victor brought his face an inch away from mine, sniffing my cheek.

"Enough Madden."

"But yesterday my telepath wanted to play. Second guessing your decision now?

"I am not yours."

He snorted at me, making me want to hit him. My fist tightened into a ball. The next thing he did would be sure to set me off. I had already been in a fight tonight, it may have been with a half retarded discriminating bar wench, but I still had some rage inside of me.

He hurt my brother, and I would have loved nothing more than to hurt him.

"If it is business that brings you here, then we shall tend to it, but do not speak to my bonded." Eric pulled me into him, showing that I belonged to him.

"Yes, I am Eric's"

"Oh no Northman, I come to have a good time."

"Then proceed, and now we shall be leaving."

"Already? You haven't been here that long."

"We've been here long enough." I sneered, hoping that he took the hint.

I pushed my urgency through the bond, hoping that Eric would feel it. I wanted out of there as quickly as possible, and with that, I was being swept out. Victor winked at me as I passed, his sickening mouth turning up into a grin.

We were finally outside, and I stopped to the side of the back door. I bent over, sucking in deep breaths, trying to hold my self together. My whole body shook as stood up straight again. I was still furious.

"Lover, what is it?" Eric rushed over to me, holding me in his arms. He put one hand on my burning red cheek.

"It took all that I had to not hit him tonight Eric. All I wanted to do was watch him die."

"I know Sookie. Believe me, it will come."

"Do you promise?" I lifted my head from his chest to look at his face.

"I do. You will not have to worry for much longer."

He kissed the tip of my nose, and I buried my face in his chest again, inhaling his scent. I started to calm down, and my heart wasn't racing as badly. I loved this effect that Eric had on me.

"Now we have to leave, your surprise awaits you."

I had been too angry to even remember that Eric had a surprise for me.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

Eric smiled. We walked over to the car, Eric opening the door for me, ready to leave. And we were off towards Bon Temps.

After driving for about twenty minutes, Eric turned onto a dirt road, trailing off into the woods, completely surrounded by trees.

"Eric, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, remember."

A million things ran through my mind at that moment, all of them wondering what it could be.

"We're almost there lover."

I gripped the arm rest with excitement. I wasn't sure what to think about all of the surprises I was getting tonight, good or bad.

The road came to a dead end. There was a small pond surrounded by soft green grass. It was beautiful.

"Eric, how did you find this place?"

"I own it lover."

"You do? But you won't make any money off of this. Bad location."

He laughed at me, taking my left hand and kissing the back.

"Let's go take a stroll."

"Only if there aren't any weres that are trying to kill me."

"I assure you Sookie, you are safe."

We walked along the edge of the water. The moon was glimmering off of the surface. It was quiet around us. The only thing that was audible was the rippling of the water when the occasional breeze would come along.

There was a gazebo with two picnic benches off in the distance. It was wooden and white, with intricate carvings of roses on it.

"Why did you buy this place Eric?"

"For you. When you're having off days, you can come here to think. Think of me, think of good things. This is your new getaway."

"Our getaway."

He grinned at me.

"Yes, our getaway."

I gave him a deep, passionate kiss. This was by far the best surprise I had ever gotten. It may not have been a car or a fancy gizmo, but the thought behind it was what I loved. Eric new that my life was hectic and a huge mess. He offered me peace, tranquility, and serenity.

I wrapped my arms around him, staring at his gorgeous face. He kissed my left temple, sending shivers down my back.

"Tonight hasn't gone quite how I wanted it to."

"What do you mean Eric?"

"Victor. He seems to know how to ruin things."

"I was mad, yes. But I still love this night Eric. I love this wonderful gift you've given me, and I love you. Victor could never change that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that lover." He smiled at me again, then turned his head to look out at the water. "Victor is very jealous of our bond. He wants you for his own, but I will never let that happen." He turned his head to look at me again, a very serious look peering down at me. "Never Sookie. I will die my final death before he could have you. This bond is very strong. Not even I know the full extent of it, I only know that it grows stronger and stronger each day. He envies what we have Sookie, and for good reason. Blood bonding is a rare thing that a vampire must be certain about. I am more than certain that I chose the right person. You did not volunteer for any of this, and yet you still love me. You are very strong Sookie."

"I'm not as strong as you think Eric. I would be nothing with out you."

I lightly kissed his lips so he knew how serious I was. He was the reason I was strong.

"That delights me Sookie. In all the time that I have been around, I have never felt the way I do about anyone. Most of the women in my life were merely flings, one night stands, and a little fun. They were nothing compared to you Sookie, and no one else could."

I felt a tear stream down my face. His words were beautiful, and they embedded themselves in my heart. I had never known that I could be so important to someone, especially a thousand year old Viking. I was touched. I was Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic barmaid. I never thought that I would matter to anyone.

Eric lifted his cold hand to my cheek, brushing the tear away with the back of his hand. I grabbed it, laying a small kiss on it.

"Eric, you mean the world to me. I can't imagine life without you. There is no one else that I would want to be bonded to."

With that, he kissed me. This kiss was different though. It was as if I could feel his love streaming through it. The bond was vibrating with intensity. It was growing. It was like a baby that we nurtured with our blood and love to help it mature. It was mysterious, but yet it also felt right.

Eric scooped me up into his arms, his lips never left mine.

He propped me up on the hood of his Corvette, stroking my sides as he continued to massage my mouth with his. I moaned a little in his mouth as he ran his fingers over my breasts. My nipples were hard with want. I laid my head back as his mouth moved to my neck. I fixed my eyes on the moon. It shone down on us, illuminating our act of passion.

He slid the top of my dress down my arms, exposing my chest. The cold nipped at my breasts, causing them to perk up even more. He brought his mouth upon them, suckling each one as he cupped them in his hands. He was very gentle this time, putting time and effort into his work. He slipped the rest of the dress off of me, pulling it off of my legs. The metal hood was cold beneath me, making me shiver.

"Are you alright lover?"

"Just a little chilly, that's all."

He pulled off his leather jacket, and lifted me off the car, placing it underneath me.

"You know, I quite enjoyed it when you told Victor that you were mine. I wanted to take you right then and there on the bar."

I wrapped my legs around him.

"Well now you can take me right here and now."

I pushed his shirt up with my hands, running them across his chiseled body. I brought it up over his head. He beamed down at me, staring at me intently.

I undid his pants, sliding closer to him. His habit of going commando was becoming amusing to me.

He leaned into my neck again, planting light kisses as his hands went down my body, finding my center. He caressed my folds, handling them with delicate care. He brought his head down my torso, leaving a trail of kisses behind. His head made its way to my nub, and his fingers ventured inside of me. I gasped for air. He didn't put two in like he usually did. This time it was four. I jerked my hips forward onto his hand as his face became buried inside of me. I entangled one of my hands on his head, the other found its way to my breasts, pinching and pulling on my nipples. He shot his fingers in and out of me, faster and deeper each time. The further he pushed them, the harder I twisted at my nipple, squirming at the feeling of immense pleasure and pain that hurt so bad that it felt good.

He raised his head up to look at me. I was tugging on my self, bliss imminent on my face. He joined me again, placing his mouth on my breasts, tugging on them as I had been. He always did everything better. I let out a long sigh, and slid my hand down to his erected member. I stroked him gently at first, running my hand around his base all the way to his tip. He growled into my ear, letting me know that he liked the gratification. I quickened my pace, rapidly and swiftly fondling him, using my other hand to massage his scrotum. If he could breathe, he would be panting right now.

"Oh Sookie, yes." This time I made him call out. I enjoyed pleasuring him, but for him to be calling out my name was the icing on the cake.

"Fuck me now Eric. I need you inside me."

I didn't' need to tell him twice. I was up against the windshield in a flash, Eric pushing into me. I brought my legs up into an open butterfly position and wrapped them around him. He grabbed my hips, pulling my abdomen up to him, gaining better access. The hydraulics made a squeaking noise every time Eric thrusted into me, making me buck against him. He licked the side of my throat, aching to drink from me again. I arched my back to offer him my bosom, which hw gladly accepted. He bit in, my blood flowing into him, his manhood plunging into me. I moaned, rubbing the sides of his face in my hands, his scruffy beard scratching my fingers. He continued to feed, and drive into me, finding that spot that he loved to tease so much.

"Eric…Eric…oh ERIC!!! Yes, oh God yes."

He had found it, and pressed harder and harder, driving me mad with desire. He continued to pump into me, pushing himself in, pulling me onto him. He kept me hanging onto that breaking point, prolonging it, deepening my orgasm. It was unbearable. He rocked into me, gazing it over and over again, until he finally came, sending me with him.

We both collapsed on the windshield, tremors surging through our bodies. I hoped that the glass would hold us both up, and luckily it did.

"Lover, did I fuck you well enough?"

It was…. Efficient."

He cocked his eyebrow at me in disbelief. Eric was on a much grander scale than efficient. Efficient didn't even come close to his mind blowing ways.

"Well then lover, I shall remember that, and use it as my motivation for improvement for next time."

We both laughed, which calmed us both down a little from the orgasmic high we were on. He pulled himself behind me, and I laid against him, his arms wrapped around me. I was freezing, but I wasn't going to say anything to disturb us.

He pulled his jacket out from under his leg and covered me with it.

"You didn't even have to say it lover, I could feel icicles forming on the bond."

"Was it that obvious?"

" Never hesitate to ask Sookie. As long as you are comfortable, I am comfortable."

I laid my head on his chest, gazing up at the stars. It was a beautiful clear night, away from the city lights. .

"It is amazing how many of them there are, and those are only the ones that we can see."

"Ya, there must be a million of them up there."

"There are infinitely many, just as my love for you has no end."

"You know, you would have made a lovely poet."

"Poets are men who could not cut it as a warrior. They were very feminine. I am no poet."

"You most certainly are not. That would be a complete waste of your skills."

"Indeed….my efficient skills seem to please you."

"They do, and if you were a poet, you'd most likely end up with Claude rather than me."

Eric howled with laughter, shaking me as he tried to regain himself.

"The amount of love that I have for you puts the stars to shame lover. Even a myriad of burning rocks could not burn hotter than my flame for you."

He really knew how to choose his words, no wonder he had so many women wanting him, well that and his exceptionally outstanding good looks. He could talk any woman into letting him bed them. He has skill.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Northman, cause if you didn't, I'd have to use your sword on you, and it wouldn't be pretty."

"I would never doubt your fighting skills lover. I have seen you in battle, and I must say that I was and still am quite impressed."

"Good, I'd like to keep it that way."

"You continue to impress me everyday Sookie. Your image will never blur in my mind."

We stared at the stars for another hour, watching some shooting stars, and making wishes on them. He hugged me tighter whenever he wished on one, and I had a felling that I knew what it was.

"What time is it Eric?"

He pulled his pants up onto the car, fishing his phone from the pocket.

"It is one in the morning lover."

"Oh I have to get home Eric. Jason is still there, and although he is in excellent hands, I still need to be there for him."

"Yes, it was about time that I took you back any ways."

We crawled off of the car, not wanting to, but knowing we had to. We quickly got dressed, and began down the dirt road. It was a nice, quiet drive back home.

Eric would occasionally look over at me, smiling. I would ask him why, but he always told me that I simply made him happy. That was a lot coming from Eric Northman.

I knew that he wished that he could keep me forever. It was destined that some day I would eventually grow old and die…and he would stay young and beautiful forever. He wanted me to stay with him, to never leave his side, to be his wife for all of eternity. I didn't want to be a vampire, but If I found myself dreading our departure too much, I would have to think about reconsidering.

We turned onto Hummingbird road, cruising towards my house. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get out of the car. I wanted to stay with Eric for as long as possible. I wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms, smelling his scent, tasting his lips. I wanted to be one with him. The sun was our enemy, and time was not on my side.

"Well, I better go I guess."

"I will tuck you into bed lover. I enjoy watching you sleep. It makes me reminisce to my old days."

"Alright. Let's go."

We approached the back door, and I gripped the handle, turning it while adding very little pressure. I wasn't sure about what we would walk into.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I stood there, still clutching the handle. Surely if they were up to no good, they would be done by now.

Right?

I turned to Eric whom was waiting to enter my house.

"What if they're…..they're.." My gut dropped. Amelia and Pam were one thing, but adding a Stackhouse to the mix was quite enough for me!

"Put your hands over your ears lover."

I did as he instructed, closing my eyes also. He lifted me into his arms, and proceeded through the door. My hands clamped down even harder around my ears, attempting to block out all of the noise around me.

No matter how hard I covered them, nothing could stop that from finding me.

The sound of moans and whimpers, the bed frame hitting the wall with extreme force and fists pounding on items I didn't even want to know about, and worst of all….the names being cried out with release, echoed through my house.

"Eric, hurry."

We were in my room in a flash. He used his vampiric speed to save me from the lusty racket, but it didn't stop it completely. He set me on the bed as I uncovered my ears which were red from the pressure of my hands.

"I will be right back lover." He kissed my head. I wondered what he was going to do.

"BANG!"

All moaning ceased at this moment.

My Viking reentered the room, grinning, rubbing his hands together, clearly satisfied at his deed.

"Better now"

"What did you do?"

"Not now. We have better things to do." He was at my face, placing small gentle pecks on my cheeks, moving to my lips.

Al...right…but…only…a….little." It was hard trying to speak as a Viking laid on top of me, smothering me with kisses.

"A little? I do not know what "a little" means lover." He brushed his nose along my neck. My toes began to curl.

"If we do it, then we're just as bad as them."

"Maybe we need to be bad. Maybe they need to hear you cry out my name."

"Eric, we have been bad many times, and in public places. And I will not have my brother listening to me moaning and groaning. We both know that I tend to be quite loud under the hands of you." That made him grin.

"Fine, I shall have Pam take them out for a few hours, perhaps they can finish, and so can we."

Before I could even get a word in, he was gone. Typical Eric.

I heard shuffling in the living room, and knew that they must have been leaving as Eric had requested, or possibly demanded.

I got up off the bed, pacing the side opposite of the door. Had my "efficient" comment really effected him this much?

I turned so I was facing away from the door. How long was he gonna be gone for?

The door swung open, and I shut my eyes, waiting for him.

I waited, and waited, and waited. It was only thirty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Eric?" Still nothing.

I spun around, hoping to see him. He wasn't there.

I walked over to the door, shutting it again when I heard the springs of my mattress bouncing. I spun back around to my Viking, clad in red silky boxers.

"I thought you'd never show up." I stuck my tongue in my cheek, toying with him as I kept my distance.

"You didn't lose faith in me, did you lover?"

"I don't know Eric, I'm mighty tired now." I stretched my arms out, trying to hide my grin.

I was up against the door in a flash. His mouth was all over me, moistening my skin with every lap of his tongue. I lifted my right leg up to his thigh, allowing him to move in closer. He lifted me, taking me to the bed, ready to devour me.

"Wait, Eric…they're gone right?"

"Yes, and Bill can not enter, remember?"

"Oh thank God!" I pulled him closer to me, flinging my arms around his neck, urging him to move further.

His cool fingers brushed against my skin as he ripped the dress off of my body. I couldn't complain about this one cause at least I hadn't bought it.

"Uh" was the only sound I could produce as he moved downward, enveloping me in his arms.

"Come on Eric." I wanted him to find me, I wanted him to explore me with his tongue.

He worked quickly, flicking and swirling his tongue at insane speeds, heightening the sensation. He brought me to the verge of my release, leaving me standing on the edge, dangling if you will.

He backed off of me a little bit, and I pushed him the rest of the way, rendering him speechless as he was standing tall, both parts fully erected.

I stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him seductively, using my tongue in ways I never had before. I teased and massaged his as he gave me little moans of appreciation, then I pulled my mouth from his, licking the outside of his lips. He was definitely aroused, more so than ever. This was a side of me that he had never seen before.

He stood there, stunned at my actions, as I spun around and leaned across the bed, tilting my head back to look at him. His eyes were wide and glowing as he placed his hand on my bare ass, rubbing it.

He moved in to take me, sliding himself between my thighs, but I stopped him.

"Not there, here."

I wrapped my hand around his long member, bringing him up to my other entrance, leaving the tip of him idling outside of me.

"Sookie…."

I pushed backwards a little, giving him the green light so he knew that it was okay…that it was what I wanted. I kept my hand on him as he gripped my hips, sliding himself into me. I cried out harder than I had ever done before, my small opening expanding to fit him.

I gripped my sheets, tugging on them as Eric slid in and out of me, turning his hips upwards a little each time. I had never experienced this feeling before. It did hurt, I had never, ever let anyone take me like this, but yet I also like it. He knew to not get too carried away and stayed gentle about it.

I rocked back onto him, loving the feeling of him being inside of me, filling me completely. He leaned forward, massaging my breasts, pinching my nipples, making me grip at the sheets even more. He tugged lightly on them with each thrust, sending a shockwave from my chest, all the way down to my feet.

He felt it to. He growled a little as he brought him self back up to a standing position.

"Harder Eric, Harder. I want to feel you inside me, deeper!"

He drove into me, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. My moans grew more intense as he not only thrusted himself into me, but also pulled me onto him at the same time, his hands digging into my ass and hips.

The sound of our skin and bodies smacking together only drove me mad, bucking my hips against him and arching my back. I heard him yell out some words in a language I had never heard before, Swedish I assumed.

Eric continued to plunge in. He leaned forward, licking a straight line up the small of my back, accentuating each thrust.

He found it. He had found my sweet, sensitive spot, and pounded it with all of his mighty force. I cried out his name, over and over again.

"Do you surrender to me Sookie?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Never!"

Deeper and deeper he sent me, my arms shaking, they were almost not enough to support me. He stroked me as he continued to rub my delicate spot with his manhood, not missing a beat.

Tears were rolling down my face, hitting the sheets beneath me. I couldn't think of anything other than how I wanted him to make me scream his name at the top of my lungs, and he did. I reached the top of my climax as he sank his teeth into my firm, plump ass, drawing blood from it.

"EEEEEEERRRRRRRIIIIIICCCCCCCC!"

He finished drinking from me as I collapsed onto the bed, him on top of me not long after. I was shaking, tremors shooting through me, spasms riveting and rocketing inside of my body, an earthquake rumbling in my center.

"Oh lover, I never knew that you would want that."

"Neither did I. It was a spur of the moment thing on my part, but I wanna do it again." A full grin spread across my face.

He rolled off of me, and I rolled onto my back, finally regaining some of my strength and my breath. He laid his head right on top of my vagina, running his fingers across my stomach. I stroked his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"You are vibrating."

"What?"

"Your abdomen is vibrating, emitting a low humming sound."

"It's singing you praises I guess."

He scoffed at me, looking me right into my eyes. I yawned a bit, I hadn't realized that it was already four in the morning.

We had been having hot kinky sex for two and a half hours!

"Sookie, you need to rest. I will see you tonight after your shift."

"Are you sure ? I don't want to be a bad hostess."

"You are wonderful….. In every way lover. Now, sleep."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I was out in a jiffy.

I woke up later on, still laying horizontally in my bed. What a night!

I closed my eyes, and began to roll out, but it would have been better if I had kept my eyes open.

"BAM!"

The floor was cold and hard, and it hurt my nose immensely!

"Ow!"

I shook it off as I stood, feeling a tightness in my rear. I liked it. Eric had made an example out if me, and if I had to waddle for the rest of the day, then so be it!

I went into the bathroom, and took care of my humanly needs, then proceeded to do my daily routine. Coffee, and a morning chat with Amelia. That was not what I had in store.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen, and saw my brother, slumped over on the table, not moving.

I dashed at him, shaking him madly, but he didn't move.

'_Oh no oh no oh no…you can't be dead Jason!'_

"Jason, wake up! Oh please wake up!"

I was crying now, my shaking slowing down to hold him to me.

"Owwwww Sook!"

"Jason! You're alive!"

"Ya, I'm also hung over and sore…. Do ya mind?"

I dropped him immediately, relieved that he wasn't dead.

"So…..how was your date night with your vamp?"

"Uh…it was great."

"Ya, I heard. EEERRRRIIIICCCC!!!" He mimicked me, squealing at the top of his lungs.

My face turned beet red, and I tilted my head down to hide my guilty grin.

"Jason you stop that! Ya'll weren't much better last night either."

"Ya, so then why did that giant vamp burst through the door? He came charging in sayin that if we made another peep that he'd throw us in a mosh of fangbangers."

My grin widened. That's what the big bang was last night.

"Then, he herded us off, telling us that we weren't wanted for a few hours. I know why now!" He nudged me with his arm, smirking at me.

"Jason, come on now."

"Sook, the little wild cat!"

"Alright, I'm done with this for today so when you feel like maturing come talk to me." I picked up my coffee mug and left to go back to my room.

"Ah come on Sook." I kept going, getting through my door, shutting it behind me, resting on it.

I stared at my bed. The things that had gone on here hours ago!

I set my mug down on my dresser, and crossed my room. I ran my hand along the side of the bed, taking in all of the energy that was left behind. I lifted the sheets and comforter to make my bed, when something caught my eye.

I brought the sheet closer to my face, examining the holes I had ripped in them while I was clutching onto them. I closed my eyes, feeling a wave of memories pass by my eyes.

'_Ah'_

I brought them to my chest, curling up into a little ball on the bed, and drifted asleep again.

I woke up at three, jumping from the ringing of my cell phone. It was Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sook, it's me, Sam."

"I know Sam, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I was just making sure that after last night you were still coming in."

"Yeah Sam, I am. What time am I scheduled for again?"

"Four to Eleven."

"Oh shit!" I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed, waddling to my dresser to get dressed.

I got my clothes on, and my hair and make up done. I was sad that I didn't have time for a nice, long, relaxing, sensual shower that I had yet to fully explore.

By the time I made it out the door and to my car it was four fifty. I was glad that Bon Temps was a small town, and that it didn't take long to get to anywhere.

Arlene was leaving out the front door, as I came through the back. I guess she didn't want round two.

I walked into Sam's office, which he was already in.

"Sam, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I hung up on you like that, and that I'm sorry for what happened last night. All of it."

"Sook, I know that Arlene is linked to the Fellowship. If she ever knew about me, she'd want me dead too. Sook, she had it coming, it was only a matter of time." He smiled that "Don't Sweat It" look.

"Wow Sam, Thank you!"

"Alright Sook, go on and get to work now."

I grabbed my apron and walked out, feeling better about everything.

Hoyt and Holly were my first table of the night.

"Hiya! What can I get for ya'll tonight?"

"Hey Sookie, um can we get two beers? I heard about Jason. Is he okay?"

"After last night, he's super."

"Huh, oh never mind."

"I'll go get your beers."

They were on a date, I could tell. They sat on the same side of the booth, holding hands, giving each other light kisses.

I brought them their beers with out saying a word.

"Hey Sook-"

I left before he could finish, heading straight to the back stock room. It hit me.

Eric and I could never have what Hoyt and Holly have. They could go out in public together with out being stared at or looked down upon. They weren't judged on a daily basis. They could just….be.

I wished that we could have too. The tears rolled down my face. I wanted to be normal, that's all I ever wanted my entire life.

That wasn't true. I also wanted a man who loved and adored me. It was now that I realized how lucky I was to have Eric. He protected me, risked his life for me, spoiled me even when I insisted that he shouldn't. He was there for me, to listen to me, to advise and council me. He was my best friend, and I loved him. No one would ever even know a scintilla of the love Eric and I shared. He knew how to make me happy mentally and physically.

Physically……happy was an understatement. I felt myself wanting him, needing to feel his touch, his kiss. I wanted to him to indulge me with his body, to take me to another far away place in my head, just the two of us.

My hand slid from my stomach, down to my shorts, popping the button out of the hole. I tugged in the tops and it slowly unzipped, allowing me to slip my hand in. I saw visions of Eric, as his eyes grew wide from me allowing him to fuck me in a way he never had before. I saw his face as he mounted me on top of his beloved Corvette, fangs hanging down, deep in me.

My fingers wiggled around my nub, sending me into a frenzy. I tried my best to quiet myself, not wanting to draw any attention to the stockroom at all. I squirmed and writhed on my hand, accelerating my pace. I slipped my other hand down also, slipping two fingers into my self. The combination of my hands at work, and the visions of Eric passing through my mind was enough to bring me to a quick release. I fanned myself down with the inventory clipboard, and made my way to the bathroom to wash my hands. I was still at work after all, and I needed to be sanitary.

I dried my hands on my shirt as I walked back out to the main barroom.

I had a new outlook on things, and the smile on my face showed it.

That was until _he_ walked in…..

He walked through the front doors, tilting his head up to give the air a slight sniff.

All happiness had drained from me.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait...I've been experiencing some technical difficuties. Ihope I'll be back in swing soon! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

He sniffed the air, his eyes slightly rolling to the back of his head. I was frozen, not sure whether to run, or yell.

The entire bar watched him as he took his sick little moment, then his head snapped forward, bearing his fangs, a large grin on his face.

Why the hell was Felipe de Castro in my town?

"Miss Stackhouse." He bowed towards me.

"King de Castro." I did a quick half-assed curtsy, I wasn't going to give him any extra hospitality that wasn't necessary. "If you don't mind, can we take this to the back?"

He gave me a strange look, then began laughing.

"I'm not here to talk to you, silly girl. I am here to converse with the shifter. But I must say, you smell rrrraaaddddiiiaaaaannnttt tonight!"

I wasn't sure if he saw my jolt of disgust. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He could smell the lust all over me. I shot Sam a discerning look, hoping that he would be careful. He shot me a questionable look back.

"Well then, he's at the bar. I think I should be going now." I tipped my head to him, then turned on my heels to leave.

"Miss Stackhouse." Ugh! I turned back to answer him.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I hope to be seeing you soon."

I felt like I was gonna upchuck right here in the bar. I smiled a fake as hell smile at him.

"Yes, that would be lovely." I said in a plastic tone, completely phony.

I darted towards Sam's office, knowing that Felipe was making his way towards the bar. I found a piece of paper and quickly scribbled Sam a note.

_Don't worry Sam, I'll find out about what's going on. Please be careful. _

_Sookie_

I folded it to where it would stand up on his desk, not going unnoticed.

I grabbed all of my belongings from my cubby and ran to my car, my cell phone flipped open as soon as I exited through the doors.

Eric wouldn't answer his phone. He never ignored a call from me before. I tried calling Fangtasia, but the fangbanger of the night only told me that he was busy, and not to be interrupted. My name didn't even phase this one, she simply hung up on me. This one was going to get fired.

I jumped in my car, not sure of where I was going to go…home I guess.

Then it hit me.

_'I could go ask Bill.'_

I drove to my house and parked my car. The walk to Bill's house was a short one since he lived across the graveyard. He was my neighbor, and my ex-boyfriend….awkward!

I reached his front yard and stopped. I hadn't been in that house in a very long time. I had some very good times in that house. He was my first love, and I'd always have a soft spot in my heart. He knows it, Eric knows it, and I know it.

Whenever I see him, I always feel a pain in my heart. Deception can do huge things to someone. He had fallen to Lorena. Even though she had summoned him, and a vampire cannot deny the call of their maker, but he still fell to her. She deceived him, just as he deceived me, only my pain was unbearable.

She fell to me.

I sucked in a deep breath and gathered my nerves, and proceeded toward the house that I at one time called home.

I reached the second step of the old antebellum house when a surge of images hit me. Strange activity was going on in Bill Compton's house.

There were two women…..two naked women. Bill was also naked, clearly enjoying himself by the way his manhood stood at attention. They were having some sort of threesome, rolling around, screwing each other in different positions. I had never known this side of Bill.

One of the women was short, and had brown shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. The other woman was blonde, with brown eyes also. Both were quite voluptuous. Bill had not changed.

I shook it off and kept going towards the door. I really hoped that Bill knew why Felipe was here.

There was music playing which was highly unusual for Bill. I thought about turning around and going back home, but I needed to know what Felipe wanted with Sam.

One last deep breath and I closed my hand into a fist, raising it to knock on the door.

No answer.

This was nonsense since I clearly knew that there was someone there. I could hear the moaning and panting of the two women.

I tried again, louder this time. I kind of liked that I was interrupting Bill, just as he had done to Eric and I.

Still no answer.

I was done with the waiting, so I walked in, appalled at the sight. It looked like yoga on crack. Their bodies were twisted in weird ways that couldn't have been comfortable. The blonde one was being pleasured by Bill, and the brunette was pleasuring Bill while pleasuring herself at the same time. Their cries reminded me of my own with Eric, although not even close to being as loud.

"Ahem!"

Bill scrambled off of the woman, startling them both.

He stood in front of me, bare ass naked. Bill usually had more tact than this.

"Sookie, I, ah…"

I raised my eyebrows at him. If he had any color to his face, it would have drained. Bill was embarrassed, and I found it quite humorous.

"Bill baby, come back down here!"

"We want you to finish what you started."

"Excuse my manners Sookie, this is Hera," he pointed to the blonde, "and this is Selena."

"Is she here to join us?"

"Yes it was nice to meet you both. If you'll excuse us for one moment, Bill and I have something we need to discuss. When we're done you are more than welcome to ……finish."

I couldn't help but glance at my former lover's groin a few times. I hadn't seen it in a while, and I wanted to see how he matched up to Eric. He was nice, but he didn't come close to the gracious plenty. I noticed that he had a white-cream like substance around him, and I couldn't help bit think of cake frosting. Whatever they had been up to sure was strange.

'It's Bill's birthday!'

Well, that explained the frostings and the girls, but it was still very strange of Bill to behave like this. Ever since our chat on the porch he hadn't been the same. I hoped that it wasn't because of me…or Eric.

Bill quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them onto his body, remaining shirtless.

"Let's talk outside." I followed him onto his front porch, the cool breeze running through my hair.

"You look like an angel at this moment."

I blushed, but I hoped he didn't see it.

"Bill, you can't go around saying things like that to me. I can't handle it."

"Sookie, you know very well how I feel about you. Especially since you're with Eric now."

"Yes, but we both know that you and I could never be again."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I didn't come here to have this conversation with you, Bill. There are more important things going on."

He smirked at me a little, and it seemed he was scoffing at me.

"What is it then?"

"Why is Felipe de Castro in Bon Temps?"

"Wouldn't that be a question more for Eric?" He gave me his "I don't give a shit" look.

"He won't answer his phone, and I can't get through to him at the bar."

"Have you tried using…the bond?"

"I don't like doing that unless I'm in big trouble or something really bad is happening"

"What do you consider 'bad' Sookie?"

"Do you know or not?"

"No." He scowled at me.

Well, this was a waste of my time.

"Go on back to your company now. I'll let you know if I find something out, in a more proper manner."

I turned and walked away, and he didn't even try to stop me.

I trekked back to my house, shocked that even Bill hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on.

I was dying to know now.

Amelia was sweeping the front porch as I came up.

"Back so soon?" she asked as the whiffs of dust and dirt hit her face, making her sneeze uncontrollably.

"Yeah, it seems that I can't go a single day without something happening to me. I think I'm cursed."

"Well you're not dead yet, so it can't be that bad. I wouldn't think of your life as cursed, but more as entertaining."

"Entertaining? Well that's an odd way to describe it, but then again, you are a witch." I grinned a little.

"Just think of how boring your life would be if you didn't know all of us."

She had a point. I loved all of my friends. Sure, I've had my share of enemies, but you don't have to be a supe for that to happen. I guess I technically wasn't a supe, but my "gift" definitely made me more than ordinary.

I continued past my best friend, leaving her to finish her task as I went to change my clothes. My cell phone plopped out of my pocket, and hit the bed. I opened it, hoping to see that I had a new message.

Why hadn't Eric called me back?

This was completely unlike him. I started to worry, thinking that he might be in danger, putting a wall in the bond so I wouldn't feel any pain.

I probed it incase he hadn't, but I was too far away. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I wanted him to be safe.

I kneeled to the ground, bringing my hands up to my for head, clasped together.

I began to pray.

I didn't have to say it out loud. I knew that whomever cared was listening intently.

I closed my eyes as the tears trickled down my face. I let out light sobs, my love and worry coming out in each. My head came down upon my hands as my body turned into a begging position, my body crouched to the ground with my hands on my hard wood floor, my head resting upon them.

I jumped when my door flew wide open. I looked, but no one stood there.

"Amelia," I yelled through my sniffles, "you better not be playing tricks on me again!"

I caught the sight of two large, swift, broad legs coming into my room. I could tell that it was a man, but I couldn't tell exactly who it was. My head stayed in it's position, not moving an inch.

I jerked as the bond opened up like a flood gate on a dam. Cold fingers were under my chin, tilting my head up to look at my massive Viking.

"Do not pray for my survival dear one. I will always be here."

I sprang up into Eric's arms as though I had springs attached to my feet. His cool embrace was exactly what I wanted to feel.

"You're here. I couldn't feel you. I couldn't feel you." I was now crying in Eric's arms as he stroked my head, sending contentment through the bond.

"Yes lover, I am here."

"Where were you? I called you a hundred times and you didn't answer. I even called Fangtasia looking for you. I searched the bond trying to sense you and nothing worked."

"Sookie, I had to discuss some…..things with Victor. I did not receive a message at Fangtasia. Who was it that was taking the calls?"

"Some little fang-banging whore. She hung up on me Eric. I even said my name but she told me that you were busy, and could not be disturbed. I would have asked for Pam, but I would have been talking to a dial tone."

Eric's grip grew tighter on me, filled with anger.

"I'll see to that when I get back."

"Oh Eric, don't hurt her. Fire her or something, but don't hurt her."

"I assure you that she will remain unharmed. Now, tell me of what is bothering you sweet lady."

"Felipe was in Merlotte's tonight."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. He wanted to speak with Sam."

"The shifter? This is most unusual."

"I went to Bill's house to see if he knew anything, but that was a waste of time."

Eric knew something interesting had happened from the way I said it.

"Ah, and what happened at the Compton house?"

"Well, I walked in on Bill having a threesome. It was very awkward, but I needed to know if he had any information about Felipe's plans with Sam."

"Well now, I guess that was a waste of your time."

"Yes, but I still need to find out about what's going on."

"We will worry about that later Sookie. Let's go to bed for now. You've worn yourself out worrying about a thousand year old vampire."

"I guess that is kind of silly isn't it…"

"Not silly, comforting. You're devotion for me is humbling. It makes me love you even more."

He kissed my forehead, then lead me to my bed. I sat on it, wondering why he wasn't joining me.

"I shall pick your sleeping attire tonight, and be warned that it will not be that raggedy disgrace you call a nightgown."

He winked at me, and it sent shivers down my spine. It was like I had sent out an SOS, and Eric had picked up on my distress call. He took care of me, comforted me, and soothed my emotions. There was no one else who could do that. He was definitely my bonded.

He turned so that his back was to me, pulling something out of my drawer, keeping hidden.

"Well, what is it?"

He spun around, the article of clothing still concealed behind him. He took long steps to me. I wished that he would just get on with it.

He bent down and kissed my cheek, and I tried to slip my hand behind him to snatch it from him.

"Not yet lover. I have to give my explanation as to why I chose this."

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Ahem. Aside from seeing you naked, which is the most beautiful thing you could ever wear. You are a vision when you are exposed and bare. Any ways, aside from seeing you in the nude, I love seeing you in this."

He pulled his black shirt out from behind his back.

"I love it when you are engulfed by my scent. Knowing that you wear this reminder of me pleases me quite a bit."

I stood up, walking over to him, lifting my arms above my head.

"Will you help me?"

"I would love nothing more."

He dropped the shirt to the ground as he brought his hands up to my torso, resting them on my hips. His finger's slid beneath my white shirt, gently grazing my stomach. Our eyes remained fixed on each other the entire time, mesmerizing me even more as each second passed.

He lifted it over my head, gently bringing my hair through the neck hole. He cradled my face in his hands for a moment, kissing my lips gently. He brought his body close to mine, holding onto me as though we were dancing. His hands found their way to the clasp of my bra, unhooking it, letting it fall to the floor.

My bosom pressed against him, wanting to be touched, but he didn't. He brought his hands to my hips again, tugging on the waist line of my shorts.

"Take them off."

A smile emerged from his lips. His right hand slid over to the front of my abdomen, unbuttoning the shorts with great care. I appreciated this cause if he destroyed any more of my work uniforms, I would have to go on a shopping spree to replace them all. He followed the shorts as they slid down my legs, planting gentle random kisses as he went.

I was surprised that my pink thong wasn't off in a flash. He slowly removed it as if savoring each moment with me. He also followed them down to the floor, pulling them off of my foot.

He brought the black shirt with him as he came back up, ready to put it on me. He scrunched up the black cotton. Sliding it over my head, letting it rest upon my neck and chest. He weaved my arms through the holes and let it fall upon my body. He was right, it did look great on me.

He scooped me up, taking me to my bed. My head touched the pillow, and I was immediately ready for whatever he had coming for me.

He laid down beside me. This was new.

He pulled me up onto his arm, making it into a pillow. For some reason, I preferred moments like this over amazing sex.

"I felt you."

"I figured that when you showed up rather quickly."

"No…I felt you…..pleasuring yourself."

My face turned red, heating with embarrassment.

"You knew?"

"Oh yes, and you were enjoying it quite a bit."

"Yeah, I guess I was thinking about you a little too hard."

"That is not possible lover. Your thoughts of me only bring you bliss, do not be ashamed of it."

We laid in silence, studying each other's faces.

That perfect silence was broken by the ringing of my cell phone.

I sighed, and rolled over, not wanting to deal with whomever it was at the moment, or the next.

It was Sam.

"Hello? Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sook, I'm fine. I just had a little chat with Felipe de Castro."

"What's going on?" I was relieved that he was alright and that de Castro hadn't tortured him into anything like he had with Quinn.

There was silence….a most uncomfortable silence

"Well?!"

"He demands…"

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

_There was another long pause on Sam's end._

"_Sam!" _

"_Felipe demands that I impart fifty percent of the bar's income to him."_

_My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that Felipe would even consider making Sam do this. The bar was all that Sam had, it was what he depended on. Sam didn't have any family that I was aware of. His staff was his family._

_Eric gripped my arm. He had heard everything with his super hearing._

"_Sam, I promise that I will try to get you out of this."_

"_Sook, there is nothing you can do. Don't even bother yourself with this."_

"_You don't understand Sam. I know how important the bar is to you. I want to help."_

"_Nothing can be done, Sook. Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."_

_He hung up._

_There was an awkward silence in the room. There had to be a way to save Sam and the bar, I just had to figure it out._

_I felt Eric boosting confidence through the bond. He had faith in me to come up with a solution. His pride in me was all that I needed in the world, that and his love._

_I had to focus on Sam now. I needed to know that he would end up being alright. I broke the silence._

"_I need a plan." I sat up in the bed, skimming through all of the thoughts that were running through my head._

"_de Castro has no business taking advantage of the shifters establishment."_

"_But he's the king, you can't fight him."_

"_No, but Sam can secretly wire his money into one of my protected accounts where it's guaranteed to be safe, even from my king."_

"_Eric, you know that Sam would never allow that. He likes to be in control of his money."_

"_I can assure him that it is safe, providing him with all the information he would like, including the PIN."_

_That was bold for Eric. When it came to finances, Eric kept that on a strictly need-to-know basis. _

"_I'll tell him, but I'm not sure that he'll go with it."_

"_If he wants to keep his money, this is the best option."_

"_You would really do that for Sam, even though he's a shifter?"_

"_I would do it for you, Sookie."_

_I looked over at him, and his face was completely serious. I twisted over to kiss him. I gave him quick, sharp kisses, feeling the smile on his lips as I pulled away and swooped back in to give him more. _

"_I don't think there is a thing you wouldn't do besides walk out in the sun for me."_

"_I would even do that, Sookie."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him, shocked from his confession. _

"_Eric, I would never want you to."_

"_That is good, cuz it would be most uncomfortable on my part." I chuckled at him. _

_He motioned for me to lay back down beside him, and I snuggled into him, turning onto my left side so he could wrap his other arm around me. _

"_Rest now. You have been through enough tonight."_

"_I've been through worse."_

"_Yes, but a sudden shock after such pleasure can be…..tiring." _

"_I still can't believe that I did that. If Sam or anyone would have come in, or anyone else of the matter…"_

"_I'd have loved to have been there to watch it."_

"_Oh I'm sure!"_

_He nestled his face into the curve of my neck. I interlocked my fingers with his, not wanting to let go. Ever._

"_Eric, I'm glad that you're okay."_

"_I'll always be here lover."_

_Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep._

_I awoke the next morning, alone. I hated the feeling of being parted from Eric. I rolled over and gripped the sheets on his side. He was laying here last night. I closed my eyes and tried to picture him, but the sunlight coming through my window served as a kill-joy to my moment. _

_The clock on the wall said it was ten-thirty, but I didn't want to believe it. I had an earlier shift at Merlotte's today. I would serve my five hours, then drive to Shreveport to see Eric. That would be the highlight of my day._

_I slid out of bed, dragging my feet as I walked. I would give anything to just lay in bed until dark, but I knew that it wasn't an option. I needed to give Sam Eric's proposition._

_I trudged along towards the kitchen, stopping at Jason's room. He wasn't there. _

"_AMELIA!"_

_I heard a coffee mug drop to the floor, shattering, then heavy footsteps as she jumped out of her chair._

"_What? What is it, Sook?"_

"_Where is my brother?!" _

"_Oh," she stopped, catching her breath. "He left last night. He said he felt well enough to go back to his house. You really gotta quit scaring me like that."_

"_Well it would have been nice to know that he left."_

"_When exactly was I supposed to tell you?"_

_She had a point. I had been awfully busy lately._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry."_

_She flashed a smile at me, and I knew that she had put my little flare up behind her._

"_Come on, I'll go make you a cup of coffee."_

"_And I'll clean up yours."_

_We finally got to the kitchen, and I swept up the small pieces of what was the coffee mug, and mopped up the brown liquid. By the time I was finished throwing the trash out, there were two steaming mugs of coffee waiting for us on the table._

"_So, tell me about the life of Sookie Stackhouse lately." She sat down, leaning her chin onto her hand._

"_Well, Felipe de Castro came into Merlotte's last night wanting to talk to Sam."_

"_What did he want?"_

"_He wants half of Sam's profit from the bar."_

"_But he can't do that! Sam is not one of his vampire minions."_

"_But he is very powerful. I'm trying to find a way out of it for Sam."_

"_Of course you are, Sookie." She winked at me._

"_What?"_

"_You're just like that. You're willing to bend over backwards to help someone out."_

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_

"_It can be both."_

"_I guess. So, what is new in the life of Amelia Broadway?"_

"_Absolutely nothing. I need another visit from Pam." She grinned behind her mug, her face turning a little red._

"_Yes, lets not get into detail with that thank you."_

"_Sure thing, hun." We were both laughing now, both remembering the first time that Eric and I had walked in on them._

_We sat and gossiped for about a half hour when I realized that I had to go get ready for work. I had the noon to five shift, and the sooner I got it over with, the better. _

_I jumped into the shower, eyeing the attachment I had yet to enjoy. I let out a large sigh, knowing that it wouldn't be today, either._

_I finished my shower, following it with blow-drying my hair and brushing my teeth. I didn't need to apply a whole lot of make up today, so I kept it simple with a little mascara and some lipstick. I dressed quickly and was soon out the door._

_The parking lot at Merlotte's was empty except for Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborn, who were ready for their daily lunch. I locked my car and ran inside to go see Sam, swinging his door open with all of my force. _

"_SAM!"_

_He wasn't there. I went out to the bar, but Terry was the only one manning it. Where was Sam?_

_I shrugged it off, assuming that he'd show up later. I joined Terry and Holly at the bar. Apparently something was of interest, because they were whispering._

"_Hey guys. What's going on?"_

"_Didn't you hear?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_Sam lost the bar. It has a new owner now."_

"_Who is it, Terry?"_

"_I don't know. I haven't met him."_

_I knew that Felipe had robbed Sam of the one thing that mattered most. My face turned bright red with anger. I stormed off to Andy and Bud's table already knowing what they would want, but still needing to think about something else._

"_What can I get ya'll?" I snapped at them. They were a little taken back by it. _

"_Uh, the usual, for both of us." Bud answered hesitantly._

"_Alright that'll be right up." _

_I spun on my heels and hung the order up on the cook's counter._

'_Breathe Sook. Just breathe.'_

A couple of hours passed, and I started to calm down. My customers weren't afraid to speak to me anymore, and I took that as a good sign.

I came across one customer that I had never seen before. She was tall with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed extremely nice, which only helped my day out.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" She wasn't from Ben Temps. She was on her way to Shreveport and was thinking of asking me for directions to Fangtasia, but decided against it. I stifled a chuckle. I knew that place all to well.

"Um, I'll have the chicken strips and a coke please."

"Right up." I gave her a big grin, and she returned it. I liked this girl already.

As time went by, the bar grew busier and busier. I hardly noticed that my brother had come in, and of course he made his way over to flirt with the new girl.

"Ahem, excuse me, but could I possibly borrow my brother for a minute?" I interrupted him as he was telling his tale of how he got his scars, beefing it up of course to boost his ego.

"Of course." She grinned at Jason as all of the excitement of telling his story drained out of his face.

We walked over to the back hallway.

"Hey Sook. What did you think of her? Her name is Lindsay Jo. I really like her. You didn't sense anything weird about her did you?"

"Why yes Jason, you are an ass for not telling me that you were leaving."

"Oh….yeah…..about that…."

"Jason, I was worried when I saw that you weren't there. I didn't know if something had happened to you. In the world we live in, anything could have happened."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, Sook. I'm a big boy and you're not Gran alright?"

"Jason, don't you even think about pulling that on me."

"I'm alright ,Sook. Everything is okay."

"Okay."

"Now what did you think of Lindsay Jo?"

"I like her. She's a respectable girl now ,Jason, and she's not from here."

"I know… she said that she's from Missouri."

"Well, flirt while you can, cuz she won't be here forever."

"Alright Sook, I'll talk to you later."

He was off to do what he does best. If this one was smart, she would nod her head, and not fall for a bit of his charm. A were-panther was the last thing that she needed in her life.

I finished up my rounds, and picked up all of my tabs that were out there. Lindsay Jo was a good tipper. She had just gone up in my book.

It was finally time to go home.

I arrived at my house to find that I was the only one home. It was only five, and I didn't need to be in Shreveport until eight, so I took my time getting ready.

I found an old sundress in the back of my closet. It was white with pink hibiscus flowers on it with a low cut top. The thing that I loved the most about it was that the bottom swayed with my every step. I would have fun dancing in this tonight.

I put on a light tan shadow, and added some more coloring to my lips. I was ready to go and it was only five forty-five. I climbed onto my bed, watching the clock tick. I wished it would tick faster.

"_Bang Bang Bang"_

"_Eric wake up! Get you and Pam out of here! There's a bomb in the hotel! "_

_The floor crumbled beneath my feet, and we were freefalling. Eric grabbed me and pulled me upon the coffin which hid Pam from the sun, only a dark cape protecting him._

_I scanned the rubble for any signs of brain activity and blank spots. I saw Quinn. I saw him stake Andre._

I was pulled back to the present with a large gasp. I had fallen asleep, dreaming of the one day I wanted to forget forever. It was seven, and I knew that if I didn't get on the road soon that I wouldn't make it in time.

I pulled on my white heeled sandals and checked my self for any additions I needed to make. I looked as though I had been untouched, but felt as though I had been sweating from my nightmare.

I scooted out the door after I assessed myself, nearly ripping the door off of my poor Malibu. I was on the road in no time.

I reached Shreveport by seven fifty, and was at Fangtasia within a few minutes. I entered through the front door, the bouncer stepping aside when he realized who I was.

Eric sat on his throne, clearly not amused as he snarled at all of the fangbangers congregating at his feet. I stopped at the bar to order a drink from Felicia, who never liked to see me.

"Um, could I get a-"

"Gin and tonic right up" She said in her naturally sarcastic voice. She kept her distance from me, giving me odd looks. She viewed me as an omen to her death. She was fixed on the idea that I had something to do withthe deaths of each of the last few bartenders at Fangtasia, and she was determined not to be next.

I took the glass wrapped in a cocktail napkin and approached Eric, walking right past all of the beggars of his attention. They all cursed me internally, and I smiled, knowing that Eric was mine.

"Ah lover, you have found your rightful place." I took the seat next to him.

"This is a rare occasion so don't get used to it!"

"Yes, I am too aware." He chuckled at me.

I saw Lindsay Jo in the back and waved at her. I saw her jaw drop as she not only realized who I was, but also where I was. Eric enjoyed the moment and grabbed my hand, licking the backside of it to my wrist. I laughed and thought she was going to faint.

"Let's go to the office. I have something I want to tell you." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I giggled as I followed him to his office

Pam was exiting the office as we got to the door.

"Well, I'd say that you have something good for in store tonight, Sookie."

"Yes. Oh I have a favor to ask of you Pam."

She cocked her head and grinned.

"And what would that be?"

"Go pay Amelia a visit, would ya? She's trying to…..spice up her day a little and your help would be greatly appreciated."

"That's the best idea I've ever heard come out of your puny little body."

"Are you two finished now?"

"Yes, let's go in."

"Have a nice evening." I heard Pam say as the door shut.

I was up against the wall in a flash, his mouth running along my neck.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Can't you hear what's coming out of my mouth lover?"

His lips joined mine, pressing against them lightly. I toyed with him a bit and tugged on his lower lip, implying that I wanted more.

His tongue filled my mouth as soon as my teeth let go. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling it vibrate as he let a low growl out of the bottom of his throat. His hands traveled up my thigh, resting on my hips, slightly lifting me up. His mouth traveled down my neck, alternately licking and nibbling. I let out small whimpers to excite him further, pressing him on.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Not now!" My Viking yelled out from my neck.

"Eric, it is of the utmost importance."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"We shall finish this when we return."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yes, I want you with me at all times."

I smiled at him, and he licked his lower lip.

"I love tasting your lips on me."

My knees gave way as tingles ran up and down my spine.

"Eric, it is VERY important."

He hung his head, and backed up to let me down.

"Let's make this a quick trip now." I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

We made our way out to the bar where Pam was waiting for us with Sandy, Felipe's assistant.

"Sandy, what can I do for you."

She stared at Eric for a moment, trying to sort through her own thoughts.

"Have you heard, Northman?"

"Heard of what?"

"The tragic news."

"Which would be?" Eric was getting annoyed at her beating around the bush.

"King Felipe de Castro has been murdered, Northman."

"By whom?"

"That we do not know. Mr. Madden now occupies the throne, and all of King de Castro's affairs are now in his hands."

_The bar!_

"It is sad to hear of Felipe's death. My condolences are with you."

"Yes, it is a grave time."

"Thank you for this information, Sandy."

"Goodnight, Northman."

She left, and I suddenly felt the urge to tell Eric about Sam losing the bar.

"Victor did it. He stole the bar from Sam. I know it, Eric."

"What has happened, Sookie?"

"Sam lost the bar. It's under new ownership now."

"I will look into this for you, dear one. For now, we have to deal with Victor being king, as if he weren't enough of a nuisance before."

A large BOOM suddenly shook the club, sounding like a cannon blast right outside the door. Eric grabbed me and pulled me to him as he spun around. I looked up into his eyes as I felt him jerk.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about the wait on this one....I had to put a lot into it to make it how I envisioned it. Enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen

Eric's eyes widened as he jerked again. His grip on me tightened, and I could hear a sizzling sound. His jerks became more rapid, as his body jolted three more times.

"Sookie…"

His legs began to buckle as we both went down. He fell to his knees and went limp. I did my best to hold him up, but it was a struggle. Tears were rolling out of my eyes as he groaned, I could hear the pain in his voice, and I could feel it through the bond.

I held my face to his shoulder, squeezing him tighter to me. I didn't want to ever let him go. As far as I was concerned, Eric was my life. He was all I thought about, all I dreamed about. I loved him.

I peered through my teary eyes at Pam. She and a group of other vampires were holding another man up. I couldn't tell if he was human or not, but I had a pretty good idea of what he had done.

Eric made a gurgling sound, and I knew that I had to act quickly. I moved out from behind him, and gently laid him onto the ground. There was smoke coming out of the holes in his back. That bastard shot Eric with _silver _bullets.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out the best way to get them out. Eric let out a large moan. It brought me back to the now, and to the situation I was in. I gave a heavy sigh as I lightly placed my hand on his back.

His back was covered in blood, and it oozed out slowly out as I pressed down on it.

"Pam, I need your help!"

Suddenly Pam was next to us.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"I need you to get some vampires to hold Eric down….Quick!"

Three vamps were hovering over him, but I wasn't sure if they would be enough.

"Hold him down. He's gonna try to fight you," I warned them. I knew this would be painful for Eric, but it had to be done.

Pam joined the other vampires, and each took one of Eric's arms and legs, securing them to the ground. I hoped they could hold this thousand year old Viking down.

Pam gave me a nod, and I stuck my index finger and thumb into one of the wounds. My fingers were covered in Eric's blood. I pushed further, searching for the bullet with my finger tips. Eric writhed and thrashed around, trying to break free from his binds, and to break free from the pain. His roars blasted through me, shaking me from the inside out. I hated seeing him in pain. I wanted to make this as quick as possible, so I pressed deeper, hoping to feel the cold metal on my fingertips. I sobbed as I pushed, knowing that each yell and grunt was because of my doing.

I finally found the bullet. I positioned it between my fingers, making sure it wouldn't slip, and slowly pulled it out. I brought my fingers out of Eric's back, flinging my arm backwards as I released the bullet. I heard a group of vampires hiss as it flew their way.

I went in again for the second one. It was much closer to the surface than the first , but Eric still cried out in pain as I retrieved it. I threw that one as well, not caring where it landed.

"A little bit more, Eric I promise."

"Sookie, you have to hurry before the wounds close up, or the bullets will be stuck there." Pam called out to me.

I dug in for the third one, my fingers sinking deeper and deeper into his body. I couldn't find it. Had it gone all the way through? Had I been shot? I pulled my fingers out of the opening, ready to dive in again. I pushed my fingers in again, and Eric arched his back at the pain. My sobs became heavier. What if I couldn't save Eric? It would be my fault if he died. I drove deeper, determined to find the silver bullet.

My fingers grazed something hard. That was it!. I tried to grip it, but I couldn't manage to fit my fingers around it. I soon realized that it was not a bullet, but one of Eric's bones. I gagged, feeling the bile rise in my throat. I swallowed hard, and shook myself. I moved my fingers to the side and finally felt the bullet. I latched my fingers around it and pulled it out quickly, flinging it as I did the others.

"Two more, Eric. Only two more left."

I took a deep breath, and stuck my fingers into the wound below his neck. I could actually see the bullet this time. It had stuck in his vertebrae, and slid down, leaving a lump. I quickly snatched it out of him, tossing it aside.

Only one bullet left! It was in his lower back. I pushed his shirt up, and slid my hand underneath him for support, but I stopped. I ran my fingers over the scar that the bullet left from the Fellowship shootings when he had me suck it out of him. It was exactly opposite of the one I was about to pull out.

I leaned in and stuck my fingers in once more, searching for the metal inside of him.

'_Come on! Find it Sookie!'_

I heard Eric scream as I slipped, twisting my fingers inside of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" I sobbed.

I parted my fingers to try to find it faster, but I had no luck. I couldn't find it. I searched, my fingers cold with his blood, frantic that I wouldn't find it. I repositioned my legs to where I was hovering right above the hole, but I slipped, and pushed down on him…hard.

He jumped, but I had landed right on it. My fingers squirmed around inside of him until I had a hold on it. I ripped my fingers out of him as fast as I could.

"I got it! I got it! They're all out!"

Pam and the other vampires released him, but he just lay there, not moving at all. My heart stopped beating. Was he dead?

I leaned onto him, pulling his blood drenched shirt back onto his body. I kissed the last wound, remembering the first time he shielded me from bullets.

"I love you Eric."

He still didn't move. Pam walked up to me, standing over me.

"He's alive, you know. He just needs some time."

"I want to be with him when he wakes up." I said. I wanted to be the first thing he saw.

"Very well. Now, would you like to see to the disposal of the attacker?"

I hadn't been facing Pam, so she couldn't see my face turning red. I hoped the man was in fear for his life, because if he wasn't now, he soon would be.

I turned around to face him. I knew him. Jonathan was his name. He had followed me at Andy and Portia's weddings, and he was also one of Victor's men. He grinned at me, his fangs fully extended. I turned to Eric once more, but he was still out. I leaned over and kissed the back of his head, then stood up to approach Jonathan. I took small steps, and along the way I picked up each bullet, cupping them in my hands.

I had all five of them by the time I reached him.

"Pam, all humans need to leave now," I barked at her, and she shooed them out.

I paced back and forth in front of Eric's would-be assassin, and his eyes followed me, amused that a mortal would even dare challenge a vampire.

"We meet again," he said, practically purring the words as he narrowed his eye at me.

"Why did Victor send you?" I didn't need to ask who sent him, I already knew.

"Do you really think you can conquer King Madden?" he asked, and I shuddered at him calling Victor a "king". "Your Viking could never compare to his greatness."

My hand tightened over the bullets, squeezing them harder and harder as my anger grew.

"Your….King….is no more powerful than a little girl."

"We'll see if you are correct after he finishes off your Viking," he sneered.

I jumped on him, shoving the bullets into his mouth. He tried to scream as I clamped his mouth shut, letting the pieces of silver cauterize his mouth. I looked at Pam and gave her the nod to execute. They ended up ripping Jonathan in half.

I knelt next to Eric, stroking his golden hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get them out sooner, Eric. I should have tried harder," I whispered into his ear. I pressed my forehead to his. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I wished he were awake. I pressed my lips to his cool forehead and heard him give a low grumble.

"Eric?"

He grumbled again.

"Pam, he's awake!" I shouted across the bar., "I need your help!"

Once again, Pam was suddenly next to us, this time covered in Jonathan's blood.

"We need to get him into the office," she said. "He needs to feed."

She glanced down at me, but I already knew what I had to do. She whistled for the other vampires to help her lift Eric and take him to his office. I stayed behind for a moment, staring at the spot where he had lain.

The couch wasn't long enough for Eric. His feet hung over the side and the blanket barely covered him past his knees. His eyes were glowing soflty, capturing mine as I looked down at him.

"Lover," he said softly.

His lips slowly curled into a smile, and I began to blush. Everyone in the room was watching us now, amused by our little love display.

"Um, could we have a little privacy?" I stammered.

"Most certainly, Sookie," Pam grinned as she said it.

The vampires left the room, shooting smiles at me as they left. Pam was the last to leave.

We were finally alone.

"Come, Sookie," he said, motioning me nearer with his hand.

I started towards him, but I stopped at his desk first, grabbing his chair and rolling it over to the couch. I sat down in front of him and ran my fingers through his golden hair. He smiled up at me and took my hand in his.

His grip was shaky and I tightened mine to reassure him that I was there for him.

"That was a very brave thing you did for me, Sookie," he said in almost a whisper.

"I wasn't going to let you die, Eric. Not now, not ever."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"I just figured that you shielded me from the bullets, so the least I could do was take them out, no matter how unconventional my method was." I laughed a little, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

He smiled up at me, piercing me with his eyes.

"Eric, it's time."

"Time for what, Sookie?" He gave me a puzzled look.

I leaned my head in, pulling my hair to the other side, extending my neck to him.

"Lover, no. I will find someone else."

"Eric, you have to. You need to feed." I pressed my neck towards him, hoping he would give in.

"But Sookie, you will be….weak." He licked his lips, fighting the urge to sink his fangs into me.

"And you already are, Eric. Drink." I pushed my neck up against his lips, and he slowly brought his hands up to my throat.

I closed my eyes and waited for it, but he didn't bite. He gently kissed my neck instead.

"If I'm going to feed from you, it's not going to be from there."

He pulled me on top of him, clutching my hips.

"Eric, are you sure?" I asked, not knowing how much strength he had.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. We will have to save it for a different occasion," he said as he lifted me up and set me up on the arm of the couch. He rose to his knees and kissed my cheek as he hiked up my dress.

"Eric, I thought you said that we weren't…"

"Shhh. It's alright, Sookie."

He bent his head down between my thighs and began to plant light kisses on my skin, slowly moving higher and higher. He reached the top of my thighs and stopped. He kissed again, his fangs lightly grazing my skin. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. He bit then, taking my blood in long slow draws.

I whimpered a little, feeling both pain and pleasure at the same time. I arched my back so he could drink more, and he gripped my legs to move in further. He sucked harder and harder, taking more and more of me with each gulp.

My head was buzzing, spinning around in circles. I found that I was losing my balance and slipping off the couch.

"Eric….Eric?"

He kept feeding.

"Eric!" I yelled out as I pushed as hard as I could off the couch, my head spinning.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I knew this would happen," he said as he turned away from me, hiding his face.

"Eric, don't feel ashamed. I knew what I was doing, and I knew your condition. Everything is fine, now rest."

I got up and kissed his forehead, but he still felt uneasy about the whole situation. He laid back down and I got up to leave.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sookie?"

I got to the door and reached for the handle.

"I'm fine, Eric. Now rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

I left my Viking alone in his office, and headed towards the bar. I would have loved to stay with him.

I walked through the swinging door and rejoined Pam and the other vamps.

"He's resting right now. I'm going home."

"Well, looks like someone gave him a show while he fed," she said as she stared at my legs, fangs out. I hadn't noticed the blood running down my thighs,

"I'll just be going now," I said as I rushed through the group of vampires to the front door.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Pam asked. I stopped and spun around to look at her. My face was full of anger.

"Yes. Tomorrow, I find Victor Madden."

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I'd like to thank you for sticking with me. I promise to update more often! Thanks again and Enjoy!

Chapter 20

It was two in the morning when I walked out of Fangtasia. The cool air felt good on my face as I leaned against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. I looked at my blood-covered hands and thought of Eric laying on the ground, hurt and helpless.

_How could this have happened?_

Eric's cries of pain would forever linger in my mind…haunting me. Each gasp, moan and groan had sent surges of pain throughout my being. The smoke rising from his wounds, filling my nostrils, the way he writhed and thrashed against my hand would never leave me, because I knew that it was my doing that caused my beloved so much pain. The fear that I couldn't save him burned like a knife in my heart, and would for as long as I lived, because I loved Eric with all my being, and it would have killed me to try to live without him. Tonight had scarred me forever, just as surely as Eric had been scarred protecting me.

I bent down, trying to clean the blood off my leg as best I could, as I walked to my car. I was still kind of dizzy from Eric feeding from me, but I was sure that I would feel better after I sat down. The door handle was cold and it gave me goosebumps as I touched it. I suddenly felt an inexplicable urge to turn around, as if I wasn't alone. I began to spin around and heard the gravel on the ground move. I shot around to find nothing there. Perhaps I was just imagining it.

_'Yes…it's okay, Sookie. Just go home. It's been a long day.'_

I got in my car and started it. The engine hummed its normal tone and I found it strangely comforting. Just a low, soft buzz to help me forget the chaos that had surrounded me today.

I pulled out of the Fangtasia parking lot and headed toward the highway. My stomach made a sound that resembled a John Deere tractor. I knew that I wouldn't be able to eat, but I figured I could try for some seltzer water to at least ease the rumbling.

There was a local diner ahead, and I pulled into the lot and found the nearest space available. I didn't even bother to take the time to fix myself up. Right about now, I didn't give a damn how I looked.

I walked in, and every head turned. Thank goodness there weren't very many people in the diner. I staggered between the tables to the bathroom, but then I stopped. I picked up on a couple of brain signatures that were familiar. Hera and Selena, Bill's bimbo girlfriends, were sitting two tables away. I looked at them and knew that they remembered exactly who I was. At least this time they were clothed.

I tapped into their minds and only one thing came up.

_"Oh, that's the girl who showed up at Bills house! Which reminds me….we oughta go pay him another visit!"_

Their thoughts mirrored each other. I smirked a little and continued to the bathroom. It was equipped with one toilet, a sink with soap, and a paper towel dispenser. It would do. I washed Eric's blood from my hands and the tips of my hair. The red water swirled down the drain, and I felt as though I could almost wash my hands clean of this whole night in a way. I knew that it wouldn't disappear entirely, but I knew that after Victor was gone things would get better. I dried my hands and walked back out into the dining area and noticed that Hera and Selena were gone. Ha, I knew exactly where they were headed.

Against my better judgment, I decided to just forgo the seltzer and go home. The only thing I needed right about now was my bed. The drive to Bon Temps seemed to drag on forever. I seemed to be the only one on the road tonight, and even I shouldn't have been out.

The road stretched on and on, and I thought I'd never make it home. The trees whizzed by and I almost thought I saw something in the shadows. I looked, but every time whatever it was seemed to disappear. My head must be playing tricks on me. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them quickly to refocus on the road. I was only five miles from Bon Temps.

I finally made the turn onto Hummingbird Road. I was home at last. Other than being with Eric, this was my favorite place to be. I parked in the back and went through the back door into the kitchen.

I tiptoed to my room, hoping to not wake Amelia, and lightly shut my door. I quickly shed my clothing, tossing my bloodstained sundress into the trash. I found an old sleep shirt in the top drawer of my dresser and slipped it on. It was loose and comfortable. Perfect. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and washed my face. My bed was as warm and welcoming as a familiar embrace, adjusting to my every curve as I settled under the covers. I pulled them up to my shoulders, resting my arms above them.

For a long time I stared at the ceiling, wondering how I was going to get to sleep, thinking of my Eric. I wondered what he was thinking about this very moment. His horrible pain? Victor? Me? I hoped he was regaining his strength quickly. I hated knowing that he was hurting. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and I finally fell asleep, silently preparing for what was to come.

When I woke the next morning, I was huddled into a little ball. It hadn't been a good night. Visions of Eric in pain had plagued my dreams, constantly torturing me. Was it a sign? Surely not, since I was confident that Victor would meet his final death. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was eleven thirty. I had an hour and a half to get ready for work, as much as I didn't want to go.

I rolled out of bed, stretching my back as I walked. All of the time I had spent hunched over had really taken its toll on me. I fetched my robe and went to the bathroom to do my "human duties". Vampires really had it made. They didn't have to pee, or eat. I love food, so that would be a downside for me…that and the no sunlight thing. But best of all, they were immortal for the most part. Of course there are ways of killing them, but if a vamp is never threatened with such things, they just live forever, healing quickly and never aging an day.

I envied Eric and Bill for that. They would stay beautiful forever. I knew that my fae blood had some effect on my aging, but not quite like a vampire. I finished up in the bathroom, tied the robe and headed out to the kitchen. Amelia's door was cracked, so I knew that she was up with a fresh pot of coffee waiting. I walked down the hall but I didn't smell it like I usually did. It was odd. I passed the living room and stop dead in my tracks. I backed up and looked again. Amelia was on the floor, unconscious. I ran over to her, shaking her, hoping she would wake up.

"Amelia! Amelia, wake up!" I yelled as I shook her. She still didn't budge. "Amelia, please wake up! Please!" I lightly smacked her face, thinking that it would help.

I must have gotten a bit out of control, because the next think I knew my hand was being held, and gripped rather tightly.

"Oh, Amelia! I thought you were dead!" I cried as I hugged her.

"I was asleep, Sook."

"On the floor?"

"I fell off of the couch and rolled," she said. She tried to hide her laughter, but I couldn't contain mine.

"Well, after last night I'm not taking any chances!"

"I heard about it already."

"How?" I asked, not knowing how she could have possibly known.

"Pam came to see me last night and told me all about it. That's why I was on the couch."

"Oh."

"I also heard about Sookie, Warrior Princess. Did you really put silver bullets in that vamp's mouth?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement from hearing the tale.

We sat on the floor and I told her the events of the previous night. By the end of it, she just sat back, not knowing what to say. I think it was better left that way.

I got up and dusted myself off. I don't know what possessed me to sit on the floor. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee, but it didn't taste the same as usual. It was the same brand and amount as we had always used, but something just wasn't right. Everything seemed off.

I was running out of time to get ready for work. I sprinted to my room and jumped in the shower. I took a cold one, hoping to shake everything and keep my mind off what was going to happen later with Victor. I ran a comb through my wet hair and quickly got dressed and ran out the door, speeding away from my house as though I were driving a getaway car for bank robbers.

I hurried into Merlotte's and grabbed my apron from my cubby. I knew I needed to get out there soon to help with everyone's lunch orders. I was happy that I didn't have to work with Arlene today. After our little scene, I doubted we would ever work well together again.

After the lunch rush, things slowed down quite a bit. It was four, and I was finally able to take a break. I went into the office to put my apron away for a little while when I saw that someone was sitting in Sam's tall desk chair, facing toward the back wall.

"Sam, is that you?"

Whom ever it was still sat, facing the wall.

"Sam, what's going on? Talk to me."

The chair swiveled, and the person now faced me. I dropped my apron in surprise and disgust. It was Quinn sitting in Sam's chair.

"Hello Sookie. You don't look happy to see me."

"What do you think you're doing here?" I yelled at him, hoping he would just leave.

"I'm managing my business, Sookie," he said with a wide grin. I felt like slapping it right off his face, I was so pissed.

"YOU?! It was YOU? You stole the bar away from Sam, you rotten bastard?" Gran would not approve of my language, but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Whoa now, kitten, I was given the bar as a gift."

"A gift? From who?"

"Victor Madden."

"Of course," I said as I shook my head in anger.

"So, are you on break? Just don't be late getting back," he said, chuckling as if he thought he were funny.

"No. I won't be coming back. As long as this place isn't owned and run by Sam Merlotte, you won't see me around!" I screamed as I picked up the apron and threw it at him.

I stormed out of the bar, fuming at the thought of the thought of Quinn owning Merlotte's. It was all Sam had, and now it was gone. I walked over to Sam's trailer, but he wasn't there. He had probably gone to one of the sublets he owned and rented out. At least he had somewhere to go.

I walked to my car and got in. I was furious. I had enjoyed my time at Merlotte's, the good times and also my share of bad ones. I punched the steering wheel. It hurt my hand more than I hurt it, but it felt good to release some of my internal pressure.

I drove home, not knowing what I was going to do now. I had worked at the bar for years. After the Victor business was finished, I would need to find a new job. I could work at Fangtasia but Eric would never allow it, or he would make me stay in the back away from the other vamps.

I was home again. I went to my room and paced next to my bed, trying to come up with an idea of what I should do. I ended up packing. I pulled my old suitcase out of my closet, and began filling it with clothes and personal items. I pulled down my old jewelry box and put in my favorite items. I stopped when I came across the bullet from the party in Dallas. Eric. I curled my fingers around it and held it to my heart. I slipped it into my bra as a good luck charm. I hoped like hell that it would work.

I loaded my things into the backseat of my car and left a note for Amelia explaining what had happened and telling her that I might be staying with Eric as we looked for Victor, and of course not worry about me. I headed away from my house, not toward Shreveport, but to Jason's house to check up on him before I went to Eric.

I pulled up to the house and thought it looked exactly as it had when I was a kid. Jason had done a nice job keeping it in good condition.

I walked up to the door and knocked. It took him a little while to get to the door. He was still badly bruised and his arm was still in the sling, but he seemed to be getting around better.

"Hey Sook, whatcha doin' here?" he asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a little while."

"Are you in trouble, Sook?"

"No, there are just some things I need to take care of, that's all."

"Vamp stuff?"

"Stop it, Jason."

"Sook, you know you shouldn't go meddling with that hoo-ha!"

"I'll be fine, Jason. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Alright, Sook. I love ya."

"I love you, too, Jason. I'll see you later."

I got back in my car and started toward Shreveport, knowing that it would be a little while before I got there. I did everything I could to calm myself, but I just couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Victor, anxious to see Eric, and livid at Quinn.

I got to Shreveport within the hour and pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. I didn't jump out of the car. I just sat, and thought about the night to come and all it entailed. Five or six deep breaths later and I was out of the car, and into the back door of the bar.

I approached Eric's office door and walked in. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

A young blonde girl straddled him in his chair. She was fully clothed, but I knew that she had other plans.

Not anymore.

"What the hell is going on here, Eric?" I yelled out so both could hear me.

"Sookie, you are here early."

"So it seems," I said as I tapped my foot, my hands on my hips.

"I decided that it would be best for me to feed before we left so you will not be weak while we are out," he said as he pushed the girl aside. I could see the fresh bite marks on her neck. She was pretty, very pretty. I let myself wander into her mind, staring her directly in the eyes. She grew uneasy…quickly. Her name was Jen, and she was hoping for a job at Fangtasia. She also found Eric extremely attractive and would love to have gone to bed with him, if only I hadn't shown up. I kept staring her dead in the eyes until she finally decided to leave.

She passed by me, and I could tell she was scared. I felt somewhat bad for her. I would put her name in for a job if I felt like being awfully charitable.

"Sookie, you must understand…," he said, but stopped when I raised my hand to him.

"We will have words later, but now we have to go."

And at that we were off to hunt down Victor Madden.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, I know that there was some readers who were disappointed with the feeding scene in my last chapter. In response to that, I refuse to make Eric a softy. He is a Viking Vampire, not a hopeless romantic sap that I've seen him turned into before. In the books, with the exception to Dead to the World when he was cursed, he has always been written as a strong character who is not easily manipulated. I know that I have given Sookie the reigns in some previous chapters, but that was only to counter Eric. He likes his women strong, so I felt that Sookie needed to match him wit for wit. I explain more of the situation in this chapter, so I hope this clears up a lot of disinterest of confusion. Thank you for reading and all of your wonderful comments,and I hope you stick with me for the long haul! ;) Thanks again and enjoy!

Chapter 21

I left the bar first. My face was burning from my anger. How could Eric do that to me? I knew that we hadn't made an agreement about his feeding methods, but I had always _assumed_ that it was only from me. I pulled my suitcase out of the back of my car. I must have had a good time filling it cause it weighed a TON!

I wheeled it over to Eric's Corvette and went back into the bar to let him know that I was ready to go when I passed Jen. I tapped into her mind again. Usually I felt bad when I invaded other people's personal thoughts, but I was curious this time.

'_Oh, what was I thinking?! Now I remember. He was hot, and I needed the job, and I didn't know about her. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna be evicted with no where to go. I wont even be able to get back home to my parents. Oh no, here she comes! Should I go talk to her and apologize? No, that would be stupid. I don't know what to do!'_

Wow. I didn't know the circumstances of which she was acting on, but I couldn't help but to still be a little mad. I shot her a smile, but she still seemed a bit scared. I headed toward Eric's office and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm ready now." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Alright then, let's go." he said as he grabbed his massive sword from behind his desk and slowly walked to the door.

I climbed into the passenger's seat of his Corvette as he loaded my things. I was antsy all of a sudden. I wasn't sure about how well this car ride would be. I sat and listened to the 'THUD' of my suitcase, and I knew that it would be only seconds before he was sitting next to me.

I took two deep breaths as his door swung open. He sat down and started the car. We slowly rolled out of the Fangtasia parking lot in silence.

I couldn't help but to keep looking over at him, wondering what he was thinking, and what he had been thinking. I fished a tissue out of my purse and licked it. I was tired of looking at her blood on his face. I dabbed his face, earning an odd look from him.

"Would you like to talk about it, Sookie?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep my composure…" I said as I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Alright then, I will talk, and if you feel it best to sit in silence, then do so."

I raised my eyebrows at him, surprised, yet not, at his bluntness.

"What went on tonight meant nothing, Sookie. I needed to feed, and it was not going to be from you. You need all the strength you can get for what we will be doing. I was weak and had not fed since you the night before. I would have drank the synthetic blood except it would have done me no good. I almost died, Sookie, and you saved me. Do not think for a minute that I take that for granted. I am still eternally grateful for you taken me in when Hallow cursed me. I have not forgotten, lover. It was not I who chose to feed from that girl tonight. Pam practically threw her at me. In fact, I'm sure that Pam is also feeding off of her this very instant. You must remember Sookie, I am a vampire. I have to feed when I can. It is not as simple as a human going to a store and having a vast majority of food to choose from."

He had a point. I had never requested for him to only drink from me anyways. I stayed silent, not because of his comment before, but because I didn't know what to say. I had already made myself look foolish, and I wasn't about to dig the hole deeper. Ten minutes finally passed before I said anything.

"Where are we going?" I finally piped up when I realized we weren't headed toward New Orleans.

"My House. I'm gonna drop your belongings off first, grab a few things, then we will go."

We turned onto the long dirt road, and within minutes we were approaching the tall fence. He carried my things in for me and took them up to his bedroom where I changed out of my work, well, old work uniform. I still needed to tell him about that.

It was a quick stop at his house and we continued in his car, headed toward New Orleans this time. The trees went whizzing by and I began to get the same feeling that I had when I was driving home the night before. I had thought it was because Eric had fed from me, but I couldn't possibly be still coming off of that high. I peered over into the woods as we sped back and once again I saw something running through the trees. I couldn't tell what it was. It was more of a blur with some moments where I could see what looked like a head. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead. I could feel it throbbing.

"Eric, I…."

Everything was spinning now and it felt like all of my blood was rushing to my head.

"Sookie, what is it? What is it….." I heard Eric say as his voice faded, and I was out.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I had a massive headache when I awoke. I lifted my head off of the pillows that I didn't remember laying on and searched the room for anything familiar. It was dark and I couldn't find the lights anywhere. I scooted to the edge and felt around. My hand grazed a table with a phone, a pen and some paper, then another hand. I jumped back as I figured out what it was and the light suddenly switched on.

Alcide sat on the opposite bed from me, smiling. He was half naked, only wearing pants.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What is going on?! Where is…." I tried to say but he reached over and placed two fingers on my lips. I turned my head away from him, not wanting anything to escalate from there. He pulled his hand away and watched me, his smile never leaving his face.

'_Oh no….what has he done with Eric?'_

I eyed him suspiciously, giving him strange looks. He simply blinked, and kept smiling. I was starting to question whether this was indeed Alcide, and not Victor. He had inhabited my brother's body before, and I knew he could do it again. Alcide's green eyes twinkled in the glow of the light. It was almost mesmerizing. I shook my head and backed up onto the bed.

"Alcide, I will beat that rabbit off of your ass if you don't tell me what's going on…" I said in the most threatening voice I could muster.

"Don't worry, everything is fine."

'No, everything is not fine. Tell me what is going on!"

He leaned back onto his elbows, smiling again. We sat in silence. He pulled a book out of the drawer on the table and pretended to be interested. I stared at him, waiting for the response I wanted to hear. If this was his idea of a game, I wasn't having fun.

Ten minutes passed as we sat there in silence, me staring at Alcide, and him smiling, pretending that everything was normal.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"I already told you, Sookie. There is nothing wrong." he said as he stared me dead in the eyes as I had been doing to him.

The hotel room that I seemed to be in was not anything I had anticipated and I knew that it wasn't part of the plan. Alcide got up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, returning with a shirt on. I felt a little better about things now. Soon after, I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a large gash on the right side of my forehead. No wonder I had such a bad headache. I must have hit the window in the car when I passed out.

I wet the small rag on the counter and applied it to my wound. It stung tremendously, but I knew I needed it. I walked back out to join Alcide, whom was still on the other bed, and I laid on the other, still clutching the wet rag to my head. I still didn't quite believe Alcide. Had he turned me over to the Fellowship? Was this his way of stealing me away from Eric? I didn't even know where I was, besides a hotel room. I had no idea if Eric was dead or alive at this moment. I closed my eyes and tried to think of all possibilities of my current situation, but I came up with hundreds of ideas. I finally decided to probe the bond to see of Eric was still around, and what condition he was in.

He was still alive.

I sunk back onto the pillows. I didn't feel any pain or discomfort coming from his end, so I knew that if I was being held captive, it wouldn't take long for him to find me.

I heard footsteps outside of the door and immediately jumped to attention, as did Alcide. I suddenly felt uneasy about this if Alcide was also preparing for what ever was coming through the door. I tossed the rag and backed up against the wall, Alcide standing in a defensive stance in front of me. The door handle wiggled a little and I shuddered to think of who it could possibly be walking through.

My Viking was back, bearing food. Alcide was right, there was absolutely nothing wrong. I had become somewhat paranoid over time, and not many could blame me as to why.

"Eric!" I yelled as I ran to him, kissing him as he tried to juggle the bags, and me.

"I see you are feeling better, lover. The were took care of you, I presume?"

"Well, Alcide kept me company, but he wasn't very social." I said as I shot Alcide a quick sarcastic smile, and he smiled back.

"I have brought you some food since I knew you had not eaten in a while. The only place open was a convenient store that did not have much to choose from, so I apologize now."

"What ever you brought will be fine, Eric." I said as he laid it out for me. He had brought bottled water, an assortment of soda's, chips, and a salad. He was also kind enough to bring Alcide a hamburger and a soda, which I was amazed at.

We ate as Eric sipped a True Blood. Alcide was still smiling at me and I knew it was bothering Eric.

"You have done your job for tonight, shifter. You may leave."

"I will leave when Sookie wishes me to leave, Northman." Alcide snapped back. Eric's fangs were down, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold him, weak or not.

"Alcide, maybe it is best that you should leave." I said to him, and he nodded. He knew that I was Eric's and that I knew what was in his best interest.

"I'll see you later, Sookie" he said as he left, slamming the door behind him.

My eyes were bigger than my stomach, and I overate. Between blacking out and stuffing myself senseless with food, I was tired again, but there were a few things that I needed to know first.

"What did you mean that Alcide had done his job for tonight?" I asked him, curious to as what he meant.

"Ever since de Castro walked into Merlotte's, I enlisted the pack master to watch over you. There hasn't been a day that he hasn't been with you since, except when you were with me of course."

"Was he _running _alongside us tonight?" I asked, still wondering what that was that I saw.

"No, lover. He has followed us in his truck this whole time. Why? Did you see something?" he asked, concerned with what I might say.

"I have been seeing something in the trees lately. I saw it for the first time yesterday when I drove home. I get weak and dizzy when ever I seem to notice it."

"Sookie, I have acute senses, and I have yet to pick up on any of this." he said and it scared me. What had I been seeing?

"It must have been all in my head, Eric. I'm sure I've just been imagining it." I said to calm him down. "I am feeling a little sleepy right now though." I said as I stretched across the bed.

He laid me back, snuggling into my every curve. I had forgotten all about what had happened at Fangtasia. The only thing I cared about was here and now. He stroked my hair back and lightly kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, falling asleep against him.

_There was a large patch of grass that I was laying in, and behind me was an old house. I was back home in Bon Temps. I stood up, my bare feet sliding across the green earth beneath me. The clothesline was full with my clothes and Gran's. I could smell a pecan pie baking in the oven, and hurried to the backdoor. There she stood, smiling, holding the pie in her oven mitt covered hands._

"_Well hello, darlin. How was your day today?"_

_It was all so surreal. She set the pie down and I ran to her, burying my face into her chest, breathing in her scent that I had almost forgotten. Her soft, delicate hands stroked my back as she had when ever I had bad days. I held onto her, afraid that she would vanish if I let go. I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes and my cries became louder as she rocked me. _

"_Shhhhh, there, there, Sookie. It's alright. Have a seat and we'll have some pie."_

_I pulled my face away and nodded. I would do anything she said as long as she stayed with me forever. I don't know what I would do if I lost her twice. _

_I sat as she pulled a knife from one of the drawers and a few plates with silverware. She cut the pies into large chunks and dished some up for the both of us. I took a bite and closed my eyes, unknowingly letting out a soft hum. It was just as good as I had remembered. I looked up at Gran and she was grinning, nodding her head to ask of my approval. I nodded back to let her know that it was fantastic. She sat down with me and took a bite of her own, also closing her eyes as she savored the sweet taste. _

_I couldn't find any words to say to her. I was still coming over the shock that my grandmother was with me. I wished Jason could have been here with me. He missed Gran as much as I did. I felt almost selfish keeping her to myself. I continued to eat my slice of pie, letting the taste linger on my tongue with each bite. I looked up and Gran was watching me eat. It was odd. She had never done that. She would either eat also, or strike up a fabulous conversation, but there she sat, watching. _

"_Gran," I finally said, "Is everything okay?"_

"_Sookie, honey, Kill the Viking…"_

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

I know this chapter is long overdue, but I'm sorry. I hate it when that thing called real life sneaks up on you! I hope you enjoy and I would just like to give you a heads up that Dive will be coming to a close soon, but not to worry... I will write more for a story that takes place after Dead and Gone. Enjoy!

Chapter 22

"_Gran, what are you talking about?"_

_She smiled at me again, her eyes melding into mine. She turned and walked into the living room. _

"_Wait, no Gran! Come back!" I yelled as I ran after her, not wanting her to ever leave me again. I looked into the living room, but she was gone…._

"_Gran, GRAN?!_

_I searched all through the house for her. I flung the door to my room, running through it and the bathroom, hoping to see her. Nothing._

_I also checked Amelia's room and raced through the upstairs, but I found nothing, once again. _

_I collapsed on the ground in Octavia's old room, tears pouring out of my eyes. Maybe she had gone outside?_

_I jumped up and ran to the door, almost ripping it off of it's hinges, but I was blinded by a bright light. I lifted my hands to shield my face, but the light pierced through my eyes, sending a sharp pain through my head._

I woke up panting. I couldn't tell whether my face was covered in sweat or in tears.

I was back in the hotel room. The sun was shining through the window, so I knew Eric had bed down. I sat up, taking in the room. It was some what large with two beds and a large dresser in it. The cream walls with the cherry red border reminded me of the hospital in Rhodes I sat in. I didn't like it at all. I saw my suitcase sitting on the other bed and I walked over to it, unzipping it to pull some clothes out.

I grabbed my new out-fit, which consisted of a yellow tank top, white capris and some white tennis shoes. I walked out of the door to find another room. It had a table to dine at, a couch, a sink, and another room that I assumed to be a bathroom. That was just what I needed.

I took care of my humanly duties first and then proceeded to set the water temperature for my shower. When I had it to where I wanted it, I began to strip, and I stepped in, letting the water beat against my skin. The pressure of the shower head was perfect, drumming against me.

I couldn't help but to think about Gran. I felt the loss of Gran again. I had lost her twice now, and it almost seemed unbearable. I sat down, holding my knees to my chest, cradling myself. My tears mixed with the water that continuously poured on my head. How could God be so cruel to me to give me the one person that I loved the most in my life and then take her from me in a blink of an eye?

I rocked back and forth, wishing that I could go home to her delicious pies and her sweet voice again, but I would only hear Gran in my memories from now on. The one thing that Gran said that would forever linger in my head was that of Eric.

"_Kill the Viking"_

It still rang in my ears as if she were standing next to me, saying it into my ear. What did she mean? Why would I kill Eric? I love Eric, and he cherished me over anything in this would. But lately, I grew to question myself more. His actions had caused me to wonder. I would never have guessed that Eric would offer his bank account to Sam. It just didn't seem like him. I thought I would have killed him when I saw that damn fangbangers on his lap. My rage was enough to fill an Olympic-sized swimming pool at that very moment, and I'm sure he felt it.

I hated to admit it, but I wasn't sure if I could trust Eric as I used to. Things just seemed too weird for me. I surely loved him, but I had also come to love Bill once. I felt like I was being ripped in two. One half wanted to run for Bon Temps, as far away from vampires as I possibly could, but the other wanted to stay with Eric, finish Madden for once and for all, and live happily ever after with him. Both seemed like fantasies.

I finally brought myself to stand up. I needed a shower for a reason. Vamps prefer their part-fae women to NOT smell like sweat and stinky ass, which was exactly what I did smell like. I washed my hair and ran some body wash over me. It was the best I was capable of at the moment. I turned to face the stream of water, letting the warmth run down my face. It was almost like the therapy I needed at the moment. It loosened me up and I felt less tense and more relaxed.

I stepped out onto the soft fuzzy rug. I scrunched my toes on it, and grabbed the giant towel from the rack. I dried my body off as best that I could, and tied it around me, then I grabbed another to dry my hair. The mirror was fogged over and I ran my hand over it as it made a subtle squeaking noise. I looked at myself, but I hardly recognized the face staring back at me. My eyes were heavy and I seemed pale. I knew that I would have grey hairs and wrinkles in no time.

I walked back into the bedroom and began to dress. My stomach growled and I knew that I needed to eat something…soon. I pulled my clothes on and walked out to the living room. I stopped and noticed something strange. Eric hadn't left anything for me. He usually leaves a note, but as I searched the hotel room, I saw nothing.

I guess I could add this to the list of odd things he was doing lately.

I peered out the peephole in the door to see Alcide standing against the wall opposite of me. I sighed and began to open the door, grabbing a keycard off of a small table beside me.

"Well, hello Miss Stackhouse." Alcide said as he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Alcide. It is morning, right?"

He laughed a little then assured me that it was indeed still the morning. We began to walk and talk, talking about old things, new things. He had heard about Sandra and I stared at the ground.

"Sookie, it is okay. I am passed the Pelts. Debbie and Sandra." I was relieved but also still somewhat embarrassed. I never liked talking about the victims of my hand. I changed the subject quickly.

"So, how is the pack?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't see through my being ashamed of myself.

"Things couldn't be better." he said as her smiled at me. "Especially since the last challenge. No one has dared to question me."

Oh no….not the pack master challenge. It had been one of my not so fond memories…

Alcide stopped walking. I turned to look at him. He was grinning, grinning as though he was scoping out his meal for the day.

'_Oh no, no , no, NO!'_

"What?" I asked him, hoping that he was going to tell me that he won the lottery or something other than what I was thinking.

He walked towards me, backing me up against the wall.

"Now, where did we leave off on that day?" he said as he moved his head closer to mine.

"Alcide, no. We can't do this. I'm with Eric now."

"Sook, we go way back. We said that we would wait for the right time. Well, what's a better time than now?" He stroked my face as he said it, and I wanted to push him off of me. He had a point. Eric and I were in an awkward position right now, but I knew that Eric and I had more than Alcide and I would ever hope for.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said as I used my forearm as a bar and pushed him back like a crowd of screaming teenage girls at a boy band concert. I kept walking down the hall back to my room as he called out for me, but I ignored it. I shut myself in my room and latch keyed it. I guess it was room service from now on.

I ate the most delicious tiramisu I've ever had in my life, and the soup of the day, which happened to be cream of broccoli.

I was wasting away in this hotel room, bored and alone. The TV had nothing to offer. I laid down and closed my eyes as hard as I could, trying like hell to bring Gran back to me. Nothing. I tried to link my mind to hers, if that was even possible, wherever she was. Nothing.

I rolled over onto my side. Why did Rene' have to choose her? She was the kindest woman in all of Renard Parish. I missed Gran every single day.

I gave the TV one more shot. I surfed through the channels with a disinterested stare. Had originality died out? It seemed that all of the shows and movies were being remade as a cover to lack of creativity these days. I passed one channel that had these large colorful creatures with weird shapes on their heads. If this show was meant for children, then I would be a scarred child. I soon became frustrated and threw the remote across the room, bouncing it off the wall. Oops.

I wondered how Sam was doing since he didn't have the bar anymore. I pulled my cell phone out of my suitcase and tried to call him, but of course there was no answer, and I wondered if Sam was still alive. Sam depended on that bar. He was the leader of our dysfunctional family, especially when it came to Arlene. I knew that I would miss the bar terribly, but I also knew that I couldn't stand to work for Quinn, let alone stand in the same room with him. I had often heard the expression "Life isn't fair" but I figured that my streak of unfairness should have ended a long time ago. Sam didn't deserve to be stripped of his bar. The more I thought of it, the more I wanted to kill Victor Madden. He sabotaged Sam's life, he tried to kill Eric, he almost killed Jason, not to mention possessed Jason, and he was just downright creepy. Hopefully it would end tonight.

I picked up my phone and dialed Amelia. If I couldn't get a hold of her, I was gonna go berserk!

"Hey, Sook. How goes it?"

"Well, I have a horny werewolf out side of my door, and I'm in a hotel in a town of which I have no idea where it is."

"Oh, wow….uh….why?"

"Well, I guess I had a problem and passed out, so Eric brought me here, and Alcide is my guard, but I think he needs to guard himself."

"Well, sounds like you're having quite the trip" she said as she was holding back a laugh.

"Ha ha, yes. I'm having a blast…" I said sarcastically.

"Well, shhh….well, I hope it gets better."

"Who was that?" I asked as she was beckoning some one to be quiet. "Don't tell me it's Pam…"

"No, Tray is here. We're having dinner."

"Oh, well don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Goodbye Sookie."

"Goodnight Amelia."

I laid there, staring at the clock on the wall.

"_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock"_

5:45.……….5:46.……….

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the belated update....I hate it when Real Life kicks in....getting ready to graduate and moving can really take it's toll....."DARN YOU RAL LIFE!" Anyways, here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading it! Enjoy!

Chapter 23

5:47.……5:48.……

The ticking of the clock was beginning to make me crack. I knew what the night had in store for us, but I wished that it would just hurry up. I scooted down to the end of the bed, crossed my legs and smoothed out my dress. Couldn't time pass any faster?

I tapped my fingers against my leg, anxious to get out of this hotel room. I heard a beeping outside of the door and the door handle jiggle. Eric strode in, taking large, broad steps towards the bedroom. I jumped to attention as he approached me. He leaned in and pressed his cold, soft lips to my warm cheek.

"Good evening, lover" he said as I backed away onto the bed, watching him. He peered back at me, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "Sookie, what is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment, I couldn't form any words. What would I say anyways? Would I tell him about Gran and my dream? Would I ask him why he has been acting strange lately?

"I'm just nervous about tonight. That's all."

His eyebrows lifted in disbelief this time. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. I watched him more, trying to figure out what he was doing. For a moment, I thought Victor Madden had gotten to him. I thought my Eric had been stolen from me. I felt a pang in my stomach and my hands grasped at it involuntarily. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it sure felt odd.

Eric's head came back up, his eyes beaming at me. It was my turn to ask 'what'.

"Sookie, why do you hide things from me? I may not know what they are exactly, but I know that they are there." he said as he slid next to me on the bed, slightly leaning on his left arm. I must have looked like a deer in headlights because he widened his eyes, waiting for my response.

I stared at him. His blue eyes glimmered in the soft hotel light. I gazed at the subtle shadow made by his nose upon his pale skin. My eyes followed down his long neck to the tops of his broad shoulders that extended down to his solid chest and onto his muscular stomach. He is immortal; he is a God, and I am only human. A human who's life could end this very night. My life could potentially end tonight, leaving Eric behind.

_Oh god. I'll never see Eric again…_

I turned my head to the side, attempting to conceal the tears that were welling in the corner of my eyes but it didn't matter. His cool hand cupped my cheek, slightly pressing against it to force me to face him.

"Sookie, do not think such things. If anything, I shall be the one to perish if it is necessary. You will live on, be free from this trick I blindly committed you to. You will be free." he said delicately, full of ache and torture from even thinking about departing from me.

My eyes began to sting from unshed tears. He pulled his hand from my cheek and gently ran them across my eyelids, sealing them shut with the tips of his long fingers. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my forehead, holding them there in our embrace.

I pushed into him, entangling my self in his arms.

"Hold me. Hold me tight." I said to him, needing to feel him clinging to me, needing him to assure me that everything would be okay. He gripped harder, using such force that brought an involuntary smile upon my face. The pain brought such pleasure to me that if I had it my way, we would stay this way forever. I lifted my head to meet his. Our cheeks brushed for a sweet, gratifying moment, but it was broken as I positioned my face directly in front of his, and we engaged in a pleasing yet fleeting kiss. Upon its finish, I once again peered into his electric blue eyes. The assured me that nothing would keep us apart. Nothing.

"It is time."

"I know," I said, wanting to make myself believe that we didn't have to go, that we could enfold ourselves in each other from now on until forever. I wanted to believe that we weren't putting ourselves in an extremely dangerous situation. I wanted to make myself believe that our time together would never end.

I pulled myself from his limbs, fighting my urge to cling right back to him. I ran my hands across my face and through my hair, hoping that I would collect my thoughts and put them aside. I needed a clear mind for what I was diving head first into. Eric rose off of the bed, and place his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him again. He nodded and I knew that he had been feeling my anxiety.

"I know. Let's go." I said to him, and we headed toward the door. I grabbed my coat on the way out and we were met by Alcide. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest.

"Come, Alcide. It is time to go." Eric commanded, and Alcide did not seem to be thrilled at all. Alcide began to walk in front of us, but then stopped short a few feet later. He began sniffing around, searching for a scent that caught his attention.

"What is it?" Eric asked, but was growing annoyed when he didn't receive a reply. Alcide turned to face me, his back to Eric, and glared. His face was dripping with disgust.

"It's nothing." he said as he turned back and continued down the hall. I knew exactly what that look was for. Alcide knew about Eric and I, and now he was reassured with Eric's scent escaping from my skin.

We arrived at the lobby of the hotel. It was rather large and had a color scheme that was very similar to the room we had been staying in. I saw the red Corvette pull up outside, followed by Alcide's truck, and at that we took our leave.

The ride was a smooth and fairly silent one with the exception of the few random questions I had and my heavy breathing from some temporary nervousness. Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road, as did Alcide.

"Come with me."

I climbed out, happy to feel the ground beneath my feet. I didn't think I would ever get used to Eric's driving. I made my way over to the trunk, which Eric had popped open and was rummaging through.

"Here, take this." he said to me as he handed me a handful of stakes. "Put them in places where you can access them easily." He pulled on a pair of heavy duty work gloves and pulled silver chains from the bottom. They were thin like chains worn for necklaces. He handed them to me also. "Wear them. Wrap them around your neck, wrists and keep one handy for using."

None of this made me feel any easier about going on.

I did as he told and wrapped them around me and concealed the stakes in my clothes. He nodded to me with approval and we climbed back into the car. I folded my hands into my lap in fear that I would graze Eric with the chains. We continued to drive along the back-roads to avoid traffic, and it seemed to stretch on and on for miles. We passed the occasional lonely house out in a field, but we bypassed all of the major cities on the way to New Orleans. I glanced at Eric every so often. He seemed very focused on the road, keeping himself on high alert for anything unusual. I could see the headlights of Alcide's old truck in the side mirror. He followed us at a distance, which was probably better for him.

My stomach began to turn as we got closer and closer. We were in New Orleans now, and I knew we were within minutes of reaching our destination. I could see the old Leclerq estate in the distance. The lights were shining at angles on it, giving it that mysterious look that gives people the willies. We pulled into a parking garage nearby and Eric turned to me. He looked very stern.

"Sookie, it is time now for us to finish what needs to be done. I know I can trust you to fight by my side. I assure you that Victor will fall, and we will live in peace from now on. Our lives change tonight, Sookie. I want you to take this," he said as he handed me his sword, sheathed in red velvet. "It will help you, guide you and lead you to victory as it had me. I will guide you and help you every step of the way. I have faith in you, Sookie, and I know we will overcome this, together."

I was taken back. I knew that Eric would have a speech prepared for me, but I figured that he would just tell me what the standard procedure was. I looked down at my hands. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't figure out what. I lifted my head again, only to find that he had moved closer.

"Eric, it's time to go." I said as he slid back in confusion. "We need to end it tonight, then celebrate, but right now I need a clear head." He nodded as though he understood. He got out of the car and made his way over to my side as I took heavy breaths to console myself.

"Shall we?" he said after he opened my door. He extended his hand to me and I scooted the silver up my arm and slid mine into his. He gripped and I gained a little more confidence to go on.

We made our way towards the mansion, as we slunk in the darkness. I tried to maintain my sense of being incognito, but it was hard enough to try to keep up with Eric. We finally made it to the property and it seemed almost exactly the same. I was half expecting Rasul to come out to escort me to the door.

Within minutes, we were in the foyer. It was actually fairly easy to get in…almost too easy. The staircase that ascended to the floors above were cast in gold and there were paintings all around that seemed to be from the Renaissance era. He hadn't changed much from Queen Sophie-Ann's original decorating.

"Sookie, stay here while I try to locate Madden. Don't move, I'll be back soon."

I nodded again, more from being tense than anything else. I leaned up against a wall so nothing could jump me from behind and scanned my surroundings. I thought of plans of attack I would take if provoked and plans of escape I would take if I were ambushed.

I waited patiently for Eric, but it didn't ease my jumpiness. I flinched at every noise, thinking that Victor was coming for me at that very moment. When I finally pulled myself together, knowing that I would need to have more courage to fight next to Eric, I heard a blood curdling scream come through a set of double doors directly to my left. It sounded like a woman was being tortured in some way, so I sent my extra sense out on the prowl. There was indeed a woman in the other room, but I jumped out of her mind as quickly as I jumped into it. Her thoughts would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I stumbled backwards against a cabinet and placed my hands on it for support. I saw it…. It was a book. Visions were flashing through my mind of the man, well were I had accidentally killed. Eric descended down the stairs as I began to sink into a panic attack.

"What is it, Sookie?" Eric asked as he grabbed me as my body began to collapse. I pushed away from him and pulled a drawer open with all my force. My eyes grew wide when I saw it.

"No!" I cried as I slammed it shut.

_It can't be true!_

"What is going on!" Eric boomed at me. I raised my hand and pointed to the gold encased doors where the screaming had emerged from. Eric began to storm towards them, ignoring my protests and the tugs I gave him.

"Eric, no!" I yelled to him, but it was to late. He swung the doors open with all of his might. There was…..nothing. It was a large room with a wooden floor. I assumed that it was the ballroom. Eric walked directly out to the center of it, searching for any signs of Victor.

"You don't understand, Eric. It's Victor." I tried to explain to him between my gasps for air from hyperventilating. Eric turned to me, his face expressionless.

"What is it, Sookie? What about Victor?"

"He's more….he's….."

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so so sorry about not updating sooner. These kinds of scenes don't come easily to me, so I did my best. Thanks or sticking in there and I hope you enjoy and review!

Chapter 24

"I'm what, Stackhouse?"

Victor stood on a balcony behind us with a woman in his grasp. I could sense both of them, only Victor was different this time. His 'dead spot' was more of a swirling mist in my head. He had no reason to hold back what he truly was any longer. I knew what he was, and I would expose him for what he was, and what he did.

Eric turned to me, giving me an inquisitive stare. He wanted to know what was really happening, and I didn't know how to tell him. I spun around to face Victor and the poor human he held captive.

"I know what you are. I saw the book and I know what you have done."

"Oh, do you now? Please, enlighten me. What am I?" he said as he mocked me. It made me very, very angry.

I stood straighter, my shoulders high. He really knew how to get to me.

"I saw the book. I knew it was Hallow's as soon as I touched the table. Were you there that night? Were you there when we killed your protégé? Was it your idea to curse Eric? I never really thought about how you were able to get inside my brother, but it's all clear now." I yelled to him, adding as much intimidation into my voice as I could, but I wasn't sure that it worked. Eric's eyes never left me, and I looked into them as he finally glanced up to Victor. He started clapping.

"Well, not only are you my favorite telepath, but also my favorite sleuth!" he shot back at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting his words bounce right off of me.

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't find out, Victor? You are seriously delusional." I said to him, getting a little rise out of him. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was angry.

"As if any of you could match me. Pathetic beings could never come close, such as this one here," he said as he lifted the woman by the throat. He took a finger and stroked her trembling cheek. I saw a tear stream down her face. She feared for her life. I quickly thought of ways to save her. Eric could fly up to her and take her from Victor, but he would see it coming. I could throw the sword up towards them, but I didn't think I had the strength to do it, and it could have hurt her.

"You're right. We wouldn't want to be near a coward anyways." I yelled at him. His hand stopped, and the grin that he had was now gone. He jerked her up to his level and she let out a shriek and her breathing quickened.

"Madden, release the human! It is time for us to finish this." Eric boomed across the room.

"You think you can kill me, huh? Well, you will end up just like this cow, I will make sure if it myself!" he yelled as his fangs extended, plunging them into the woman's neck. I dove forward, trying my best to get to her but Eric pulled me back. We both knew there was nothing we could do for her, but I still wanted to hope that I could save her, even if I didn't get there in time….I wanted to try.

Eric kept his restraints on me even though I fought against him, crying out, almost pleading for Victor to stop. The last thing I wanted was for someone else to die because of me. The woman's cries were seering through the room. She begged for help and begged for Victor to stop. She writhed and stirred under his hold, hoping to slither away. I couldn't keep my mental barricade up any longer.

'_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven.'_

She recited the Lord's prayer. She longed for God to save her. A tear rolled down my cheek. Her next thought was of her mother. She wished she would have listened to her more, instead of running away from her and defying her. She always wanted to make her proud deep down thought of the last time she did.

'_Alison, I'm so proud of you. Happy graduation!' _Tears were pouring down my face now.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'll get him. Shhhh." Eric said to me in a semi-calm voice. What did he mean that it was okay? It's never okay when someone dies.

'_Kill the Viking' _

Gran's words echoed through my mind. Is this what she meant? Was Eric secretly on Victors side? I thought Eric would have been different by outing Bill to me, but this secret was worse by far and made Bill's seem like a minor slap on the hand.

I looked up to the balcony once more to see Victor yank his head to the side. He ripped the woman's throat out with his fangs, spitting it away from him. Alison's cries stopped as her lifeless body dropped to the ground upon Victor's release; the release she had yearned for.

"No!" I yelled out as I pushed off of Eric for the last time, lunging forward and almost landing on my face. I sat there, crumpled on the floor as Eric stepped forward. I backed up in disbelief. My Eric would never hurt me. My Eric would protect me. My Eric…

'_Kill the Viking'_

This time it wasn't the words of my grandmother. The sinister and eerie whispers in my head sent chills down my neck. Eric still stood before me, hand extended but with a distraught look upon his face. I caught his eye and I knew it wasn't him.

'_KILL THE VIKING' _the voice said louder in a more demanding tone. I tilted my head slightly to catch Victor in my peripheral, staring down at Eric.

"Just do it, Stackhouse. Listen to your Gran!" Victor bellowed, filling me with disgust that he would even mention Gran.

"Just do it, Sookie." Eric said as he tried to turn away, but couldn't. Victor wrapped himself around him pretty tight. I didn't know what I was gonna do, but I knew I had to do something, and soon. I repositioned myself, placing all of my weight on my legs, prepared for any attacks that Victor would make Eric do. I stood to where I could see both easily and made my way towards the stairs, my hand reaching into my pocket for the chain. I stopped when I caught Eric's eye again. Time stopped and everything stood still like it had in his office that day with the sword.

'_Find a way to free me. I know you can. Find a way.'_

I snapped back when I saw Eric started to move toward me involuntarily. I needed a plan. I wanted to detain him with out hurting him…badly. I inched my way from him but he pounced on me, knocking me over and he grappled with me. I was no match compared to his strength. If I had known any better, I would have just let the Viking devour me at this very moment. But I am Sookie Stackhouse. This would not do.

I weaseled my hand with the chain to the Eric's chest and wrapped it around his face and neck. He roared with pain and it nearly killed me, but I had to do it. I squirmed away from him and began running as he was attempting to remove the chain without touching it. He had the advantage on me so I took my opportunity and booked it as quickly as I could.

I looked back once. That was all it took for me to realize that Eric was coming for me. I was almost to the door when Eric's stiff hand pulled me back and I was sliding along the hardwood floor. I looked up and saw Eric running toward me, a very miserable look on his face. Victor's powers were stronger than I thought. He got to the center of the room and stopped. I was relieved.

"Argh! I wont be your puppet anymore, Madden! Release me!'' Eric yelled out. Victor's face only grew more irritated, and once again Eric was on the prowl…for me. Any relief I had was now gone.

He was after me again. The unbearable look on his face finally did it for me. He continued to sprint toward me as I opened up the bond, letting it flow out of me completely like flood gates to a dam. It hit him and he flew through the air, landing on a table on the far side of the room. Victor stood in awe. He had no idea of what we were capable of. Eric stood from the pile of rubble that used to be a beautiful oak table, and I knew that he was back to his true form. No restraints.

He gave me that reassuring nod that I had grown accustomed to, and quickly turned his eyes to Victor. I could see the fury in his eyes as he flew up the staircase, landing a few feet away from Victor, fangs fully out.

"Is this what you wanted, Northman? Is this what you've been waiting for?" Victor sneered at Eric. Victor backed up, but the moment Eric moved three men were on him with silver bindings.

"Eric!" I yelled out, but Victor had already jumped the railing of the balcony to get to me.

"Well hello, Sssssookie!" I jumped backward but he was behind me with his vampiric speed. His made a fist in my hair, tugging it to pull me down further, making me look into his eyes…his empty eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He threw me face down against the floor, my head bouncing off with great force. I let out a small grunt which made Victor laugh.

"I told you that you would not win. You should learn to listen more to a king."

"You'll never be king. Just scum" he kicked me and I slid across the floor again, burning my arms as I went.

"Madden, I will kill you for this!" Eric yelled from a distance, but it didn't phase Victor.

"Enough of this," he said as he pulled me up by my hair, "It's time to get the job done." He pulled up, my back to him, but facing Eric as he ran his hand along my stomach then down to my abdomen. Eric was fighting harder than ever to break free. "With what started this all is gonna end it."

I felt him reach down into his pocket and bring something hard up. I had no idea of what it was until he brought it right up to my face. The blade of the ceremonial knife used at the wedding of Russell Edgington and his husband, and also the bonding of Eric and I in Rhodes glimmered in the light. I pushed back against Victor, trying my best to get as far away from it as possible, but he just started laughing.

"Release her, Madden. It's me you want!" Eric shouted from above, but it was too late. The first stab went into my stomach and I gasped. Victor took in the aroma of my blood and went in for another…and another….and another….digging the blade into me and twisting it, making me scream mercies into the air, and making Eric fight more and more. With each blow I became dizzier and dizzier, practically collapsing in Victor's arms.

"Regretting it now?" He whispered in my ear with that eerie, sinister voice I had heard before. I held on to him, flinging my arm up to meet his neck, the silver chain cauterizing him. He barked out in pain and dropped me for a moment. That moment hurt like hell. I tried to crawl away, but the blood on my hands only made me slip more, making each wound throb incredibly worse.

"Eric!" I made my best attempt to call out for him, I was being drug backward into Victor's lap. He made another jab at my side and I cried out, pleading for him to stop. He continued and I began to sink further into blackness. The last thing I saw through my half gaping eyes, were the two doors to the ballroom flying off the hinges.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I really, really, reallllllly apologize for that. I got caught up in real life things and then I was introduced to the True Blood Twitter Role Play universe, which I still am at, but I forgot all about Dive. I know there was a lynch mob after me for a while, and once again, I apologize. I do plan on writing another story, but I have yet to read Dead In The Family, so it will probably be after I do so, as well as writing some original stuff. MAX WITH A GUN, for a dear friend of mine, Lindsay. So, this is the last chapter of Dive and I hope that you all have enjoyed it and I will try to read the latest book so I can start on a new fic. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning of Dive. It's my first story, and it's my baby, which is why I think I had a hard time writing this cause I didn't want it to end. But alas, all good things come to an end. So here's to the end of Dive, and to the beginning of other stories! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Five

The freezing metal from the hood of the car stung my body as the night passed, making it unbearably cold. I honestly couldn't remember how I got here or what had happened in the past….I couldn't even tell how long I had been unconscious. I ran my hands up my stomach, feeling the lumps that were now the scars from the knife Victor wielded. Victor! Where was he? What had become of him? Was he dead? Eric? Where was Eric? Surely he had not left me alone here after I almost died.

How am I even alive?

I had endured stab after stab and lost so much blood that I couldn't fathom even being here now. I ran my hand across my face and felt the dry, crusted blood on my chin and lips. Eric. Eric had saved me once again.

I pushed against the car with my elbows to lift myself up. Although Eric had saved me, his blood had not been enough to eliminate my pain completely. I grunted and sat up to look around, and to even see what I was on. Of course, I had been draped over Eric's red Corvette, and he had brought me to the one place that I could find peace and serenity in my life. It was our getaway. I could see the gazebo in the distance, the moon shining through it. I could hear the rippling of the pond when the breeze rolled across it. It was exactly how I remembered, except one thing was missing. Eric.

I could feel him. I probed the bond in searched of him, but yet I couldn't see him. I slid off of the hood of the Corvette and slowly staggered over to the side to search for something to put around me. Finally, finding a small blanket in the passenger seat, I wrapped it to my body and began to pace around. This was not like Eric to leave me stranded after such a traumatizing experience.

I slowly walked along the pond to the gazebo with hope that he would be there, but he was still nowhere to be found. I could tell something was not right. Although I could feel that he was fine, I knew deep down that something was wrong. I made my way back to the edge of the pond, carefully sitting down on the soft dirt, gazing at the moonlight reflecting off the calm water. I wracked my brain on what could possibly be troubling him. On what could possibly be that bothersome that he would simply disappear on me without a trace. I closed my eyes tightly, concentrating on the past events, on the bond, on Eric, trying to decipher him from afar. He was enigmatic. He was the missing piece to the puzzle I could never complete. I was left to wonder what I could have done for him to be this way. What I had done to deserve to be deserted after nearly being murdered in front of his very eyes, and yet he was not here to help me, to calm me, to soothe me. I was left to wonder if he truly did care about me. Whether he loved me, or if it was just another word in his vocabulary, and if I was just another name on his list.

What was this to him? This bond? This love?

I sat on the ground, wincing at the pain from the jabs, attempting to find a somewhat comfortable position, letting my eyes wander back to the undisturbed water, wishing it would ease my mind. I stared out, torn between a million thoughts when I heard a crack from behind me, quickly jerking my head in the direction it seemed to be from. The snap echoed through the trees, growing more faint as it reverberated back into the darkness. I shifted my weight to bring myself to my feet, keeping my eyes to the woods as I slowly walked towards them, staying alert for any potential attackers, human or not. I kept my footing precise, setting my feet shoulder width apart, bending slightly at the knee. My stomach throbbed and ached, but I focused more on the probable threat than the strain. I squinted to try to peer better through the shadows, searching for anything to tip me off on the origin of the crash, but I saw nothing.

Chills rose on the back of my neck as I crept through the woods, knowing there was at least one set of eyes on me. I could feel them, as if they seared holes through my back. Maybe it was time. Maybe Victor had lived and was finally here to finish me off. Or maybe I am paranoid and there is an animal out in the woods.

I backed against a tree, letting out a deep, tiresome sigh. I swear, I will never have a normal life. Any hope for that was ripped to shreds years ago when a certain vampire came strolling into my neck of the woods, no pun intended. I jumped when I heard it again, tension coursing through my body mixed with agony from my wounds. I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing desperately that whatever made the noise ended up a cute bunny in front of me. I quieted myself as everything calmed. An eerie silence swept over the dimmed woods, giving me the chills again. I heard another noise, being able to get a good sense of its direction this time. Up.

I took a deep, shuddering breath before lifting my eyes to the center of the tree, spotting two glinting eyes above, along with a set of rather large boots. I sucked in a sharp breath as I turned to move away from the tree, keeping my eyes on the figure above. I saw it move from one branch to another, making more of the crunching noises before finally it leaped down to the ground.

I was never more relieved to see Eric in my life at this moment. His eyes continued to glisten like to gems in the sun, only the moon was his sun.

"Eric!" I exclaimed as I moved to him as fast as my sore body would allow. "What were you doing up there? Why did you leave me alone?" I looked up to him, unsure of how he would answer and backtracked a few feet. Had something changed within him? Had that fire that burned so bright for me been extinguished? He had been willing to sacrifice himself for me, and then abandoned me? Now that I had thought about it, he hadn't really abandoned me. Was he watching me? I gazed up at him as he spoke back.

"Lover, I was here. I felt you. Your fear, your anguish, your pain, your worry. Do not take this the wrong way when I say that it brings me joy. It is unfortunate that I made you feel it, and I do apologize, but to know how strong you felt about it, about me. I am glad to know it. Also, I am quite proud of you, lover. After enduring such an ordeal and knowing you were in potential danger, you still came to face it. It took great courage and bravery to do what you did. I saw more in you than I have seen in many warriors I have fought along side, dead and undead."

I felt my cheeks flush at his proclamation. They were very bold things to say of one meek woman, but I knew he meant every syllable. He walked closer to me and I was more than happy to accept his embrace. I found myself in his outstretched arms, feeling more safe than I ever had. I tilted my head up to look at him again.

"You still didn't answer my questions, Eric. What were you doing up there and why did you leave me?" I quirked a brow at him as the words flowed out of my mouth.

"I had to make sure it was truly over, Sookie. Victor may have met his final death, but that does not mean there were not co-conspirators that would finish his biddings. I kept a watchful eye on you, and I made sure no harm came upon you."

"So, you laid me out like bait on top of your car?" I would have been angry, but I felt more relief that he was here than anything. I tried to think back to what had happened. The woman, his control over Eric, every stab, the doors flying off the hinges before I blacked out. "Victor, he's dead? How? And who came in? I remember the something happening before I ended up here."

"No harm would have come to you, I assure you. Anyone who would have dared touch you would have been ripped limb from limb." I saw the glint in his eyes fade as he said this. "Much as Victor did. It seems that putrid were, Hervaeaux, was good for something. His pack invaded the ballroom and helped subdue Victor ad his minions, where I saw to it myself that he suffered at my hands. Each and every piece of him. His remains, and those of his followers have been left to combust upon the sun's rising."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I knew very well that he was not only a Viking, but also a vampire, and that he could not deny his nature, but I also found myself still shocked and bewildered by it all. I knew it was something I would never fully and truly understand without becoming a vampire, and that most certainly was not on the agenda.

I pressed my forehead to his chest, taking a deep breath to reduce the rushes of pain I would receive. I felt Eric bring an arm up around my shoulders and I brought myself closer to him. He also moved his other arm up close to my face, offering his wrist to me.

"Eric, I already had some." I said as I looked up to him, confusion set upon my face. " What if I take too much?"

"Lover, you are in pain and the elixir that runs through my veins will help you with it." I saw the sincerity in his eyes, but I could not fight the voice in the back of my mind and I refused. The pain may have been there, but it reminded me that I was alive.

I shook my head, and against his wishes, he lowered his arm. I didn't need more blood. I needed my bed. I needed to curl up under the blankets with my Viking and rest, and I needed a damn shower. I needed to be cleansed of the dirt and blood and the filth I felt from Victor's touch. I could still feel his vile hands on me. I shuddered thinking about it, pushing more into Eric. I wanted him to take me home.

"Eric, what time is it? We have to get home before the sun rises." Which home, I was not sure about, but one of them would do right about now. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes, knowing he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Let us go, lover." he said as he scooped me up into his arms, walking out of the woods. I laid my head on his shoulder, briefly closing my eyes while waiting to get to the Corvette. He placed me inside of it with great care, then made his way over to the drivers side, starting the car with no hesitation. We were soon on our way back to sleepy Bon Temps, back to my old country house at the end of the bumpy and uneven road. We were going home.

The ride was fairly quiet. We both sat in silence for most of the time with the exception of the random small talk and the soft hum and chatter of the radio that was set to low. There were questions that still buzzed through my mind, but I decided that it was best to keep them to myself for now. There was a much better time and place for them in the future, that is if I made it. The way my life had been lately, I had come to terms to realize that there were no guarantees anymore and when it came to something so precious as life that all bets were off. I stared out of the window as the Corvette drove smoothly down the road. The blur of the trees and occasional lights made me feel like I was in a time warp. It seemed like these past years had come and gone so quickly. Like they were a blur. So much had happened and it almost seemed unreal. Would I ever know what it would be like to lead a normal life? Not like my life was very normal to begin with. Being able to hear people's thoughts made it a bit different for me. Who was I kidding? It made it hell for me.

The red Corvette finally entered Bon Temps, gliding through the empty streets of the silent town. All of the lights were out with the exception of random porch lights along the way. I noticed one flicker, sending my thoughts immediately back to a less than a week ago where I sat in the parking lot of Merlotte's under the flittering security life, evaluating my life and how the situations I end up putting myself in. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that although the predicaments I get into may be far from ideal and safe, they've also brought me moments of great happiness and most of all, love.

I looked over at Eric as we turned onto Hummingbird Road, finding myself enamored, intrigued, and yet still confused by him. I would never figure out what he sees in me. What draws him to me like a moth to a flame. His love and devotion was almost overpowering, but yet I still felt comfortable and safe with it. I did not find myself questioning it anymore. Not like I had with Bill. Constantly worrying and wondering if I were enough. With Eric, he showed me I was all he could ever want in every way he could.

What. A. Relief.

I kept my eyes on him the entire way down the road to my house, ignoring ever single bump and hole we hit on the way. He killed the engine and turned to meet my gaze with a smirk

"What is it, lover?" He said it so effortlessly. Lover. Me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said as I pulled hard on the handle, pushing the door open, exiting the car as quickly as I could, feeling my movements improve. I could feel him probing the bond, searching for whatever thoughts and feelings that could possibly still be lingering. I closed myself off with a smirk, striding towards the door as he followed a few steps behind me, his curiosity flaring. We had only been inside a few seconds before he reached for my hand, pulling me back to him.

"Being coy does not suit you…all the time." He whispered in my ear. "Tell me what it is that perked your interest."

"Now, I can't tell you that, Eric. I have to be able to keep some secrets and thoughts for myself and from you." I said as a slow smile crept across my face as I felt his irritation. He loved being in control at all times, and at this moment I had his king in a check.

He growled low and released my hand, allowing me roam free. I raised up onto the balls of my feet and gave him a quick peck on his lips, half expecting him to grab me again, but to my amazement he did not.

There was something about knowing Victor was no longer a threat mixed with the effect Eric's blood had on me that changed my mood significantly. I no longer had to live in constant fear. I no longer had to worry about my brother, whom Victor used as a puppet to get to me. Even my Viking was manipulated in his sinister game. I knew this wouldn't get rid of any other supernatural threats my future held for me, but it was one less burden off of my back.

Eric leaned against the wall, his sudden movement creating a creak in the floor, making me turn back to him.

"Lover, the sun is quickly rising. I fear that I will not last much longer." he said, his arms laid across his broad pectorals, his hair partially falling in front of his face. I walked back to him, taking him by the hand to lead him to the space underneath the closet in my old room. I hated for him to stay in such a cramped area being as large as he was, but I knew this was the best I could do at the time.

He stopped before the closet door, reaching out to gently stroke my cheek with his fingertips. He leaned in and kissed me, but this kiss was different. When he pressed his lips against mine, I almost swore they were warm. I indulged every bit of it and pressed mine firmly to his, parting slowly from him.

"Eric, you have to go or you're going to die." I said to him. My worry for him stinging in the words. He gave an unnecessary sigh and nodded in agreement. There was no denying that he had to go, although we both wanted him to stay.

"Yes, I am aware. But know that as soon as the sun dips below the horizon line, I will rise, and I will be at your side again." I couldn't help but smile softly at the thought of him standing proudly at my side. I shifted my eyes and he leaned down to kiss my forehead, and once again it was as though I could feel the warmth radiating from his lips.

He backed away and disappeared into the closet, and I once again felt that emptiness I felt whenever we parted, but I knew it would not be for long. Things were changing and I figured it were time that I started looking to the brighter side of things. I placed my hand on the closet door and whispered a brief good bye before leaving the room.

I stretched and groaned down the hall to my room. I had been to hell and back and there was nothing more that I wanted than a nice, hot shower. I reached my room and stripped down to my bareness, wandering to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror, the scars immediately catching my attention. I ran my fingers over them as the memory of each stab flashed in my mind. Great, this was the last thing I wanted a recollection of.

My eyes moved up the mirror to my face. My features were ghostly. My eyes seemed hollow and barren with dark rings forming beneath them. My complexion was pale and my cheeks looked sunken in. I almost couldn't believe I was staring at myself. If someone had said there was a ghost in front of me, I would have believed them more than saying it were my own reflection. I felt a chill creep up and shook everything off, diverting my eyes from the mirror.

I stepped towards the shower, admiring the new installation. I quickly realized that I had yet to use it for how Eric intended me to. I felt my cheeks flush for a moment, but it quickly slipped away. I stepped into the shower, fully intent on spending a morning with just the shower and me.


End file.
